Fandom Royal Rumble
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match for a cash prize. Chapter 15 is up. Winner is revealed. COMPLETE.
1. Pre-Show Interviews

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 1: Pre-Show Interviews**

* * *

Before the big Royal Rumble match took place, WWE backstage interviewers, Renee Young and Byron Saxton, talked to some of the lucky (or unlucky) fighters in this event.

 **Lumpy and Flippy's interview:**

Renee Young was in the interview area with the two famous characters from the gory web series, _Happy Tree Friends_ , Lumpy and Flippy.

"Lumpy and Flippy, tonight you two will enter the first Fandom Royal Rumble, are you two nervous," Renee asked.

"I'm a little bit nervous, I'm going to be in a match with fifty-nine other people. Even though I've been through enough hell during the war, the hell in this match will be way different. But I think I could win the rumble and take home the prize," Flippy said.

"What about you Lumpy," Renee asked Lumpy.

But, Lumpy didn't answer instead he got distracted by something shiny off screen. So, he ran from the area to the object.

"I think that answered his question," Flippy said as he ran to catch up to Lumpy.

 **Derek Morgan's Interview:**

In the interview area now was Byron Saxton who was talking to former _Criminal Minds_ B.A.U member, Derek Morgan, about his thoughts on the match.

"So Derek, how do you think you will fare without your B.A.U buddies in this rumble," Byron asked Derek.

"Well Byron, I have dealt with some insane people during my line of work, and dealing with those people have toughen me up like never before. Tonight, those fifty-nine other fighters are about to deal with the toughest B.A.U member ever and when I'm done, I will take that money back home," Derek said.

 **Walter O'Brien's Interview:**

Renee Young was in the interview area with _Scorpion_ team leader, Walter O'Brien, who was preparing for his match.

"Walter, what are your thoughts about going into this match," Renee asked Walter.

"Well, this rumble is unlike anything I ever been a part of. I have a one in a sixty chance of winning this event, and those odds increase depending on who comes out next. But, I have been through worse situations than this and this rumble will be a test for me. I will win the rumble and take the money back to Team Scorpion," Walter said.

 **Amethyst and Steven Universe's interview:**

Renee Young was back in the interview area and this time she was talking to _Steven Universe_ characters, Amethyst and Steven Universe.

"Steven and Amethyst, tonight you are entering the Fandom Royal Rumble, do you think you can win the event," Renee asked Steven and Amethyst.

"Renee we are Crystal Gems, we are tough as nails and we battle monsters on a daily basis, a simple rumble match with fifty-nine other people will be easy for us," Amethyst said to Renee.

"Yeah, me and Amethyst are going to be eliminating people left and right and when we are the only ones left, we will battle it out and it guarantees that a Crystal Gem will win this event," Steven said.

"And that will be me," Amethyst said.

"Or me," Steven said.

 **Fin Shepard's interview:**

Byron Saxton was in the locker room area with _Sharknado_ hero, Fin Shepard.

"Fin, you have dealt with sharknados multiple times, do you feel confident in winning this rumble," Byron asked Fin.

"Well Byron, this is a different environment for me, I know when a sharknado will strike, but a rumble is unpredictable. You don't know who will enter, is it a friend, foe, or someone else, but it doesn't matter to me, I will use my creativity to score the rumble win," Fin said to Byron.

 **Chucky's interview:**

Byron Saxton was now in the interview area talking to _Child's Play_ villain, Chucky, who was holding his knife.

"Chucky, do you think you have what it takes to outlast fifty-nine other competitors in this rumble," Byron asked Chucky.

"What kind of freaking stupid question was that, I know I have what it takes to win this rumble. Those fifty-nine assholes don't know who they are messing with, I'm freaking tough even in this stupid doll body and once I get rid of everyone in this rumble, I will rule the world," Chucky said and did his signature evil laugh.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave now," Byron said as he left the ringside area.

 **Al Bundy's Interview:**

Renee Young was in the locker room with _Married...With Children_ shoe salesman, Al Bundy.

"So Al Bundy, tonight you and fifty-nine individuals will be in a special Fandom Royal Rumble for a cash prize, do you think you can win it," Renee asked Al.

"Well Renee, I have dealt with a lot in my life, being stuck in a car with my family, rabbits, dentists, losing my T.V, and having to deal with Peg's relatives for the whole weekend. You see I scored four touchdowns in one football game back in high school and was nicknamed "Touchdown Bundy" because of it, tonight "Touchdown Bundy" will roll through this rumble and win that cash prize," Al said to Renee.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Al said and then he grabs the newspaper and heads to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

 **So this will be interesting, sixty characters competing in a Royal Rumble match for a prize. All I know is that this match will insane, crazy, and unpredictable, plus anyone could win this match.**

 **Confirmed entrants:**

 **Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

 **Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)**

 **Derek Morgan (Criminal Minds)**

 **Walter O'Brien (Scorpion)**

 **Amethyst (Steven Universe)**

 **Steven Universe (Steven Universe)**

 **Fin Shepard (Sharknado)**

 **Chucky (Child's Play)**

 **Al Bundy (Married...With Children)**

 **Also, all entrants in this fanfic will be chosen by myself, so don't get mad if your favorite character is not in this rumble.**

 **Stay tuned because coming up next is the opening video for this unique Royal Rumble.**


	2. The Rumble Road Promo

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 2: The Rumble Road Promo**

* * *

The video begins with a completely empty arena, but only a light was being shine on this wrestling ring as the WWE promo announcer speaks.

 **"For nearly thirty years, one event has changed the landscape of wrestling forever."**

 _"It is now time for The Royal Rumble Match!"_

 **"This match has left us in awe and produced some of the most memorial moments in wrestling history."**

Footage of Royal Rumble match moments are shown including Kofi Kingston's near eliminations, John Cena's return at the 2008 Royal Rumble, Roman Reigns eliminating people from the 2014 Royal Rumble, Mick Foley's return at the 2004 Royal Rumble, Santino Marella's short run in the 2009 Royal Rumble, and Shawn Michaels' rumble run in the 1995 Royal Rumble.

 **"While most fail at this epic match."**

Footage of people getting eliminated are shown including Owen Hart, Rick Martel, Diesel, Mr. Perfect, Big Show, Andre the Giant, Viscera, Randy Savage, Paul London, and Sabu.

 **"Some were able to receive greatness."**

Footage of winners of the match are shown include Hacksaw Jim Duggan, Hulk Hogan, Yokozuna, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, "Stone Cold" Steven Austin, The Rock, Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, and Alberto Del Rio.

 **"Even a few were able to achieve championships by winning the match."**

Footage of Ric Flair and Triple H winning the world championship at the Royal Rumble are shown.

 **"But tonight, a new Royal Rumble style match will take place."**

Then, hooded people enter the ring in the dimly lit arena.

 **"Tonight, characters from all different places will enter the ring and fight to win."**

Footage of the hooded people in the ring fighting is shown, along with characters that will compete in the event.

 **"While most of these fighters will fall, only one will be left standing to claim the prize."**

More footage of the entrants competing in this match are shown.

 **"Who will take the pain, who will rise from the ashes, and who will win."**

Soon only one person was left in the ring in that dimly lit arena.

 **"The Fandom Royal Rumble."**

 **"And now, The Extreme Brony presents, Fandom Royal Rumble."**

The screen transition to a sign outside Madison Square Garden that has the Royal Rumble logo on it and written in orange paint is "Fandom" on top of it.

* * *

We then head into Madison Square Garden with fireworks of orange, white, and red going off on the stage (the stage was a variation of the Wrestlemania XX stage, but with "Fandom Royal Rumble" on it) and after a few seconds they stop just as "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy was playing. We also get a shot of the ring with a orange-black-orange rope set, white ring mat, orange ring apron, along with a orange barricade along the ringside area, and the commentator's tables were orange in color.

We also get a shot of the almost 20,000 fans in attendance, they even brought signs like "Believe in Homeworld", "Chucky Wants to Play", "Red is a Badass", and "Bronies Are Better Than Gems".

"Ladies and Gentlemen, live from Madison Square Garden in New York City, it is the first ever Fandom Royal Rumble, I'm Michael Cole, here with John Bradshaw Layfield, and NXT's Savior of Misbehavior, Corey Graves," Michael Cole said as the camera gets a shot of the three commentators at their table.

"Tonight, we have a special Royal Rumble match that features sixty characters from all walks of life, competing for a prize," JBL said.

"We have the likes of Al Bundy, Chucky, Fin Shepard, Flippy, Lumpy, Jack Brewer, Dipper Pines, and Hunter Huntsman competing in this match. Plus, other fighters wanting a chance of winning this match," Corey Graves said.

"We don't know who else is competing in this match, it could be one unpredictable Royal Rumble," JBL said.

"Now let's go to the ring, where Howard Finkel will explain the rules," Michael Cole said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Are you all ready because the first two entrants of the match will be revealed.**

 **Stay tuned because it will be off the charts.**


	3. Let The Rumble Begin

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 3: Let The Rumble Begin**

* * *

The music soon was off and the fans were quiet as WWE Hall of Famer and the ring announcer for this event, Howard Finkel, was about to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Fandom Royal Rumble Match," Howard Finkel said as the crowd went crazy for this match, but they were soon quiet afterwards.

"Here are the rules. Earlier, all sixty competitors drew a number at random. In just a moment, the entrants that drew number one and number two will enter the ring, and every two minutes thereafter, another entrant will enter the match based on the number they drew. Remember, it is every man, woman, and thing for themselves, no friends, only foes. Elimination occurs when a person is thrown over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor. The last person left in the ring after all sixty people have entered, will be the winner and receive a cash prize of two hundred and fifty thousand dollars," Howard Finkel said as the fans went crazy for the prize, but they were quiet soon after.

"And now, let us find out who drew number one," Howard Finkel said.

Everyone looked at the entrance way to see who got unlucky number one.

"This is going to be interesting," JBL said.

"The waiting is too much," Michael Cole said.

Then, music started to play.

 **(BUNK'D theme songs plays)**

 ** _Here we go, we're leaving the city behind right now, let's gather by the campfire light, and sing this song, KIKIWAKA!_**

The person that walked out onto the stage was this handsome teenage guy wearing a black Camp Kikiwaka shirt and black shorts as he walked down the entrance way as the fans gave him a lukewarm reaction.

"Introducing the individual who drew number one, from Camp Kikiwaka, Xander," Howard Finkel said.

 **Entrant #1: Xander (BUNK'D)**

"Really, a teenager is the first entrant in this match," Michael Cole said.

"You never know, Xander could have some serious fighting skills to win this event," Corey Graves said.

"In 1995, Shawn Michaels went from number one and won the whole thing, lasting over thirty-five minutes, and in 2004, there was this guy that went from number one and won it also, lasting over sixty-one minutes," JBL said.

Xander walks up the steel steps and enters the ring. He then walks around the ring and stands near the top right corner as his music and cheers are lowered.

"Who's Xander opponent for the first two minutes of the rumble," Corey Graves asked.

"I think is someone who will kill him in the first minute," Michael Cole said.

 **("Free Bird" by Lynard Skynard plays)**

The second entrant that appeared on stage was this sixty-something year old man, who looked very pissed off and ready to fight as the crowd gave him a mix reaction (some people were fans of him, others despise him).

"Introducing the individual that drew number two, from Charleston, South Carolina, Angry Grandpa," Howard Finkel said.

 **Entrant #2: Angry Grandpa**

"This is someone you should not piss off," JBL said.

"It's YouTube star, Angry Grandpa, this guy is totally psychotic. He's famous for not only destroying a HDTV, but also destroying Pickleboy's PS4," Corey Graves said.

"At least he doesn't have that wrench with him," Michael Cole said.

Angry Grandpa then walks down the entrance way and he walks up the steel steps, and enters the ring.

"It will be Xander and Angry Grandpa starting off this rumble," JBL said.

"These two have the worst spots, but can they survive this match," Corey Graves asked.

Angry Grandpa just stood near the bottom left corner as his reception and music died down, soon after Howard Finkel exits the ring.

Then the bell rings and the Fandom Royal Rumble match begins, on the ringside floor was four referees (Charles Robinson, Mike Chioda, Drake Wuertz, and Shawn Bennett), ready to check for eliminations.

Soon, Angry Grandpa and Xander walk out of their corners and stood face to face.

"The Fandom Royal Rumble begins and this is a tense stare down," Michael Cole said.

After ten seconds of this stare down, Angry Grandpa and Xander begin to trade fist shots to the face.

"Fists are flying here between Xander and Angry Grandpa," JBL said.

After twenty seconds of fist shots, Angry Grandpa whips Xander into the ropes. When Xander bounces off the ropes, he dodges a boot from Angry Grandpa and when he bounces off the ropes again, both Xander and Angry Grandpa hit clotheslines at the same time, taking them both down.

"Both guys are down thanks to those clotheslines," Michael Cole said.

"And this is the opening minute of the match," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Angry Grandpa gets up and stomps onto Xander's back repeatedly.

"Angry Grandpa is stomping Xander right on the back," JBL said.

"A good idea for Angry Grandpa, he can weaken Xander further," Michael Cole said.

After ten stomps, Angry Grandpa picks up Xander and tries to get him out of the match, with no luck.

"Angry Grandpa is trying to get rid of Xander," JBL said.

"But Xander is holding onto the ropes tightly," Corey Graves said.

After twenty seconds of trying to eliminate him, Xander drops onto the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Xander remains in the match," Michael Cole said.

43 seconds remain until the next entrant comes out and Angry Grandpa picks up Xander and whips him into the bottom right corner.

"Xander hits the corner hard," JBL said.

"I think that is worse than him kissing Hazel," Corey Graves said.

Angry Grandpa climbs up the middle rope on the bottom right corner and starts punching Xander in the face.

"Angry Grandpa is firing away on Xander with those punches," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Angry Grandpa whips Xander into the top left corner, then Angry Grandpa runs up and gives him an avalanche, knocking Xander down.

"Brutal Avalanche and Xander is in hell now," Corey Graves said.

Angry Grandpa then tries to pull Xander arms off of his body.

"I think Angry Grandpa is trying to pull Xander's arms off their sockets," Michael Cole said.

After twelve seconds of this move, Angry Grandpa stops to see the rumble clock appear on the Titantron, which means another entrant was ready to enter the match.

"Who's got number three in the match," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #3: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

As the Family Guy theme song was playing throughout the arena, out came Peter Griffin who came out to a mix response from the crowd.

"Here's a big surprise," Michael Cole said.

"Family Guy's Peter Griffin is in the match early, entering number three," Corey Graves said.

"Ric Flair won the 1992 Royal Rumble match at the spot, but let's see if Peter can last all the way to number sixty," JBL said.

Peter runs down the map and he enters the ring, he then gets both Xander and Angry Grandpa with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Xander and Angry Grandpa by Peter," JBL said.

Then, Peter pushes Angry Grandpa into the top left corner. He then pushes Xander into the bottom right corner.

"What is Peter doing," Corey Graves asked.

"I think it is going to be bad," Michael Cole said.

Peter then runs and gives Xander an avalanche into the corner. He then runs and gets Angry Grandpa with an avalanche into the corner as well.

"Ouch, Xander and Angry Grandpa just got crushed by three hundred pounds of pure mass," JBL said.

Peter keeps giving out avalanches to Xander and Angry Grandpa for thirty seconds straight.

"Peter is just crushing the competition like they are compact cars," Corey Graves said.

Peter then scoops up Xander and tries to throw him out of the match, but Xander held onto the top rope for safety.

"Xander is in trouble here," Michael Cole said.

"We could see the first elimination in this match," JBL said.

Twenty seconds later, Angry Grandpa hits Peter in the back and saving Xander from elimination.

"Angry Grandpa breaks the elimination attempt and Xander remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

50 seconds remain until the next entrant appears as Angry Grandpa and Xander give Peter a double spinebuster. Angry Grandpa then gives Xander a clothesline as the crowd gave a mix reaction for the move.

"Well, the teamwork didn't last long," Michael Cole said.

Angry Grandpa then rolls under the ropes and grabs a chair from the under the ring, he then re-enters the ring with it.

"Angry Grandpa has a chair which is legal in a rumble," JBL said.

Angry Grandpa then nails Xander in the back with it, he then nails Peter in the back with the chair as well.

"Angry Grandpa is going crazy with that chair," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Angry Grandpa tries to nail Xander in the face with the chair, but he ducks the shot. Xander then gives Angry Grandpa a flapjack, knocking the chair out of his hands.

"Flapjack by Xander and he takes down Angry Grandpa," Michael Cole said.

Peter and Xander then stomp on Angry Grandpa, trying to weaken him.

"You don't see this everyday, a fatass and a teen counsellor stomping on an old man. But it is happening here at the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

After thirteen stomps on Angry Grandpa, Xander and Peter notice the rumble clock lit up again, which means another entrant was going to enter the match.

"Xander and Peter are ready for entrant number four, who is it," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #4: Cyrax (Mortal Kombat)**

With the sound of gears moving coming throughout the arena, out came the yellow and black cyber ninja, Cyrax, who came out to a good response from the crowd.

"Is that robot competing in the rumble," JBL asked.

"Yes he is, that is Cyrax from the violent game series, Mortal Kombat, entering number four and these fans do like him," Corey Graves said.

Cyrax runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails a double clothesline on Peter and Xander, taking them down.

"Cyrax just took down Peter and Xander, and Xander is doing well since entering number one," Michael Cole said.

Cyrax picks up Peter and starts to nail forearms to the chest.

"Cyrax with those forearms to Peter and it is even worse since that armor weighs a lot," JBL said.

After ten forearms, Cyrax gets Peter in a cross armbreaker, trying to break the arm apart.

"Cyrax with a cross armbreaker, he wants to break apart the arm of Peter," Corey Graves said.

"He's unstoppable since entering number four," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Xander climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Xander might be going for a high risk move in this match," JBL said.

Then, Xander nails a top rope elbow drop onto the chest of Peter.

"Top rope elbow drop on Peter by Xander," Michael Cole said.

Cyrax lets go of the hold and grabs the chair, he then nails Xander in the back with the chair.

"Xander takes a chair to the back," Corey Graves said.

Cyrax then unfolds the chair. He then grabs Angry Grandpa, hooks his arm around his neck, and gives him a suplex onto the chair, even bending it on impact as the fans cheer for the move.

"Angry Grandpa takes a hard suplex right onto the unforgiving chair," JBL said.

Cyrax then picks up Angry Grandpa and tries to get him out of the match, but Angry Grandpa was holding on for his life.

"Angry Grandpa is almost out of here, but he's trying to save himself," Michael Cole said.

Now a minute remains until the next entrant came out, then Peter and Xander help in trying to get Angry Grandpa out, but with no luck.

"Look at this three on one elimination attempt, but Angry Grandpa is still in the match," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds later, Angry Grandpa nail a fist to the faces of Xander, Peter, and Cyrax, breaking off the attempt and saving Angry Grandpa for the moment.

"And Angry Grandpa remains in the match," JBL said.

Then, Angry Grandpa starts to nail punches to the faces of Xander, Peter, and Cyrax.

"The Internet star is going crazy nailing punches to three guys at once," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds later, Angry Grandpa bounces off the ropes and nails a clothesline on Cyrax, taking him down.

"Now a clothesline, Angry Grandpa has some fight left in him," Michael Cole said.

Angry Grandpa then scoops up Xander and after a few seconds, he gives him a scoop slam right onto Cryax.

"Cyrax just got more punishment as Xander lands on him," JBL said.

Angry Grandpa grabs Peter from behind and gives him a back suplex, the move caused Peter to land on Xander and Cyrax.

"And Cyrax became a human doormat, being crushed by Xander and Peter," Corey Graves said.

Angry Grandpa gets up and notice the rumble clock lit up, which means another entrant was a going to enter the fray.

"Who's entrant five in the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #5: Kai Brewer (Kickin' It)**

With gongs going off across the arena, out came Jack's cousin, Kai Brewer, wearing a black and yellow karate gi. Kai ended up getting a very loud negative response from the crowd, he was probably one of the most hated characters in Disney history, even worse than Agent Graham (Lab Rats), Brad Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil), or even Darla Shannon (Jessie).

"Oh no, not this moron," Corey Graves said.

"I'm afraid so Corey, here comes Kai Brewer from Kickin' It, entering at number five," Michael Cole said.

"I like his attitude, makes me feel like I'm back in the ring," JBL said.

"Do you like someone that would kill his own relative to win some freaking trophy," Corey Graves said to JBL.

Kai just snarled as he walked down the ramp and yanks a sign out of a fan's hands. He then enters the ring and takes down Angry Grandpa with a roundhouse kick.

"Roundhouse kick and Kai just knocked down Angry Grandpa," JBL said.

He then picks him up and gives Angry Grandpa a belly to belly suplex as the fans boo for this obnoxious jerk.

"A belly to belly from Kai and these fans are not too happy with him," Michael Cole said.

Kai then picks up Cyrax and hooks his arm around his neck. He then lifts Cyrax up and gets him with a suplex/neckbreaker hybrid move.

"What a crazy move from Kai, he is showing no mercy here tonight," JBL said.

Kai then backs Peter into the top left corner and starts to nail karate kicks on his ribs.

"Kai backs Peter into the corner and is nailing kicks to the ribs," Corey Graves said.

After ten kicks, Kai turns around and Cryax drops him with a running dropkick as the fans gave a loud ovation for the move.

"Kai just nearly got his brains scrambled by Cyrax," Michael Cole said.

Xander then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner, he then jumps off and gets Kai with a brutal frog splash.

"A frog splash from Xander, honoring the late Eddie Guerrero," JBL said.

Xander and Cyrax then pick Kai up and try to toss him over the top rope, but Kai was holding onto the top rope for safety, preventing his elimination.

"Kai is holding onto those ropes for safety," Corey Graves said.

"I sure hope he doesn't get eliminated," JBL said.

Twenty seconds later and only 52 seconds remain until the next entrant came out, Angry Grandpa then gives Cyrax and Xander a double noggin knocker, causing to let go of Kai and saving him for the moment.

"Angry Grandpa comes in and saves Kai, man I want to see that idiot gone," Corey Graves said.

Kai then takes down Xander and Cyrax with a double clothesline. He then grabs Angry Grandpa's arm and puts him in a crossface.

"Kai has the crossface on Angry Grandpa, he only cares about hurting people," Michael Cole said.

Fifteen seconds later, Peter climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner and gets Kai with a diving headbutt, breaking off the hold as the fans gave a good reaction for the response.

"Top rope headbutt and Kai is in pain," JBL said.

Cyrax then picks up Kai, lifts him upside down, and gives him a brutal piledriver.

"Kai gets hit with a piledriver, they really want to get rid of Kai badly," Corey Graves said.

Then, Xander climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner and then he gets Kai with the red arrow as the fans were going ballistic for Xander's aerial offense in the rumble.

"Red arrow, Xander just turned Kai into a human pain magnet," Michael Cole said.

"Let's hope that Kai can recover because number six is about to come out," JBL said.

JBL was right, as Xander got up, the rumble clock lit up meaning that entrant number six was about to enter the Fandom Royal Rumble.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Wow, what a start so far and those entrants (except for Kai) have been doing really well so far. But how well will they do when number six enters the chaotic mess. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 5**

 **Entries still left: 55**

 **People in the ring: 5**

 **Eliminated competitors: None, so far.**

 **People still in the match: Xander, Angry Grandpa, Peter Griffin, Cyrax, and Kai Brewer.**

 **Who will be next entrant to enter the Fandom Royal Rumble?**

 **You will have to wait and see.**


	4. Camp Rumble Blood

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 4: Camp Rumble Blood**

* * *

The fans looked at the stage to see the next entrant that was coming out in ten seconds.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #6: Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the former leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, who got a very loud standing ovation from the crowd as she had this makeshift bo staff in her hand (it was made with two kendo sticks).

"Are you serious, a girl is competing in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Anything can happen, especially in this rumble," JBL said.

"Here comes Ruby Rose from the hit anime style web series, RWBY, she is entrant number six," Corey Graves said.

Ruby walks down the ramp and points to a sign that someone brought to the event that reads, "Team RWBY is better than Team JNPR".

"I think we got some die hard RWBY fans here tonight," JBL said.

"Well RWBY is a really popular web series," Corey Graves said.

It takes Ruby fifteen seconds to enter the ring and then she separates her staff, holding the two kendo sticks.

"We are about to go hardcore at the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Ruby hits Peter in the ribs with her weapons, then she hit Xander in the face with it as well, she hits Cyrax in the ribs as well with those weapons, and then she nails Angry Grandpa in the knee with those sticks, taking almost everyone down.

"Ruby is going kendo stick crazy in the rumble," JBL said.

"Well she's a weapons nerd and creates some of the most wild weapons possible," Corey Graves said.

Ruby then whacks the sticks onto Kai's back repeatedly as the fans went crazy for it.

"Look at Ruby hitting Kai like that," Michael Cole said.

"Kai is like an xylophone and those sticks are used to produce some painful music," JBL said.

Twenty seconds later, Ruby stops and sees Xander running towards her. She then whacks Xander in the ribs with those sticks and then gives him a White Russian Leg Sweep with those sticks.

"Xander just paid the price with a strike to the ribs, followed by a White Russian Leg Sweep," Michael Cole said.

"Made famous by ECW legend, The Sandman," Corey Graves said.

Ruby gets up and joins the sticks together to form her makeshift bo staff again.

"Now Ruby uses those sticks to form some sort of crazy staff," JBL said.

Ruby nails Peter three times with that weapon, then she nails those three strikes to Xander, Angry Grandpa, Kai, and Cyrax as the fans were still cheering for this crazy chick.

"Look at Ruby causing all of this destruction in the ring," Michael Cole said.

"She could win this rumble if she keeps it up," JBL said.

55 seconds remain until the next entrant comes out and Ruby climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner and separate her sticks again. After a few seconds, she jumps off and whacks Cyrax and Xander in the skull with those weapons, taking them down.

"High impact stick shots from Ruby and down goes Xander and Cyrax," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Kai got Angry Grandpa up on the top rope and he climbs up to the top rope as well. Kai then hooks Angry Grandpa's around his neck and then he delivers a top rope superplex to the boos of fans.

"What a superplex on Angry Grandpa by Kai," JBL said.

As Kai started got up, Ruby uses one of her sticks to try to choke out Kai.

"Ruby is trying to choke out Kai, she must really hate him," Michael Cole said.

"Everyone hates Kai, he's nothing but an asshole," Corey Graves said.

Twenty seconds later of Ruby putting in that choke on Kai, Ruby let's go of Kai and nails him in the back with those two sticks as he holds his back in pain.

"Ruby is just destroying Kai with those kendo sticks," JBL said.

With Ruby up and with Xander and Cyrax fighting in the top right corner, the rumble clock lit up meaning that another entrant was ready to enter the match.

"Who's about to join the rumble next," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #7: Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

What sounded like thrash metal coming through the speakers, out came the fiery Canterlot High student, Sunset Shimmer. Beside her signature leather jacket, she had on a blueish green shirt and blue jeans, she got a standing ovation from the crowd as she had a metallic bat in one hand and a garbage can in the other hand.

"Looks like the rumble is about to be extreme again," JBL said.

"Here's my favorite to win the match, Sunset Shimmer from the Equestria Girls movie series, is entrant seven," Corey Graves said.

Sunset walks down the ramp and then she throws the can towards Ruby, but Ruby uses her sticks and swats it away like a baseball.

"Ruby is using her smarts and swats away that garbage can," Michael Cole said.

Sunset then enters the ring with bat in hand, Sunset dodges the sticks attack from Ruby. Sunset then swings the bat and breaks the sticks in half, Sunset then hits Ruby in the ribs with that metal bat.

"Sunset breaks Ruby's sticks and hits her in the ribs with that bat," JBL said.

Sunset then nails the bat right into the ribs of Xander, Angry Grandpa, Peter Griffin, and Cyrax as Sunset nearly takes out everyone in the ring with that weapon.

"That lunatic just destroyed the ring with that bat," Michael Cole said.

"I expect that from Sunset Shimmer," Corey Graves said.

Sunset then drops the bat and picks up Ruby. Sunset then hooks Ruby's arm around her neck and gives her a suplex.

"Suplex on Ruby by Sunset," Michael Cole said.

But Sunset was not done, Sunset then bounces Ruby's head onto the mat like a basketball.

"Sunset is bouncing Ruby's head onto the mat," JBL said.

"She wants to make sure that Ruby is out of the match," Corey Graves said.

After ten bounces, Sunset gets up and nails Angry Grandpa with a brutal kick to the side of the head, taking him down.

"What a loud kick, Sunset is on fire so far in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Sunset then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, she then jumps off and nails a top rope leg drop on Angry Grandpa as the fans cheer for the move.

"Top rope leg drop by Sunset, can anything stop her," Corey Graves said.

Sunset then picks up Angry Grandpa and tries to eliminate him from the match, but Angry Grandpa held onto the top rope for safety.

"This is getting very intense, Sunset might eliminate Angry Grandpa from the match," JBL said.

"But he's holding onto those ropes, so it is tough for him to go," Michael Cole said.

Fifteen seconds later and 49 seconds until another entrant comes out, Kai hits Sunset in the back and saves Angry Grandpa from elimination.

"Again, that asshole Kai saves Angry Grandpa again from that elimination," Corey Graves said.

Kai then nails Sunset and Angry Grandpa with karate kicks to the face as the fans boo at Kai for his move.

"Can someone stop that freaking asshole from ruining this match," Michael Cole said.

Kai then runs up and nails Cyrax with a clothesline that nearly turns him inside out.

"What a brutal clothesline," JBL said.

"I might just have to get involve if Kai wins the match," Corey Graves said.

Kai then scoops up Peter and gives him a running powerslam as the fans keep booing for that asshole.

"And now a running powerslam on Peter," JBL said.

"That is impossible for Kai to do that on a three hundred plus pound Peter," Michael Cole said.

Kai then gives Xander his version of the Irish curse backbreaker and then throws him into the bottom right corner.

"What a backbreaker from Kai and he launches Xander into the corner," Corey Graves said.

Kai then grabs Ruby by the wrist and punches her in the hand as the fans keep booing Kai.

"What a dirty move by Kai to do that on Ruby," Michael Cole said.

Kai then looks at Sunset (who was on the ground) and then he jumps from the middle rope and lands his foot right on Sunset's ankle as she was rolling around in pain.

"Oh come on, someone get this moron out of here," Corey Graves said.

Kai walked confidently around the ring as the fans were just booing him, even some of the Bronies and RWBY fans want to get in the ring and beat up Kai, but were being held back by security.

"I think these fans really want to beat Kai to death," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Kai gets hit in the back of the skull by a plastic cup full of beer by some pissed off fan as Kai looked very angry from that move.

"Ha, looks like Kai got hit by some angry fan's cup of beer," Corey Graves said.

"How can these fans do that to a karate champion, that is wrong," JBL said.

As Kai remained standing, he looks to see the rumble clock counting down, knowing that another entrant was ready to enter the match.

"Let's hope the next entrant gives Kai the karma that he deserves," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Then, the lights go out in the arena and the place was pitch black.

"What happened to the lights," Michael Cole asked.

"Possibly a power outage," Corey Graves said.

And then...

 ** _Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma._**

After those words, the lights come back on and the next entrant was in the ring, behind Kai. The fans went crazy for the next entrant known as...

 **Entrant #8: Jason Voorhees (Friday The 13th)**

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed in shock.

"IT'S JASON VOORHEES, HE'S ENTRANT NUMBER EIGHT," Corey Graves screamed.

"Kai, whatever you do, don't turn around," JBL said to Kai.

Kai turns around to see Jason **(this is the Jason Voorhees from Freddy vs. Jason)** behind him. Jason then squeezes Kai's head in a vice grip.

"Jason is squeezing out Kai like a juicer," Michael Cole said.

"You don't want to mess with someone that has the highest kill count in horror movie history," Corey Graves said.

After putting on that grip for seven seconds, Jason throws Kai right into the top left corner of the ring. Jason then nails a big boot to the face of Sunset.

"Jason throws Kai in the corner and then nails Sunset with a big boot," JBL said.

Jason then gets Peter with a spinebuster, he then gets Angry Grandpa with his version of the world's strongest slam, and finally, Jason kicks Cyrax in the ribs, lifts him up, and drops him with a jackknife powerbomb.

"Peter, Angry Grandpa, and Cyrax get knocked down by Jason," Corey Graves said.

Jason looked up to see Xander up on the top rope on the top right corner of the ring, Xander then tries to get him with a cross body dive, but Jason ends up catching him.

"Oh no, this could be a big mistake for Xander," Michael Cole said.

After a few seconds, Jason gets Xander with a backbreaker and tosses him away like a rag doll. **[1]**

"Ouch, let's hope that move didn't paralyze Xander," JBL said.

Jason then goes through the middle ropes and exits the ring, he then looks under the apron for a weapon. He then pulls out a table and sets it up diagonally on the barricade.

"Oh boy, Jason pulls out that table and sets it up against the barricade," Corey Graves said.

"I hope that no one goes through it," Michael Cole said.

Jason re-enters the ring and sees a scared Ruby on the mat, it seems that Jason wants to hurt Ruby in this match.

"Oh god, Ruby get the hell out of the ring, Jason is going to kill you," JBL said to Ruby.

Ten seconds later and a minute remained until the next entrant comes out, Sunset sneaks attacks Jason by breaking the metal bat over Jason's back, but Jason had no effect from it and turns around to see a terrified Sunset.

"Oh boy, Sunset try using the same move Hawes did in Part VI to take out Jason and it failed again," Michael Cole said.

Five seconds later, Jason gets Sunset in a brutal bear hug and begins to squeeze the life out of her.

"Oh no, Jason has Sunset in a bear hug, just like what happened to Creighton Duke in The Final Friday," Corey Graves said.

Jason locks in that bear hug for ten seconds and then he drops Sunset onto the ring mat. Jason then grabs Kai by the neck and gives him a thunderous chokeslam.

"Jason delivers a brutal chokeslam, right onto Kai," Michael Cole said.

Jason then picks up Cyrax and tries to get him out of the match, but Cyrax was hanging onto the top and middle ropes for safety.

"Jason is trying to get Cyrax out of the match," JBL said.

"It is going to be hard because Cyrax weighs a lot due to his armor," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds later, Ruby hits Jason with a forearm and that angers Jason. So Jason drops Cyrax onto the ring mat, Jason then picks up Ruby and gives her a sidewalk slam.

"Ruby pays the price and gets dropped with a sidewalk slam from the monster known as Jason," Michael Cole said.

As Jason got up and with him looking for another unfortunate soul to fight, the rumble clock started to tick down, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's the next unfortunate entrant to enter the rumble," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #9: Fin Shepard (Sharknado)**

With the Sharknado theme song playing through the speakers, out came Fin Shepard, who got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Well Jason might have some competition here," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant nine is Fin Shepard, from the so bad it is freaking hilarious movie series, Sharknado," Corey Graves said.

Fin runs down the ramp and then he hops onto the ring apron. He then hops onto the top rope and then he nails Jason with a missile dropkick.

"Missile dropkick from Fin and Jason is starting to wobble a bit," JBL said.

Fin gets up and starts to nail Jason with a series of forearms to the face.

"Fin is now firing off forearms to the face of Jason," Michael Cole said.

"I don't know if it is smart or dumb for Fin to do that," Corey Graves said.

After ten forearms, Fin sees Jason right near the ropes. So, Fin runs and bounces off the ropes, hoping to get Jason out of the match.

"Fin bounces off the ropes," JBL said.

"What is he doing," Michael Cole asked.

Fin then tries to nail a running boot to Jason. But suddenly...

Jason pulls Angry Grandpa in front of him and Fin nails Angry Grandpa with a running boot. The impact knocks Angry Grandpa over the top rope and onto the floor to a mix response from the crowd (although it was mostly cheers).

"That mistake just cost Angry Grandpa the match," Corey Graves said.

"He's the first one eliminated from the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL said.

 **1st Elimination: Angry Grandpa; Eliminated by: Fin Shepard (accidentally); Duration-14:26**

Angry Grandpa gets up and starts to have one of his freak outs, he flips over the steel steps, then he kicks the barricade in pure anger.

"Good god, someone get a straight jacket because Angry Grandpa has gone crazy," Michael Cole said.

Angry Grandpa then searches under the ring and pulls out a wrench to the cheers from the crowd.

"Oh no, Angry Grandpa has that wrench, this is not good," JBL said.

Angry Grandpa then grabs a camera from a photographer at ringside and throws it onto the ground. He then uses the wrench to smash the camera into dozens of pieces.

"Angry Grandpa is just destroying that camera with that wrench," Corey Graves said.

"Can we get security out here," JBL said.

Thirty seconds later, security came out and removed Angry Grandpa from ringside and there was a minute left until the next entrant arrives, the action in the ring stopped because of Angry Grandpa's freak out.

"Finally, Angry Grandpa is gone, we don't need a full scale riot here," Michael Cole said.

Five seconds later, Fin comes behind Jason and gives him a German suplex, then he nails another German suplex on Jason, and finally, Fin nails the third and final German suplex on Jason, taking him down.

"That's amazing, Fin was able to hit three German suplexes on the monster, Jason," JBL said.

Fin gets up and scoops up Xander, then he drops him down with a scoop slam.

"And a scoop slam by Fin on Xander," Corey Graves said.

Fin then starts to nail right hands to the face of Peter.

"Fin is firing punches to the face of Peter," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Fin whips Peter into the ropes and when he bounces off the ropes, Fin nails him with a dropkick.

"Dropkick on Peter, Fin is doing well since entering number nine," JBL said.

Fin then picks up Xander and places him up on the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, he then climbs up to the middle rope on that corner as well.

"This could spell disaster for Xander and Fin," Michael Cole said.

Fin then hooks the arm of Xander, but then, Kai came in and grabs Fin's legs. He then delivers a powerbomb to Fin while Fin gets Xander with a middle rope superplex as the fans went crazy for that move.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed.

"Looks like we almost got an explosion in the ring, Fin and Xander might be out," Michael Cole said.

With Xander and Fin down, plus with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock ticked down which means another entrant was ready to enter the match.

"Who will be entrant ten in this match," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #10: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the grimm detective, Nick Burkhardt, who came out to a great ovation from the crowd (apparently, they were all fans of Grimm).

"Here comes another surprise entrant," JBL said.

"From the hit ABC series, Grimm, it is Nick Burkhardt, who's entrant number ten," Corey Graves said.

"Let's see how this grimm will do in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

Nick runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then takes down Fin with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Kick from Nick and done goes Fin," JBL said.

Nick then kicks Sunset in the ribs, hooks her arm around his neck, and gives her a suplex.

"Suplex on Sunset by Nick," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Jason scoops up Kai and leads him to the empty garbage can in the top left corner of the ring (the same can that Sunset brought into the ring).

"Oh god, is Jason planning to finish Kai like what he did to Charles McCulloch in Manhattan," Corey Graves asked.

Kai was scared out of his mind and pleaded Jason to stop.

"Please, have mercy, please," Kai said to Jason, but Jason puts him head first into to garbage can.

"Kai just got put in the can like the pure trash that he is," Michael Cole said.

Jason then picks up the garbage can and slams it down right onto the mat with Kai still inside it.

"Ouch, I think Kai might have a migraine from that move," Corey Graves said.

Jason then launches the can to the other side of the ring as the fans went insane for that move, knowing that Kai deserve it for the crap he pulled.

"Did you see Jason launch that can with Kai inside," Michael Cole asked.

"He shouldn't have done that to a respectable karate champion," JBL said.

On the top right corner, Ruby was giving hard chops to the chest of Peter, trying to weaken him enough to be thrown over the top rope.

"Look at Ruby just lighting up those chops on Peter, is like she is a knife and Peter is butter," Corey Graves said.

After ten chops, Ruby begins to choke out Peter using her boot and putting it up against his throat as Peter was struggling to get air because of that move.

"Now Ruby is trying to choke out Peter with her boot," Michael Cole said.

"I think Ruby could be making a big mistake for pulling off that move," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Ruby lifts up Peter and tries to get him over the top rope, but Peter was holding onto the top rope for safety.

"I think Ruby might be getting rid of Peter now," Corey Graves said.

"That's going to be hard for someone that weighs a little over a hundred and ten pounds trying to eliminate a three hundred pound man," JBL said.

Twelve seconds of that elimination attempt later and 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Ruby had no more strength left to continue that attempt so she lets go of Peter and drops him onto the mat.

"Peter remains in the match for now," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Xander and Cyrax whip Sunset off the ropes and when she bounces off the ropes, Xander and Cyrax try for a double clothesline, but Sunset ducks the move. Sunset then bounces off the ropes again and this time, she nails Xander and Cyrax with a jumping double clothesline, taking them down.

"Sunset ducks the double team move and nails Xander and Cyrax with a jumping double clothesline," Corey Graves said.

As Sunset got up, Kai comes out of nowhere and nails Sunset with a kick to the back of the skull, taking her down as the fans gave even louder boos for Kai and that sneak attack.

"Oh come on, Kai just nearly took Sunset's head off with that kick," Michael Cole said.

"I'm seriously want to go in that ring and break Kai's spine in two," Corey Graves said.

As Kai was celebrating, Nick snuck behind him and lifts him up and then he put him in a torture rack as the fans gave a loud standing ovation for Nick's move.

"Torture rack, Nick has the torture rack on Kai," Michael Cole said.

"It's not fair," JBL said.

"Who cares, Kai deserves it after seeing what he did to Sunset," Corey Graves said to JBL.

Twenty seconds later, Nick drops Kai to the ground and then Nick bounces off the ropes and gives Kai a leg drop to the face.

"Nick drops the leg on Kai," Michael Cole said.

"I think Kai's karma is biting him really hard," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Peter, Xander, Cyrax, Fin, Jason, and now Nick were having this all out brawl in the middle of the ring.

"Look at this crazy brawl we have with these six guys in the ring," JBL said.

"Wait, what is Ruby doing," Michael Cole asked.

What Michael was talking about was that Ruby was climbing up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. She then turns around, jumps off the rope, and gets the six guys with an insane moonsault as the fans went ballistic for the move and chanting "that was awesome".

"GOOD LORD," JBL screamed.

"What a moonsault from Ruby Rose, she took out six guys with that high risk assault," Michael Cole said.

"But can anyone survive entrant eleven because that person will be out in a matter of seconds," Corey Graves said.

With everyone down, the rumble clock started to tick down meaning that entrant eleven was ready to enter the Fandom Royal Rumble.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **[1]-That moment with Jason destroying Xander with a backbreaker is a reference to the movie, Jason X, in which Jason kills Azrael with a backbreaker and tosses him away like a rag doll.**

 **Wow, Ruby, Sunset, Jason, Fin, and Nick have entered the match, I'm sure all the fans will be happy to see them in the ring and getting a chance to win the money. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 10**

 **Entries still left: 50**

 **People in the ring: 9**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa.**

 **People still in the match: Xander, Peter Griffin, Cyrax, Kai Brewer, Ruby Rose, Sunset Shimmer, Jason Voorhees, Fin Shepard, and Nick Burkhardt.**

 **Can the rest of the entrants be able to get up when the next entrant comes out?**

 **Well, you will have to wait until the next chapter comes out.**


	5. A Secret Rumble

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 5: A Secret Rumble**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as the fans start to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #11: Walter O'Brien (Scorpion)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the leader of Team Scorpion, Walter O'Brien, who got a lukewarm response from the crowd.

"Looks like this rumble just got a bit smarter," JBL said.

"The leader of Team Scorpion, Walter O'Brien, is entrant number eleven," Corey Graves said.

"I feel like he won't last two seconds in this match," Michael Cole said.

Walter runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Fin Shepard with a brutal clothesline.

"Clothesline on Fin from Walter," JBL said.

"Not bad for a genius," Michael Cole said.

Walter then picks Nick Burkhardt up, hooks Nick's arm around his neck, and gives him a suplex.

"Suplex on Nick from Walter," Michael Cole said.

"Let's hope Walter doesn't do anything stupid to risk his elimination," Corey Graves said.

As Walter got up, he sees Kai Brewer coming his way and catches his foot in time. Walter then swings Kai's foot away from him, grabs him from behind, and gives him a release German suplex.

"Walter sees Kai coming and nails him with a German suplex," Corey Graves said.

Walter gets up again, he then gets Sunset Shimmer in a Full Nelson position, and give her a tiger suplex.

"What a suplex from Walter," JBL said.

"Can anyone take him out," Michael Cole asked.

As Walter got up, Jason Voorhees and Xander start to nail punches right onto Walter's face.

"Jason and Xander are trying to wear down Walter with those punches," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Xander and Jason whip Walter off the ropes and when he bounces off the ropes, Xander and Jason give him a double spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster on Walter from Jason and Xander," JBL said.

"That will take him out," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile in the ring, Peter Griffin was trying hard to eliminate Cyrax from the match, but Cyrax was holding onto the top and middle ropes for safety.

"Peter might be sending Cyrax back to the metal shop where he belongs," JBL said.

"You never know, Cyrax could get out of this mess," Corey Graves said.

Twenty seconds of that elimination attempt later and only 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Peter drops Cyrax onto the apron and when he tries to hit him with a forearm, Cyrax responded with a kick to the side of the head.

"What a loud kick by Cyrax onto Peter," Michael Cole said.

Then, Cyrax jumps from the apron and gives Peter a shoulder block, taking him down.

"And a shoulder block from Cyrax and he takes down Peter," JBL said.

As Cyrax got up, Ruby Rose nails Cyrax with a running neckbreaker, taking him down as well.

"Ruby hits the neckbreaker on Cyrax," Corey Graves said.

"At least she isn't using those kendo sticks anymore," JBL said.

Over in the bottom right corner, Jason was dealing out these wicked right fists onto the face of Nick.

"Jason is dealing out right hands on Nick," Michael Cole said.

"This grimm can't handle the Crystal Lake killer," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen shots later, Jason lifts up Nick's legs, leads him to the middle of the ring, and drops him with an Alabama Slam.

"Alabama Slam," JBL said.

"Hope Nick isn't too stunned from that brutal attack," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Kai was busy trying to eliminate Sunset from the match, but Sunset was hanging onto the middle rope, preventing her elimination.

"Kai is trying hard to eliminate Sunset, what a great man," JBL said.

"If he eliminates Sunset, then I'm going to take a mic and shoves it down his freaking throat," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds of that attempt later, Walter nails a dropkick onto the back of Kai, letting Sunset go as Sunset remains on the apron.

"That was a close one, Sunset remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

As Sunset re-entered the ring and with fights going on in the ring, the rumble clock ticked down meaning another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's entrant number twelve," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #12: Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

As the buzzer went off, out came this light blue moose known as Lumpy, as the crowd gave him a good ovation.

"Seriously, a moose is in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Whoever created this rumble must be high on something," JBL said.

"Here comes entrant twelve, it is Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends, the famous YouTube animated series known for its gore and bloodshed," Corey Graves said.

Lumpy runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Sunset, Jason, Nick, Xander, and Fin with punches to the face.

"Lumpy might be making a stupid move," Michael Cole said.

"Well, he's not the brightest bulb in the toolshed," Corey Graves said.

Then, Ruby nails Lumpy with an enzugiri, knocking him loopy.

"That enzugiri was loud," JBL said.

"It probably knocked Lumpy's brain around like a pinball," Michael Cole said.

Ruby then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. But before she could nail a move, Kai pushes Lumpy right into the corner and causing Ruby to lose her footing, wrecking herself on the corner as the fans cringe at the move.

"Ouch, that was pretty painful looking," Corey Graves said.

"Ruby might be regretting making that move," JBL said.

Kai then hops on the middle ropes and nails his version of the disaster kick on Ruby, knocking her off the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave loud boos to Kai for that elimination.

"That mistake costs Ruby the match," Michael Cole said.

"These fans certainly don't like that," Corey Graves said.

 **2nd Elimination: Ruby Rose; Elminated by: Kai Brewer; Duration-12:24**

As Ruby left the ringside area, Kai goes behind Lumpy and gives him a brutal release German suplex.

"Kai gets Lumpy with a German suplex," JBL said.

Kai then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner, ready to hit Lumpy with some aerial offense.

"I think Kai might be very stupid to hit an aerial move in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Kai then jumps off the top rope, but then Fin comes up and gets Kai with a Codebreaker out of nowhere as the fans cheer loudly for that move.

"What a Codebreaker from Fin," Corey Graves said.

"He hit that out of nowhere like Randy Orton and his RKO," Michael Cole said.

Then, Sunset comes up and gets Kai with a Texas Clover Leaf as Kai screams in pain.

"Sunset has the Texas Clover Leaf on Kai, she should be disqualified," JBL said.

"Submissions don't count, only throwing a person over the top rope and onto the floor will do it, but she wants Kai to feel the pain that he caused her early on," Corey Graves said.

Twenty seconds of putting in that hold later and a minute remained until the next entrant came out, Nick came out and drop the leg right onto the back of Kai's skull.

"Nick drops the leg on Kai, who is in total pain," Michael Cole said.

Nick gets up and tosses Sunset over the top rope, but she hanged onto the top rope and was inches from the floor.

"Sunset is hanging on at the moment," Corey Graves said.

Then, Sunset flips over and lands in the ring, then she nails Xander with a dropkick, taking him down.

"Sunset flips back into the ring and takes down Xander with a dropkick," Michael Cole said.

"Let's hope Kai eliminates her," JBL said.

Then, Sunset notices Jason in the bottom right corner of the ring and gives him a series of kicks to the ribs.

"Look at Sunset with those kicks onto Jason," Michael Cole said.

"I think Sunset is committing suicide by going up against Jason like that," JBL said.

After ten kicks, Jason grabs Sunset and throws into the corner. He then gives Sunset a brutal chop to the chest.

"Sunset made a big mistake and got a chop to the chest as a response," JBL said.

Jason then scoops up Sunset and puts her upside down, he then gives her a brutal tombstone piledriver.

"Tombstone piledriver on Sunset, Jason is much like The Undertaker in this match," Corey Graves said.

"Sunset was probably buried six feet under after that move," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Lumpy lifts up Fin and slams him into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Lumpy slams Fin right into that corner," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lumpy rams his shoulder right into the ribs of Fin.

"Lumpy is just wearing down Fin with those rams of his," Michael Cole said.

"I think Fin's ribs might be tender enough for them to be broken," JBL said.

After thirteen seconds of ramming, Lumpy gets out of the corner and looks for someone to fight. At the same time, the rumble clock starts to tick down meaning entrant thirteen was about to enter the match.

"Who's unlucky entrant thirteen," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Soon, these footprints appear on the screen as this music start to play.

"What's going on here," JBL asked.

"I have no idea," Corey Graves said.

Then, suddenly the music had this drum beat followed by...

 ** _Inspector Gadget._**

 **Entrant #13: Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget)**

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed.

As those words were heard, out came the dim witted inspector known as Inspector Gadget as the fans started to chant "Go-Go Gadget".

"IT'S INSPECTOR GADGET, HE'S IN THE RUMBLE," Corey Graves screamed.

"Go-go Gadget, win the rumble," JBL said.

Gadget runs down the ramp and he enters the ring as the people in the ring looked surprised to see he was in the rumble.

"You MAD agents won't stop me, go-go gadget handcuffs," Inspector Gadget said and out of his hat was not handcuffs, instead it was a kendo stick.

Suddenly, the stick started to spin like a helicopter blade as Xander, Peter, Cyrax, Kai, Sunset, Jason, Fin, Nick, Walter, and Lumpy jump through the middle ropes or go through the bottom ropes to avoid that spinning stick.

"Oh boy, everyone is jumping out of the way to avoid Gadget's spinning kendo stick," JBL said.

"Well he's known for his glitches, so you don't know what will come out of his hat," Corey Graves said.

Twenty seconds later, the stick finally stopped as everyone finally got back into the ring and all ten of those individuals try to get Gadget out of the rumble, but Gadget had his arms wrapped around the top rope, so he wasn't going anywhere.

"Look at this ten on one elimination attempt, they really want to get rid of Gadget from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"They have to be really careful, you never know what will happen with Inspector Gadget in the room," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds of that elimination attempt later and 57 seconds until the next entrant comes out, Gadget uses his legs to shove all ten entrants to the other side of the ring.

"Look at Gadget shoving all those people out of the way," JBL said.

"They definitely paid the price with trying to eliminate Gadget," Michael Cole said.

As Lumpy and Cyrax got up, Gadget knocks them both down with a double running clothesline.

"What a double clothesline, Gadget could be a favorite to win the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Gadget then notices Kai getting up, so he comes behind him and gives him a back suplex.

"Gadget hits a back suplex on Kai," Corey Graves said.

As Gadget got up, Xander hops onto Gadget's back and puts the sleeper hold on him.

"Xander has the sleeper hold on Gadget, he's trying to make him pass out in the rumble," JBL said.

"I just got word from the back that Xander has lasted over twenty-two minutes and counting in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"That's pretty good starting at number one," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Gadget stumbles backwards and Xander lands in the bottom left corner and even worse, Sunset was standing in the corner and feels the impact between the two guys.

"Oh, Sunset got squashed into the corner," JBL said.

"I think she might have her ribs broken from being crushed by Xander and Gadget," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, Fin was dealing out punches to the face of Nick.

"Fin is unloading with punches to Nick's face," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Fin whips Nick out of the corner and Nick hits the corner really hard. As he stumbled forward, Lumpy nails him with a dropkick, taking him down.

"Nick hits the corner really hard and is taken down by Lumpy and that dropkick," JBL said.

"Lumpy has done a lot better since entering the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Lumpy then gets Nick back up and puts him in a camel clutch as Nick was in pain.

"Lumpy has the camel clutch on Nick," Michael Cole said.

"You have to toss a person over the top rope and onto the floor to be eliminated, but Lumpy wants to put the pain on Nick to make it easier for him to be eliminated," JBL said.

As Lumpy still has the camel clutch on Nick and with multiple fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, meaning another person was going to enter the match.

"Who will be our fourteenth entrant in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #14: Liv Rooney (Liv & Maddie)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the teen star of Sing It Loud and Voltage, Liv Rooney, to a standing ovation from the crowd. For this occasion, Liv was wearing a light blue dress with light blue wrestling boots.

"Now this is very interesting," Michael Cole said.

"Here comes Liv Rooney from the Disney series, Liv & Maddie, she's entrant number fourteen," Corey Graves said.

 **(FACT: According to multiple wrestling sites and YouTube group, newLEGACYinc, number fourteen is the unluckiest number in the match, people that drew these numbers have back luck in real life including drug/alcohol problems, being fired, or have died. The wrestlers that drew this number include Marty Jannetty, Davey Boy Smith, The Berzerker, Doug Gilbert, Diamond Dallas Page, Eddie Guerrero, Joey Mercury, Umaga, MVP, Chris Masters, Rey Mysterio, and Stardust.)**

Liv then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then nails clotheslines to Nick, Fin, Sunset, Cyrax, Walter, and Gadget, taking them down.

"Look at Liv hitting clotheslines all over the ring," JBL said.

Then, Kai comes out of nowhere and nails her with a brutal kick to the side of her head as fans boo Kai once again for that attack.

"Oh come on, does Kai even have a freaking soul," Corey Graves said.

"He doesn't care one bit, all he cares about is winning the rumble," JBL said.

As Liv stumbled a bit, Lumpy runs out of the bottom right corner and knocks Liv down with a jumping calf kick to the face.

"And Lumpy takes down Liv with a kick to the face," Michael Cole said.

Lumpy gets up and Kai gets behind him, then he gives him a German suplex. Kai still hold onto Lumpy and gives him another German suplex, then Kai nails another German suplex on Lumpy.

"Look at Kai nailing suplex after suplex on Lumpy," Michael Cole said.

"Kai is taking Lumpy to his version of Suplex City," JBL said.

Kai then nails another German suplex on Lumpy, he then nails another German suplex, followed by another German suplex, then another German suplex, then another German suplex, then another German suplex, and finally, Kai gives Lumpy a tenth and final German suplex as Lumpy held his head in pain.

"Ten German suplexes and Lumpy doesn't know where he is," JBL said.

"He could be gone thanks to those suplexes," Michael Cole said.

Then, Jason kicks Kai in the ribs and lifts Kai in the air. He then lifts him higher in the air and drops him with the last ride as the fans gave a loud cheer for the move.

"The last ride, Jason gets the last ride on Kai," Corey Graves said.

"Come on Kai, get back up," JBL pleaded to Kai.

A minute remains until the next entrant came out and Peter was able to get Cyrax over the top rope, but he hanged onto the bottom rope to avoid elimination. But Peter was using his foot to try to push Cyrax off the apron.

"Peter gets Cyrax over the top rope, but Cyrax is still on the apron hanging for his life," Michael Cole said.

Fifteen seconds later of trying to push Cyrax off the apron, Nick and Fin grab Peter from behind and gives him a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex on Peter from the Sharknado survivor and the grimm detective," JBL said.

As Cyrax rolled back into the ring, Nick and Fin grab Cyrax by the head and they drop him with a double DDT.

"Fin and Nick hit the double DDT on Cyrax," Corey Graves said.

As Nick and Fin got up, Jason attacks Nick, while Gadget attacks Fin.

"Jason and Gadget are trying to wear down Nick and Fin by attacking them with punches," Michael Cole said.

Three seconds later, Xander, Kai, and Walter join in this chaotic scene as there was an all out brawl in the middle of the ring.

"Look at this seven person brawl that is happening in the middle of the ring," JBL said.

"This might turn into a war zone if this continues," Corey Graves said.

Liv then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner, she then jumps off and gets those seven people with a Dean Ambrose style dive as the fans went crazy with "that was awesome" chants.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed.

"Liv takes out seven people with that dive," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Peter gets up and hooks Walter's arm around his neck, he then lifts him up and after a few seconds, he drops him with a suplex.

"Peter nails a suplex on Walter," JBL said.

"He was smart to get one of the guys that was taken out by that dive," Corey Graves said.

As Peter got up, the rumble clock started to tick down, meaning that another person was ready to enter the match.

"Alright, who's entrant fifteen," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

As the buzzer went off, a white circle appears on the screen, then a shot was heard and the circle turned to red.

Suddenly, an Aston Martin drove down from the back and near the ramp and then the next entrant came out of the car and it was...

 **Entrant #15: James Bond**

"I can't believe it," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Entrant fifteen in the Fandom Royal Rumble is Bond, James Bond," JBL said.

The crowd gave a loud standing ovation as James Bond **(this is the version of James Bond played by Daniel Craig)** runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then nails a chop to the chest of Peter.

"James nails a chop to Peter," Michael Cole said.

"You don't mess with James Bond," Corey Graves said.

Then, James sees Kai running towards him and gives him a hip toss.

"James now gets the hip toss on Kai," Michael Cole said.

James then starts to give out a series of punches to the face of Walter.

"James is unloading with punches to the leader of Team Scorpion," JBL said.

"Walter has no chance against someone like James Bond," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, James whips Walter off the ropes and when he bounces off the ropes, James gives Walter a back body drop.

"Did you see how high Walter flew," Michael Cole said.

"And he crashes down onto the mat," JBL said.

James then sees Fin running towards him, so James tosses Fin over the top rope, but he hanged onto the top rope and was inches away from the floor.

"James nearly launches Fin out of the match," Corey Graves said.

"But Fin holds on at that moment," Michael Cole said.

Fin then flips over the top rope and back into the ring, but then he gets knocked down with a double dropkick from Sunset and Liv.

"Fin gets taken down by the two women in the rumble match," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Kai was trying hard to eliminate Xander from the match, but Xander was holding onto the middle rope for safety as he remains on the apron.

"Kai is desperately trying to eliminate Xander from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Do it Kai, eliminate that pretty boy from the match," JBL said to Kai.

Twenty seconds of that elimination attempt later and 58 seconds until the next entrant came out, Sunset comes behind Kai and gives him a low blow as the fans went crazy for that move.

"Kai just got low blowed by Sunset," Michael Cole said.

"Yes Sunset, show Kai who's the best in the ring," Corey Graves said to Sunset.

As Kai hold his manhood in pain, James lifts up Kai in a fireman's carry position and then he drops him with Wasteland.

"Wasteland on Kai, shades of Bad News Barrett," Michael Cole said.

Then, James scoops up Cyrax and drops him with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Cyrax from James Bond," Corey Graves said.

James then sees Nick in the bottom right corner and he sees Xander in the top left corner of the ring, so he has an idea.

James runs up and gives Nick a brutal uppercut in the corner. Then, James runs up and nails Xander with a uppercut in that corner as well.

"Look at those uppercuts on Xander and Nick by James Bond," Michael Cole said.

"We are seeing James channeling his inner Cesaro here tonight," JBL said.

Then he goes back and forth nailing Xander and Nick with uppercuts, he nails two more uppercuts each to Xander and Nick.

"I think Xander and Nick might lost a few brain cells thanks to those uppercuts," Corey Graves said.

James then try to nail another uppercut on Nick, but Peter runs up and gets James with a shoulder tackle.

"James gets knocked by Peter and that shoulder tackle," Michael Cole said.

In the top right corner of the ring, Sunset was nailing punches to the face of Jason.

"Sunset is firing away punches at Jason," Corey Graves said.

"It is still a really bad idea to do that to Jason," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Jason pushes Sunset out of the corner and scoops her up onto his shoulder.

"See, I told you it was a bad idea," Michael Cole said.

"What is Jason going to do," Corey Graves asked.

Jason then runs and drops Sunset with a running powerslam, taking her down.

"Running powerslam from Jason on Sunset," JBL said.

"Jason has been doing really well despite entering at number eight," Michael Cole said.

As Jason got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to count down meaning entrant sixteen wax ready to enter the match.

"Who's the person that got number sixteen in the match," Corey Graves asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Well, it seems that the ring is getting pretty full with each new entrant coming out and Xander is doing decent since entering number one, but can he last all the way to number sixty, only time will tell. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 15**

 **Entries still left: 45**

 **People in the ring: 13**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa and Ruby Rose.**

 **People still in the match: Xander, Peter Griffin, Cyrax, Kai Brewer, Sunset Shimmer, Jason Voorhees, Fin Shepard, Nick Burkhardt, Walter O'Brien, Lumpy, Inspector Gadget, Liv Rooney, and James Bond.**

 **Who will be entrant sixteen?**

 **And who can stop Jason or Kai?**

 **You have to wait and see.**

 **Until then, enjoy the last episode of Steven Universe's In Too Deep event, which airs tonight.**


	6. Angry Gamer and a Pop Star

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 6: Angry Gamer and a Pop Star**

* * *

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #16: The Angry Video Game Nerd**

As the buzzer went off, out came the legendary YouTube star, The Angry Video Game Nerd, who came out to a standing ovation from the crowd as they sing his opening theme song.

"Oh boy, here comes a favorite to win the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

"It is foul mouthed YouTube bad game reviewer, The Angry Video Game Nerd, and he's entrant number sixteen," Corey Graves said.

"This lunatic should not be here, he should be in an asylum," JBL said.

AVGN sprints down the ramp and he enters the ring. Then AVGN sees Nick Burkhardt near the ropes and he nails a clothesline that knocks Nick over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"AVGN scores his first elimination and Nick is out," Michael Cole said.

 **3rd Elimination: Nick Burkhardt; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration-12:12**

As Nick left the ringside area, in the ring, AVGN nailed three punches to the face of Cyrax and those punches were from his Power Glove. The punches knock Cyrax right near the ropes.

"AVGN just punched Cyrax right near the ropes," JBL said.

"Those Power Glove punches really did a number on Cyrax," Corey Graves said.

AVGN notices Lumpy right behind him, running towards him looking to take out AVGN early in the match.

"Lumpy might be taking AVGN out of the match," Michael Cole said.

AVGN suddenly grabs Lumpy by the head and throws him into Cyrax, the impact knocks both men over the top rope and onto the floor as AVGN was feeling pumped about scoring three eliminations so far.

"Cyrax and Lumpy are now out of the rumble," JBL said.

"That is three eliminations so far for Angry Video Game Nerd," Michael Cole said.

 **4th Elimination: Cyrax; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration-24:20**

 **5th Elimination: Lumpy; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration-8:20**

As Cyrax and Lumpy left the ringside area, in the ring, AVGN was nailing back and forth punches to Peter Griffin and Kai Brewer.

"We got AVGN with punches to Kai and Peter," Corey Graves said.

"We can't no one give Kai a break," JBL asked.

Ten seconds later, AVGN sees Liv Rooney coming towards him and then he lifts up Liv and drops her with a Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop on Liv by AVGN," Michael Cole said.

"He is on a roll since entering," Corey Graves said.

AVGN gets up and goes face to face with Jason Voorhees, AVGN has a hatred for Jason ever since playing the Friday the 13th video game.

"Here is a rivalry brewing," JBL said.

"AVGN and Jason are having this intense face off," Michael Cole said.

"You game f***ing suck ass," AVGN said to Jason.

Ten seconds later, Jason and AVGN were trading back and forth shots to their faces.

"We are having a punching match with Jason and AVGN," JBL said.

"Who will be left standing," Corey Graves asked.

Ten more seconds later, Jason nails AVGN with a knee to the ribs, then he bounces him off the ropes, and gives AVGN a pop up powerbomb.

"Pop up powerbomb," Michael Cole said.

"Jason makes Kevin Owens' powerbomb look like a spark," JBL said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out and Sunset Shimmer got Walter O'Brien over the top rope, but he hanged onto the top rope and was not moving a muscle.

"Walter is over the top rope, but he is hanging on like a spider in its web," Corey Graves said.

Twenty seconds later of that elimination attempt, Walter fights back with punches to Sunset's face and she let go of Walter, sending him back into the ring. Walter then nails Sunset with a clothesline, taking her down.

"Walter is back in the ring and takes down Sunset with a clothesline," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Xander grabbed one of Liv's legs, wraps it around his leg, and puts her in a figure four leg lock.

"Figure four," JBL said.

"We are seeing Xander pulling off a Ric Flair move here at the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds later, Fin Shepard climbed up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Fin then jumps off and gets Liv with a Swanton Bomb on Liv as the crowd gave a mix reaction for the move.

"Swanton Bomb on Liv from Fin," Michael Cole said.

"These fans are in a split decision for that move," Corey Graves said.

As Fin got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, meaning another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant seventeen in the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #17: Kick-Ass**

As the buzzer went off, out came the street smart superhero, Kick-Ass, with green batons in his hands.

"Well, here's another unexpected entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Here comes the hero known as Kick-Ass, he's entrant number seventeen," Corey Graves said.

Kick-Ass runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, then he nails Kai with his batons, right into Kai's chest and arms.

"Looks like Kick-Ass is kicking ass here in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Why won't anyone help Kai," JBL said.

This beatdown lasted ten seconds, Kick-Ass then drops the batons, grabs Kai, and gives him a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on Kai by Kick-Ass," Michael Cole said.

Kick-Ass gets up and nails Walter with a spinebuster.

"Now Kick-Ass nails a spinebuster on Walter," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, AVGN picks up Xander and puts him in a fireman's carry position, then he gives him an airplane spin. As he spins around, Xander's legs start to hit people around the ring, his legs hit Peter, Sunset, Jason, Fin, Inspector Gadget, Liv, and James Bond, knocking them into this dazed state.

"Oh my, Xander might be getting sick from this horrible ride," JBL said.

"Not to mention that Xander is taking out people with his legs hitting everyone around him," Michael Cole said.

The airplane spin lasts thirty seconds and AVGN drops Xander back onto his feet. As Xander was stumbling around the ring, AVGN comes behind him, and gives him a back suplex.

"A back suplex by AVGN on Xander," Corey Graves said.

"Can AVGN keep up his momentum," Michael Cole asked.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and AVGN lifts up Kick-Ass and drops him with a sit-out powerbomb.

"AVGN nails a powerbomb on Kick-Ass," JBL said.

"He might be out early because of that move," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Fin hopped onto Jason's back and puts a sleeper hold on him as Jason was struggling to stay up.

"Fin has the sleeper hold on Jason," Corey Graves said.

"We might see Jason pass out in the rumble," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Jason falls onto the mat with Fin still locking in that sleeper hold.

"Jason falls onto the mat because of that sleeper hold," Michael Cole said.

"We hardly see Jason like this, he's usually beating up people, not passing out from a sleeper hold," Corey Graves said.

Fin puts that hold on for fifteen seconds until he lets go of Jason and finds another person to fight.

Meanwhile, Peter was trying to get Sunset over the top rope, but she was hanging onto the top and middle ropes for safety, trying to avoid elimination.

"Peter is trying to eliminate Sunset from the rumble," JBL said.

"Come on Sunset, these Bronies don't want to see you be eliminated by Peter," Corey Graves said.

This elimination attempt lasted for eighteen seconds as Peter was getting tired and gave up that elimination attempt. He lets go of Sunset as she land on the apron and she rolled back into the ring.

"Sunset survives at the moment and continues to fight in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

"That was a close one for sure," Corey Graves said.

As Sunset rolled back into the ring and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock begin to tick down, meaning another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Who's entrant number eighteen in the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #18: Kramer (Seinfeld)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the wacky Cosmo Kramer, who came out to a very loud standing ovation from the crowd (since he lived in New York City).

"Looks like the crowd are on their feet for the next entrant," Michael Cole said.

"It's Kramer from the legendary sitcom, Seinfeld, and he's entrant number eighteen," Corey Graves said.

Kramer then walks down the ramp and he steps onto the apron.

When he enters the ring, AVGN and Kick-Ass nail a double clothesline that knocks Kramer over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were shocked to see what happened.

"Hello and goodbye Kramer," JBL said.

"That could be a record breaker there," Michael Cole said.

 **6th Elimination: Kramer; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd and Kick-Ass; Duration-0:01.7**

"I just got word that he did break a record, he lasted 1.7 seconds, the shortest time in the rumble ever," Corey Graves said.

Kramer was shocked to be out so fast, his jaw dropped as the refs were holding back.

"Come on, I wasn't ready," Kramer said.

"Too bad Kramer, you only get one chance in this rumble," Michael Cole said to Kramer.

As Kramer left the ringside area, Kai was nailing Daniel Bryan style kicks to the chest of Liv as the fans chant "No" for each kick.

"Look at Kai, he think he is better than Daniel Bryan," Corey Graves said.

"Bravo, that is a true champion right here," JBL said.

Kai manage to hit Liv with nine straight kicks and before he could hit a tenth kick, AVGN comes from behind and hits a release German suplex on Kai.

"German suplex from the angry gamer on Kai," Michael Cole said.

As Kai got on his knees, Kick-Ass nails him with a kick right to the jaw, nearly knocking some of Kai's teeth out.

"Kick-Ass with a kick straight into Kai's jaw," Corey Graves said.

"Oh come on," JBL whined.

Meanwhile, Fin runs up and nails Kick-Ass with his version of the Bullhammer.

"Bullhammer by Fin, he must have watched a lot of Bad News Barrett matches," Michael Cole said.

As Fin turned around, AVGN kicks Fin in the gut and gives him a stunner, taking Fin down.

"Stunner, AVGN gets the stunner on Fin," Corey Graves said.

As AVGN got up, Peter lifts him up onto his shoulders and gets him with an electric chair drop.

"AVGN just got flatlined by Peter," JBL said.

"Peter has been in the match for over thirty minutes since entering at number three," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Jason was trying to get James over the top rope, but James was holding onto the ropes very tight to avoid going over the ropes.

"Jason is trying to get James out of the match, but with no luck at all," Corey Graves said.

"It might be hard, James is a very tough guy and it won't be easy to get rid of him," Michael Cole said.

That elimination attempt lasted eighteen seconds and 57 seconds remains until the next entrant came out, as James nails an elbow to the side of Jason's head.

As Jason stumbled backwards, Xander runs up and hits Jason with double knees right to the chest.

"Look at Xander, he gets Jason with those knees," Corey Graves said.

"Not to mention that James is still kicking in the match," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Sunset scoops up Walter and gives him a scoop slam. Sunset then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Sunset gives Walter a scoop slam and is climbing up to the top rope," JBL said.

"She could be making a big mistake here," Michael Cole said.

Sunset then turns around and goes for the moonsault on Walter, but Walter moves out of the way and she crashed and burned onto the mat.

"That was stupid of Sunset, she just paid for going for the moonsault," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, James sees AVGN coming. So he slams him onto the ground while holding onto AVGN's legs, then he puts the sharpshooter on AVGN as he screams in pain.

"James locks the sharpshooter on AVGN," JBL said.

"Even though submissions don't count, it will help to eliminate AVGN much quicker," Corey Graves said.

He put on that hold for twenty seconds until Kai came up and gives James a bulldog as the fans boo for that move.

"Kai nails the bulldog on James and these fans don't like it one bit," Michael Cole said.

Kai then gets up and starts to give Liv multiple punches to the face as fans start to chant "Kai Sucks Ass".

"These fans should not give Kai these hurtful chants," JBL said.

"Well, let's hope that the next entrant can put an end to Kai's behavior," Michael Cole said.

Michael was right, with Kai punching Liv and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, meaning entrant nineteen was on their way.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #19: Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

With "Double Take" playing through the speakers, out came the teen singing star, Austin Moon, who came to bunch of screams from some fan girls at ringside. For this occasion, Austin was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and black jacket over his shirt, on the back of the jacket was "Fandom Royal Rumble" written on it.

"Great, even more teens have entered this thing," Michael Cole said.

"Here comes a favorite that could win the rumble, it is Austin Moon from the Disney series, Austin & Ally, he's entrant nineteen," Corey Graves said.

Austin runs down the ramp and he hops onto the apron. He then jumps onto the top rope and nails Kai with a missile dropkick which brought cheers from the crowd.

"Missile dropkick on Kai from Austin," Michael Cole said.

"Finally, someone shut the mouth of that asshole," Corey Graves said.

Austin gets up and nails punches to Xander, Peter, Sunset, Jason, Fin, Walter, Gadget, James, AVGN, and Kick-Ass.

"Austin is firing with punches to everyone in the ring," Michael Cole said.

"That pretty boy singer is one tough fighter," JBL said.

Then, Liv lifts Kai onto her shoulders as Austin climbs to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"What is Austin and Liv doing," Corey Graves asked.

"Could we see doomsday device in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Austin then jumps off the top rope as he and Liv get him with doomsday device as the fans chant "L.O.D" for that move.

"Doomsday device," Michael Cole said.

"Shades of WWE tag team, The Legion of Doom," Corey Graves said.

Austin gets up and nails a superkick to AVGN and then Liv picks up AVGN and drops him with a blue thunder bomb.

"Superkick and a blue thunder bomb from Austin and Liv onto AVGN," JBL said.

Then, Austin and Liv pick up AVGN and try to throw him over the top rope, but he was hanging onto the top rope for safety.

"We could see AVGN being eliminated right here," Michael Cole said.

"Those two singers are having a real hard time eliminating him," Corey Graves said.

That elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and there was 57 seconds left until the next entrant came out, AVGN escapes Austin and Liv, and lands on the mat.

AVGN then gives the two blonde singers a double noggin knocker.

"AVGN escapes elimination and gives the singers a double noggin knocker," Michael Cole said.

"No one can escape the wrath of Angry Video Game Nerd," JBL said.

In the bottom left corner, Kick-Ass was giving Walter a series of punches to the face as the fans start to count each punch.

"Look at Kick-Ass with those punches to Walter," Michael Cole said.

 **1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10**

After ten punches, Kick-Ass gets Walter with a monkey flip.

"Monkey flip on Walter by Kick-Ass," Corey Graves said.

"Kick-Ass is doing pretty well in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Peter picks up Fin and then he drops him with white noise.

"White noise from Peter on Fin," JBL said.

Over in the top right corner, Xander lifts Kai in a Death Valley Driver position, he then runs out of the corner and gives him a running senton.

"What a senton on Kai from Xander," Michael Cole said.

Then, Xander, Austin, and Liv pick up Kai and try to throw him over the top rope, but Kai was holding onto the top and middle ropes for safety.

"Kai might be very close to being eliminated," Corey Graves said.

"Please, I don't want to see those three teen punks eliminate Kai," JBL said.

"I rather see them eliminate Kai than him winning the rumble," Michael Cole said.

That elimination attempt lasted seventeen seconds as they drop Kai onto the ring apron and he rolls back into the ring.

"Yes, Kai is in still the match," JBL said.

"But maybe not for long, because we will be a third through the rumble in a matter of moments," Corey Graves said.

Corey was right, as Kai re-entered the ring and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock ticked down as the next entrant was on their way.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

As the buzzer went off, a Lotus Espirit was seen driven near the stage and out came the next entrant which was...

 **Entrant #20: Dazzle Novak (Moonbeam City)**

"Who's this guy," Michael Cole asked.

"If you watch T.V Cole, that's Dazzle Novak from the new Comedy Central animated series, Moonbeam City, and he's entrant twenty," Corey Graves said to Michael Cole.

Dazzle runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring, he then gets Austin and Liv with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline from Dazzle on the singers," JBL said.

Dazzle then nails punches to Fin, Peter, Xander, Walter, Kick-Ass, AVGN, Sunset, Jason, James, and Gadget.

"Look at Dazzle dealing out punches to everyone," Michael Cole said.

"It might not be a wise move for him to do that," Corey Graves said.

Dazzle then picks up Kai and puts him in a torture rack position, then he drops him with a shell shock.

"Shell shock on Kai from Dazzle," Corey Graves said.

"Why would that cop do that to Kai," JBL said.

Dazzle gets up and lifts up Austin, hoping to get him with a back suplex.

"Dazzle is looking for a suplex on Austin," Michael Cole said.

"I don't think he is looking for a suplex," Corey Graves said.

Corey was right, Dazzle wants to throw Austin out of the match. So, Dazzle walks over to the ropes and then Austin flips back onto his feet. As Dazzle turns around, Austin nails him with a Pele kick.

"Austin flips back and nails Dazzle with a Pele kick," Corey Graves said.

"I think Dazzle doesn't know where he is," JBL said.

Dazzle stumbles to the top right corner and suddenly, Peter lifts up Dazzle and tries to throw him out of the match. But, Dazzle holds onto the top rope for safety.

"Peter is taking advantage of this situation and tries to throw Dazzle over the top rope," JBL said.

"But Dazzle has a tight grip on those ropes, so he has nowhere to go," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and a minute remained until the next entrant came out, as Peter drops Dazzle onto the apron and he rolls back into the ring.

"Well, Dazzle is safe for now," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Austin gets AVGN in a Boston Crab as AVGN was screaming in pain.

"Austin locks in the Boston Crab on AVGN," JBL said.

"AVGN is feeling intense pain like he is playing McKids," Corey Graves said.

Austin locks in the hold for fifteen seconds when Kai comes up and nails a bulldog on Austin.

"Kai with the bulldog on Austin," Michael Cole said.

"Can someone get that ass out of this rumble," Corey Graves asked.

Kai gets up and nails a series of punches to the face of Xander as fans keep booing at Kai for his viciousness.

"Look at Kai with punches to Xander, isn't he great," JBL asked.

"I rather have an STD than seeing Kai beat up Xander like that," Corey Graves said.

Kai nails ten punches to Xander and then he gives Xander a belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly on Xander from Kai," Michael Cole said.

"When is this rumble over," Corey Graves asked.

Meanwhile, Liv hooks Sunset's arms and gives her a tiger bomb.

"Tiger bomb on Sunset from Liv," Michael Cole said.

Then, Liv and Kick-Ass start to have this punch fest with each other, and a few seconds later, Dazzle, Jason, and Peter join in this brawl.

"Looks like we have a five way brawl in the middle of the ring," Corey Graves said.

"Wait, what is Walter doing," JBL asked.

JBL was talking about was that Walter was climbing up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. After a few seconds, Walter jumps off and gets the five fighters with a shooting star press, taking them all down as the fans went ballistic for that move.

"OH MY GOD," Corey Graves screamed.

"Shooting star press from Walter and he takes out five people with that move," Michael Cole said.

With those six people down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down which means entrant twenty-one was on their way.

"Who is entrant twenty-one in the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **So, twenty people have entered so far and forty people remain, but will those forty fighters have a chance against the current fighters in the ring, only time will tell. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 20**

 **Entries still left: 40**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, and Kramer.**

 **People still in the match: Xander, Peter Griffin, Kai Brewer, Sunset Shimmer, Jason Voorhees, Fin Shepard, Walter O'Brien, Inspector Gadget, Liv Rooney, James Bond, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Kick-Ass, Austin Moon, and Dazzle Novak.**

 **Will AVGN score more eliminations?**

 **And who is entrant twenty-one?**

 **All I can say that the next chapter will be magical!**


	7. A Magical Encounter

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 7: A Magical Encounter**

* * *

The fans looked at the stage as they start counting down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Suddenly, on the screen was a photo of this fancy looking wand.

"Okay, this is getting really weird," JBL said.

"I know right," Michael Cole said to JBL.

Then on the screen was the message that said, "Moon...Prism...POWER!", then a blast of pyro goes off on the stage. The fans gave a loud standing ovation for the next entrant which was...

 **Entrant #21: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)**

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed.

"I can't believe it," JBL said in shocked.

"It's anime most iconic magical girl, Sailor Moon, she's here in the rumble," Corey Graves said in an excited mood.

Moon runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then runs up and nails Dazzle Novak with a clothesline from behind. Even worse, Dazzle was near the ropes and the impact knocks Dazzle over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his chance at winning the match.

"Dazzle gets hit from behind and is knocked out of the match," Michael Cole said.

"Looks like Moon has some fight in her," Corey Graves said.

 **7th Elimination: Dazzle Novak; Eliminated by: Sailor Moon; Duration-2:20**

As Dazzle left the ringside area, in the ring, Moon comes behind Sunset Shimmer and gives her a back suplex.

"Back suplex on Sunset by Sailor Moon," Michael Cole said.

Moon gets up and grabs Austin Moon from behind. She then rolls up but she wasn't going for the pin, instead she grab Austin by the face and locks in the Bank Statement on him as Austin was screaming in pain.

"Sailor Moon locks in bank statement, shades of Sasha Banks," JBL said.

"Well, Sasha is a fan of Sailor Moon, so she might have taught her a few moves before the rumble," Corey Graves said.

This hold lasts twenty seconds when Liv Rooney comes up and drops an elbow onto Moon's back.

"Liv breaks the hold," JBL said.

"She doesn't want to see Austin in pain anymore," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Kai Brewer grabs Kick-Ass by the head and tosses him over the top rope, but Kick-Ass grabs onto the top rope and was inches away from the floor.

"Kai almost eliminates Kick-Ass from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Hopefully he doesn't get eliminated by that asshole," Corey Graves said.

Kick-Ass swings his body and lands onto the ring apron. As that was happening, Kai picks up one of Kick-Ass' batons.

"Kai has that baton, ready to strike at any moment," JBL said.

Kai then runs up and nails Kick-Ass in the face with the baton, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor as fans boo Kai for that elimination.

"There goes Kick-Ass thanks to Kai," Michael Cole said.

"What a great move from him," JBL said.

 **8th Elimination: Kick-Ass; Eliminated by: Kai Brewer; Duration-9:02**

As Kick-Ass left the ringside area and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out, in the ring, Peter Griffin scoops up Xander and gives him a scoop slam, Peter then climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom right corner.

"Scoop slam on Xander and Peter is now climbing up to the middle rope," Corey Graves said.

"This could be a bad idea," Michael Cole said.

Peter jumps off and gives Xander a splash from the middle rope.

"Middle rope splash on Xander from Peter," JBL said.

"And Xander has been in the rumble for nearly forty minutes," Corey Graves said.

As Peter got up, Jason Voorhees picks up Peter and puts him in a gorilla press position, he then throws him into Fin Shepard and Walter O'Brien, taking them down.

"And Jason launches Peter right into Fin and Walter," Michael Cole said.

"Jason is doing pretty well, even though he hasn't scored any eliminations yet," Corey Graves said.

Then, Austin and Liv start to nail Jason in the back with vicious forearms.

"Austin and Liv are nailing Jason with forearms to the back, hopefully they can take him out of the match," JBL said.

After ten forearms, Liv and Austin lift Jason up and give him a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex and the singers take down the big and bad Jason Voorhees," Corey Graves said.

In the top left corner, Angry Video Game Nerd uses a rope (the ones used for tag team matches for the partner to hold on to) and begins to choke out Inspector Gadget with it.

"Look at AVGN choking out Inspector Gadget with that rope," Michael Cole said.

"All AVGN cares about is winning that money," JBL said.

He keeps that choke hold on for over ten seconds as the rumble clock ticked down, meaning that the next entrant was on their way.

"Who's entrant twenty-two in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 ** _Here comes the money, here we go, money talks, here comes the money._**

 **Entrant #22: Steven Universe (Steven Universe)**

With Shane McMahon's entrance music blaring across the arena, out came Steven Universe who was dressed up as his wrestling alter ego, Tiger Millionaire. He was shuffling his feet like Shane as the fans went crazy for Steven.

"Look like these fans have a new favorite here," JBL said.

"Here comes the half gem known as Steven Universe and he's entrant twenty-two," Corey Graves said.

Steven then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails a double dropkick on Liv and Austin.

"Steven hits a double dropkick onto Liv and Austin," Michael Cole said.

"Well he is a Crystal Gem, they are known for fighting," Corey Graves said.

Steven gets up and then he runs up, nailing Walter with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Steven gets the swinging neckbreaker on Walter," Michael Cole said.

"Well, he was part of Beach City Underground Wrestling, so he does have some wrestling experience," Corey Graves said.

Steven gets up and starts to nail forearms onto Peter.

"Steven is starting to throw forearms onto Peter," Corey Graves said.

"That might not be smart of Steven, considering Peter is the size of three beer kegs," JBL said.

After ten forearms, Steven nails Peter with an enzugiri, knocking him onto the ropes.

"Steven with the enzugiri on Peter, Peter is right near the ropes at the moment," Michael Cole said.

Then, AVGN tries to eliminate Peter from the rumble, but was having a really hard time lifting him up.

"AVGN is trying to eliminate Peter, but he is having a hard time considering how much Peter weighs," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Moon joins in on the elimination attempt, they were able to lift Peter off of his feet, but was still in the match in the moment.

"Sailor Moon and AVGN are trying to eliminate Peter, but they are still having a hard time with it," Michael Cole said.

Ten more seconds later, Steven joins in the elimination attempt as they were getting closer to eliminating Peter.

"Now we have a three on one elimination attempt on Peter as Steven, Sailor Moon, and AVGN are trying to lift him out of the match," Corey Graves said.

Six seconds later and 59 seconds left until the next entrant came out, AVGN, Moon, and Steven lift Peter over the top rope and he lands onto the floor as the fans gave a decent ovation for that elimination.

"Seconds of trying to eliminate Peter and they manage to do it," JBL said.

"Peter is eliminated after spending over thirty-nine minutes in the match," Michael Cole said.

 **9th Elimination: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Sailor Moon, and Steven Universe; Duration-39:01**

As Peter left the ringside area, in the ring, Steven turns around and Kai picks him up by the collar of his shirt, then he gives him a headbutt (it wasn't as bad as Jasper's headbutt, but it still hurts), taking him down as fans boo at Kai.

"Kai just takes down Steven with a headbutt, what a great move," JBL said.

"Seriously, if Kai wins, I'm going to break his legs," Corey Graves said.

As Kai celebrated what he did, he turns around and Moon nails Kai with a roundhouse kick to the face, with the heel of Moon's boot hitting Kai on the jaw, taking him down as the fans cheer for the move.

"What a kick, I think Kai might need his jaw to be tighten after that attack," Michael Cole said.

Moon turns around and Jason grabs her by the throat, looking for a chokeslam on the sailor soldier.

"Oh boy, Sailor Moon might be saying goodbye to her time in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Moon then kicks Jason in the ribs, letting him go of her. Moon then bounces off the ropes and nails Jason with a running dropkick.

"Sailor Moon hits a running dropkick on Jason," Michael Cole said.

As Jason stumbled a bit, James comes behind him and gives him an Angle slam.

"Angle Slam from 007 onto Jason," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Xander hooks the arm of Fin and lifts him up, after a few seconds, he drops him with the jackhammer.

"Jackhammer on Fin by Xander," Corey Graves said.

"I guess he took some lessons from Goldberg before the rumble was on the air," Michael Cole said.

As Xander got up, Sunset runs up and gives Xander a fameasser.

"Fameasser by Sunset on Xander," JBL said.

"Man, Xander is still in the match ever since entering number one," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, AVGN locks in the calf killer on Walter as he was screaming in intense pain.

"AVGN has the calf killer on Walter," Michael Cole said.

"I think Walter might not be able to walk because of this brutal move," JBL said.

He continues to lock in the move until the rumble clock started to lit up, so AVGN let go of Walter and looks at the stage.

"Who's about to enter the Fandom Royal Rumble next," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #23: Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

With the Star vs. The Forces of Evil theme song playing throughout the arena, out came the princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly, who came out to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Well, this rumble has been invaded by more magic kids," Michael Cole said.

"Here comes the magical Mewni princess, Star Butterfly, entering the rumble at number twenty-three," Corey Graves said.

Star runs down the ramp and she enters the ring. Then, Star was ended up in a three way face off with Sailor Moon and Steven Universe, it was a battle of the magical kids of the past (Sailor Moon), present (Steven Universe), and the future (Star Butterfly).

"Oh boy, this is an intense face off," JBL said.

"Which one of these magical beings is the best," Corey Graves said with excitement.

The fans were on their feet as Star and Moon pulled out their wands and Steven summoned his shield.

After fifteen seconds of this face off, Moon, Steven, and Star traded blows with each other as the fans couldn't decide which person to cheer for.

"Look at this, we have a three way brawl with the magical kids of this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"And these fans are having a hard time choosing which person to cheer for," Corey Graves said.

Twenty seconds of this brawl later, Steven launches his shield, causing Moon and Star to dodge it, and the shield starts to bounce all over the ring.

"Look out, flying shield," JBL said.

The shield ends up hitting Xander, Sunset, Fin, Walter, Gadget, and Jason, with Jason getting knocked over the top rope and landing on the apron, with the table he set up below him.

"Ouch, those six people just felt the immense power of that shield that used to belong to Rose Quartz," Corey Graves said.

"Jason nearly got eliminated, but he remains on the apron for now," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Kai capitalize on the situation as he grabs Gadget by the legs and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"Gadget is gone from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Go-go Gadget ice pack," JBL said.

 **10th Elimination: Inspector Gadget; Eliminated by: Kai Brewer; Duration-21:01**

Meanwhile, Jason gets up and suddenly, Liv and Austin nail him with a double running dropkick, knocking him off the apron and into the table, breaking it in half as the fans gave a loud cheer for the bump.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed.

"Jason breaks into that table and is now eliminated from the rumble," JBL said.

 **11th Elimination: Jason Voorhees; Eliminated by: Liv Rooney and Austin Moon; Duration-31:06**

As Gadget and Jason left ringside, in the ring, Kai ends up nailing Liv and Austin with a double clothesline, taking them down.

"Kai with a double clothesline and he has been in the match for over thirty-seven minutes now," JBL said.

Kai then tries to hit a DDT on Star, but Star pushes him out of the way and he gets dropped with a double spinebuster by Xander and Fin.

"Kai tried for a DDT on Star, but ended up getting hit with a double spinebuster instead," Michael Cole said.

"Yes, now all we need is to see that punk get eliminated," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Sunset lifts up Liv and sets her on the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, she then climbs up to the top rope, looking for some top rope maneuver.

"Oh man, Sunset is taking a big risk in this rumble again," Michael Cole said.

Sunset then hooks Liv's arm around her neck and drops her with a top rope superplex as the fans gave out cheers and "that was awesome" chants.

"What a superplex by Sunset on Liv," JBL said.

"Those two women might be broken like sticks," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Moon was nailing punches right to the face of Steven.

"Moon is unleashing punch after punch on Steven," Michael Cole said.

After ten shots, Moon scoops up Steven and gives him a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Steven," JBL said.

"He might be a Crystal Gem, but he can't handle the power of the Sailor Soldier," Corey Graves said.

Moon then notices Kai getting up, so she hops onto the middle ropes, and nails a disaster kick right into the face of Kai, taking him down as the fans cheer for Moon.

"Now Kai takes a disaster kick to the face," Michael Cole said.

"Come on Kai, fight off the pain and beat those weaklings," JBL said to Kai.

As Moon got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, which means another entrant would enter the match.

"Who has drawn number twenty-four," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #24: Trent (Total Drama)**

Soon, what sounded like an acoustic guitar was playing through the speakers (the music was similar to Elias Sampson's entrance music), and out came Total Drama's musician, Trent.

"Huh, this is a very interesting entrant," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant number twenty-four is Trent, one of the original twenty-two campers from the hit animated reality T.V series, Total Drama," Corey Graves said.

Trent walks down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then lays out punches to Xander, Sunset, Fin, Walter, Liv, Austin, Sailor Moon, and Steven.

"Trent is firing off punches to everyone he sees," JBL said.

"He is the freshest man in this match," Michael Cole said.

Trent then runs up and nails a clothesline on Moon, taking her down.

"Trent with a brutal clothesline on Sailor Moon," Corey Graves said.

"She might be out of it," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Kai was on his knees and Star nails him with a kick to the back. Even worse is that Star is wearing her rhino boots so the point was digging right into his back.

"Ow, what a loud kick," Michael Cole said.

"I think Kai's spine just felt the point of Star's boot," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Xander was trying to get Liv out of the match. He got her up onto the top rope, but she was holding onto the middle ropes for safety.

"Xander is trying to eliminate Liv from the match," JBL said.

"I'm surprise Xander has any energy left since entering number one," Michael Cole said.

That elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Liv dropped onto the apron and she rolled back into the ring.

"That was a close one, but Liv remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Star tries to get Trent with a back suplex, but Trent flips back onto his feet. When Star turned around, Trent nails Star with a karate kick to the side of the head, taking her down.

"Well, that might damage Star's brain," JBL said.

"She try for a back suplex, but Trent reverses it and hits his own kick on her," Michael Cole said.

In the bottom right corner, Sunset was nailing Walter with right hands to the face.

"Sunset is unloading on Walter like she is a shot gun," Corey Graves said.

"Yeah, Sunset was entrant seven and has been in the ring for over thirty-four minutes," Michael Cole said.

After ten shots, Sunset jumps up and gets Walter with a jumping DDT.

"Jumping DDT and the leader of Team Scorpion is on dream street," Michael Cole said.

58 seconds remain until the next entrant came out and Trent was nailing elbows right onto the top of Austin's head.

"Trent is giving Austin a new tune," JBL said.

"Yeah and the song is called, brain elbowed," Corey Graves said.

After ten elbows, AVGN comes behind Trent and gives him a release German suplex.

"What a German suplex on Trent from AVGN," Michael Cole said.

AVGN gets up, kicks Steven in the gut, hooks his arms, and gives him this tiger bomb backbreaker as the fans cringe at that move.

"Oh, that looked painful," Corey Graves said.

"That was a tiger bomb backbreaker and Steven might have his back broken," JBL said.

Meanwhile, James scoops up Star and tries to hit her with a running powerslam. But, Star counters and gives James a tornado DDT.

"Tornado DDT and James is down," Michael Cole said.

As Star got up, she runs up and hops onto the top rope on the bottom right corner. She then jumps off and nails James with a top rope elbow drop as the fans cheer for the move.

"What an elbow on James from Star," Corey Graves said.

"007 hasn't been doing well recently in this rumble," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Kai was nailing an array of punches and kicks to Moon as the fans keep booing Kai for this attack.

"Look at Kai with a fury of offensive moves on Sailor Moon," JBL said.

"And these fans sure don't like him for that," Michael Cole said.

After ten seconds of that vicious onslaught, Kai nails Moon with a northern lights suplex.

"Northern lights suplex on Sailor Moon from Kai," Corey Graves said.

"Kai has been in the match for nearly forty minutes and still looks good since entering number five," JBL said.

As Kai got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock ticked down, signaling that another person was going to enter the match.

"Who do we got entering the Fandom Royal Rumble next," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #25: Heather (Total Drama)**

As the buzzer went off, out came one of the most ruthless competitors in Total Drama history, Heather, as she came out to a respectable ovation from the crowd.

"Oh boy, even more drama has entered the rumble," JBL said.

"Here's another Total Drama original, it is Heather, and she is entrant twenty-five," Corey Graves said.

Heather then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she takes down Xander, Sunset, Fin, Walter, Liv, James, AVGN, Austin, Steven, and Star with clotheslines.

"Heather is nailing clothesline after clothesline on the entrants here in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Then, Heather goes into this face off with fellow T.D contestant, Trent, as the fans were on their feet for this.

"Oh boy, look at this," Corey Graves said.

"Feels like we are on Total Drama Island all of a sudden," JBL said.

After ten seconds of this stare down, Kai tries to get Heather from behind, but Heather nails a roundhouse kick to the ribs of Kai. Then, she lifts up Kai and she drops him ribs first onto her knee as Kai was holding his ribs in pain.

"Ouch, Kai paid the price for sneaking up on Heather like that," Michael Cole said.

"Come on Heather, eliminate Kai from this match," Corey Graves said to Heather.

Then, Trent begins to nail punches to the face of Heather.

"Trent definitely sees the advantage and goes after Heather," Michael Cole said.

"Oh thank God, Kai is still in the match," JBL said.

After ten punches, Trent whips Heather off the ropes and when she bounces off the ropes, she dodges a clothesline from Trent. She then hops onto the middle ropes and gets Trent with a cross body.

"Heather gets the cross body on Trent," Corey Graves said.

"Man, the queen bee just stung Trent hard," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Sunset was trying to eliminate Liv from the match, but Liv wrapped around the ropes to avoid moving a muscle.

"Liv is sticking to the ropes like a fly on sticky paper," JBL said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get eliminated from the match," Michael Cole said.

That elimination attempt lasted fifteen seconds and there was 54 seconds left until the next entrant came out. But then, AVGN grabs Sunset from behind and gives her a spin out powerbomb and saving Liv for the moment.

"Spin out powerbomb on Sunset by AVGN," JBL said.

AVGN then gets up, bounces off the ropes, and delivers a headbutt onto Sunset.

"Headbutt by AVGN on Sunset," Michael Cole said.

As AVGN got up, Star runs up and gives AVGN a zig zag.

"Zig zag on AVGN by Star," Corey Graves said.

Star gets up and wraps her legs around the neck of Xander, after spinning him around five times, she gets him with a tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana.

"Tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana from Star on Xander," Michael Cole said.

"Xander has been in this match for over forty-seven minutes, that's pretty good for someone that drew number one," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Heather sees Moon starting to get up and she had an idea. She puts Moon's arms behind her back and gives her this amped up version of the accolade as she bends Moon over like a piece of paper.

"Oh my god, Heather has her version of the accolade on Sailor Moon," JBL said.

"And look at the way the back is bending on Sailor Moon," Michael Cole said.

As Heather still lock on the accolade on Moon, Heather decided to trash talk the leader of The Sailor Soldiers.

"I'm the queen bee and your the servant," Heather said to Moon.

"Wow, I don't think I want to be in the ring right now," Corey Graves said.

Heather had that hold locked on for fifteen seconds when Steven runs up and nails Moon with a running dropkick to the chest, taking her down.

"Dropkick on Sailor Moon and Steven helps Heather weaken The Sailor Soldier," JBL said.

"They want to make sure that Sailor Moon doesn't win the rumble," Michael Cole said.

With Moon down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock ticked down meaning entrant twenty-six was on their way to the match.

"Who's entrant twenty-six in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Wow, when I say the next chapter would be magical, I literally meant it was magical, we saw three different magical humans in this rumble and they survive it so far. But, how will they do the rest of the rumble, it is a matter of time. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 25**

 **Entries still left: 35**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, and Jason Voorhees.**

 **People still in the match: Xander, Kai Brewer, Sunset Shimmer, Fin Shepard, Walter O'Brien, Liv Rooney, James Bond, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Austin Moon, Sailor Moon, Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, Trent, and Heather.**

 **Can Xander outlast the other entrants in this rumble?**

 **And will that asshole Kai keep ruining the rumble?**

 **You have to wait and see in our next chapter.**

 **Until then, enjoy the Money In The Bank event live on The WWE Network.**


	8. Giants, Tacos, and a Northwest?

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 8: Giants, Tacos, and a Northwest?**

* * *

The fans started to count down as the next entrant was on their way.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #26: Jack Brewer (Kickin' It)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the new Bobby Wasabi Dojo sensei, Jack Brewer, who came to a lukewarm reception from the crowd as Kai was shocked to see his cousin in the rumble.

"Oh my god, it looks like Kai is seeing a blast from his past," Michael Cole said.

"Here comes Jack Brewer, he's entrant twenty-six and Kai is going to pay for everything that he has done," Corey Graves said.

Kai runs through the middle ropes and he exits the ring, Jack then runs down the ramp and he starts to chase Kai around the ringside area.

"Look at this cat and mouse style chase between Jack and Kai," Michael Cole said.

"Jack has waiting for this ever since Kai try to kill him in China," Corey Graves said.

This chase lasted about twenty seconds as Kai enters back into the ring, followed by Jack and then Kai nails a curb stomp on Jack as Kai got a roaring pound of boos from the crowd.

"Alright, curb stomp on Jack from Kai," JBL said.

"Can someone hand me a lead pipe to beat Kai's skull in," Corey Graves asked.

As Kai was celebrating, he turns around and Steven Universe nails a Codebreaker on Kai. Then, The Angry Video Game Nerd hops onto the middle ropes and nails a tornado DDT on Kai as fans gave a little pop of cheers for the move.

"Codebreaker by Steven and a tornado DDT by AVGN and they take Kai down," Michael Cole said.

"Finally, some karma on that bitch," Corey Graves said.

Then, James Bond picks up Kai and lifts him up in a torture rack position. After he marched around the ring, James drop Kai with a shell shock.

"Shell shock by 007 onto Kai," Michael Cole said.

"Kai, get back up, don't get destroyed by this agent," JBL said to Kai.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney were deliver chops to the chest of Sunset Shimmer.

"Look at those singers lighting up the chest of the former fall formal queen," Corey Graves said.

"Sunset is almost close to hitting the forty minute mark in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

After ten chops, Liv and Austin lift up Sunset and place her on the top rope on the corner. Then, Austin and Liv climb up to the top rope and hook Sunset's arms around their necks, then they give Sunset a double superplex off the top rope as the fans gave a loud ovation for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole screamed.

"Three bodies are down in the ring and they might be greatly effected in the match," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Sailor Moon had Heather up on her shoulders. She then drops Heather with a Death Valley Driver.

"Death Valley Driver on Heather by the Sailor Soldier," Corey Graves said.

Moon then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring. She then jumps off and nails a 450 splash as the fans went crazy for the move.

"What a 450 splash by Sailor Moon on Heather," JBL said.

As Sailor Moon got up, Star grabs her by her hair and throws her over the top rope, but Moon holds onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Wow, Sailor Moon almost got eliminated here," Michael Cole said.

Star then approaches Sailor Moon, but the Sailor Soldier responds with a kick to the side of Star's head. Moon then hops onto the top rope and gets Star with a cross body.

"Kick to the skull of Star, followed by cross body from the Sailor Soldier," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Trent locks in the full nelson on Xander as Xander was struggling to get out of it.

"Trent has the full nelson on Xander," JBL said.

"I think Xander might be out of it because of that move," Michael Cole said.

Trent had that hold on for eight seconds when Xander countered with a stunner, causing Trent to let go.

"Well, Trent felt the impact from Xander," Corey Graves said.

As Trent stumbled, Fin Shepard lifts up Trent and drops him with an electric chair drop.

"Fin just drop Trent flat on his back," Michael Cole said.

"Fin entered number nine and has been in the match for over thirty-five minutes," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Xander was unleashing punch after punch on Walter O'Brien.

"Xander is unleashing the pain on Walter," Corey Graves said.

"How can Xander manage to do that ever since entering number one," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Xander scoops up Walter and gives him a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Walter by Xander," JBL said.

"Looks like this counsellor is showing everyone what he has got," Corey Graves said.

As Xander was resting in the corner and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down meaning that the next entrant was on their way.

"Who's lucky entrant twenty-seven in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #27: Emma Ross (Jessie/BUNK'D)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the oldest Ross kid, Emma Ross. For this occasion, Emma had on a grey t-shirt with skulls all over it, red and black MMA shorts, and black wrestling boots, as the fans gave her a hometown pop of cheers for her appearance.

"I think Xander has some help here," Michael Cole said.

"Here comes Emma Ross, from the Disney series, Jessie, and its spinoff, BUNK'D, she is entrant twenty-seven," Corey Graves said.

"That number has produced four winners in past rumbles, but this is a different kind of rumble tonight," JBL said.

Emma runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, then she and Xander nail a double dropkick to Star.

"Double dropkick on Star from the Camp Kikiwaka counsellors," Michael Cole said.

Then, Emma nails a uppercut to the back of Austin's skull, then Xander nails a swinging neckbreaker, successfully hitting whirling dervish on Austin.

"Whirling dervish on Austin," JBL said.

"Those counsellors are dominating in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

As the counsellors were celebrating, Kai nails Emma with a kick to the back of the head as the fans keep giving Kai such loud boos for that attack.

"Oh come on," Michael Cole said.

"Forget a lead pipe, someone get me a crow bar to beat his ass," Corey Graves said.

Kai turns Xander around and nails him with a knee to the face (lucky that move didn't break Xander's nose).

"What a knee to Xander by Kai," JBL said.

"Xander almost look like John Cena after what Seth Rollins did to him," Michael Cole said.

Kai then grabs Xander and he tosses him over the top rope and Xander landed onto the floor as the fans gave Kai even louder boos for that elimination.

"Oh come on," Corey Graves complained.

"Kai has scored his third elimination in the match," JBL said.

 **12th Elimination: Xander; Eliminated by: Kai Brewer; Duration-50:25**

As Xander just got up, Kai decided to make his own statement and spit in the face of Xander as fans were getting close to starting a riot because of Kai.

"Oh, Kai has sunken to a new low," Michael Cole said.

"I'm ready to kill-wait a minute," Corey Graves said until he saw something.

What he saw was that when Kai turned around, Jack grabs Kai by his legs and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a very loud positive ovation for that elimination.

"KAI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THE RUMBLE," Corey Graves screamed.

"That is really unfair," JBL complained.

 **13th Elimination: Kai Brewer; Eliminated by: Jack Brewer; Duration-44:33**

Kai then had this epic meltdown, he pushes the steel steps, then he punches a cameraman in the face, and then he punches a referee in he face as fans keep booing at this asshole.

"Oh come on, can someone get this guy out of this arena," Michael Cole asked.

After Kai flipped off to the crowd, he turns around and gets nailed with a superkick from Xander, causing two of his teeth to fly out as the fans cheer for that move.

"What a superkick on Kai from Xander," Corey Graves said.

"Finally, Kai's reign is over," Michael Cole said.

As Xander and Kai (who was being carried out by security) left the ringside area, a minute remained until the next entrant came out as the fighting continue in the match.

"Finally, the rumble is back on track," JBL said.

Ten seconds of the brawl had past as Emma hopped onto the middle rope and gets Steven and Sunset with a middle rope moonsault.

"Emma takes out Sunset and Steven with a moonsault," Corey Graves said.

Emma gets up and takes down Fin, Walter, Liv, AVGN, Austin, Sailor Moon, Star, Trent, Heather, and Jack with punches to the face.

"Wow, I don't think Emma is taking Xander's elimination to well," Michael Cole said.

Then, Emma grabs a hold of Steven and locks in the anaconda vise on Steven.

"Anaconda vise on Steven from Emma," JBL said.

"I guess she watch some of CM Punk's matches on WWE Network to prepare for this rumble," Michael Cole said.

She had on that hold for fifteen seconds when AVGN grabbed a hold of her and letting go of that hold she had on Steven, he then fired off power glove assisted forearms to the face.

"Oh boy, Emma is getting a taste of that power glove right to the face," Corey Graves said.

After eight forearms, AVGN gets Emma with a side suplex, taking her down.

"AVGN just put down Emma like a ton of bricks," JBL said.

"I think AVGN might have his second life in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

As AVGN got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, meaning that another entrant was about to appear in the match.

"Who do we got coming out next," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #28: Hugo (Final Fight)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the giant, Hugo, who got a bunch of boos from the crowd. But he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by his manager, Poison.

"Oh boy, here comes a huge mass of humanity," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant twenty-eight is Hugo from the Capcom fighting game, Final Fight," Corey Graves said.

"Hugo is seven foot ten and weighing four hundred and forty pounds, so he will be hard to get out of the match," JBL said.

It takes twenty seconds for Hugo to make it to the ringside area and then he enters the ring. Hugo then grabs Fin by the neck and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor as fans gave some boos for that elimination.

"There goes Fin, thanks to Hugo," Michael Cole said.

"He can survive a sharknado, but not Hugo," Corey Graves said.

 **14th Elimination: Fin Shepard; Eliminated by: Hugo; Duration-38:27**

Then, Hugo grabs James and lifts him up in a gorilla press position. He then throws James over the top rope and onto Fin, eliminating 007 from the rumble.

"Now 007 is gone from the rumble," JBL said.

"That's two eliminations for Hugo so far," Michael Cole said.

 **15th Elimination: James Bond; Eliminated by: Hugo; Duration-26:33**

As Fin and James left the ringside area, Hugo grabs Walter and Trent by the neck as they struggle to get out of the hold.

"I think we are about to see a high impact chokeslam here," JBL said.

He then shoves them over the top rope and both Trent and Walter hit the floor as the fans gave out some boos for those eliminations.

"Now that's four eliminations for Hugo," Corey Graves said.

"He could easily be the favorite to win the match," JBL said.

 **16th Elimination: Trent; Eliminated by: Hugo; Duration-8:40**

 **17th Elimination: Walter O'Brien; Eliminated by: Hugo; Duration-34:40**

As Walter and Trent left the ringside area, Sunset was nailing Hugo with three punches to the chest, but it didn't have any effect on Hugo.

"I think Sunset just woken the angry giant," Michael Cole said.

Hugo then grabs Sunset and lifts her up in the air. He then walks over to the ropes and drops Sunset over the top rope and onto the floor as well as fans gave a loud negative response for Hugo.

"No, my pick Sunset Shimmer is out of the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"And that's another elimination for Hugo," JBL said.

 **18th Elimination: Sunset Shimmer; Eliminated by: Hugo; Duration-42:50**

As Sunset left the ringside area as well, in the ring, Hugo takes down Liv, AVGN, Austin, Sailor Moon, Steven, Star, Heather, Jack, and Emma with brutal clotheslines.

"Oh good god, Hugo just took out everyone in the ring with clotheslines," Michael Cole said.

"Hugo is pretty much unstoppable at this point," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Hugo started a chokeslam spree, he gave out chokeslams to Liv, AVGN, Austin, Sailor Moon, Steven, Star, Heather, Jack and Emma as everyone (except for Hugo) was down.

"Everyone is down, thanks to Hugo and those chokeslams," Corey Graves said.

"This guy is like The Great Khali during the 2007 Royal Rumble match," JBL said.

Hugo then picks up AVGN and puts him in a bear hug, trying to crush his ribs.

"Hugo locks in the bear hug on AVGN," Michael Cole said.

"Hugo has been very impressive since entering the rumble," JBL said.

"Let's just hope he can handle the rest of the competitors that will be entering the rumble later on," Corey Graves said.

Hugo had locked in that hold for twenty seconds as he drops AVGN out of the hold and notices the rumble clock ticking down, which means that another unlucky entrant was about to enter the rumble with Hugo waiting for them.

"Who do we have entering at number twenty-nine," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Then, this green smoke appeared on the stage as this siren style song was playing through the speakers to a mix reaction.

"This is getting very weird," Michael Cole said.

"Well, this is the weirdest rumble that has ever been done," Corey Graves said.

Soon, the mix reaction turned to cheers as the next entrant appeared on the stage and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #29: Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

"Well, Sunset is out and Sonata Dusk is in," Corey Graves said.

"One of the members of The Dazzlings, Sonata is ready to beat everyone in the rumble and win that money," JBL said.

"If Sonata wins, I think she would use it to buy lots and lots of tacos," Corey Graves said.

Sonata walks down the ramp as she uses her hand to caress the faces of some lucky Bronies at ringside. Then, Sonata blew out a kiss to those Bronies in the front row and she walks up the stairs. Sonata then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Oh no, Sonata might be making a very big mistake in this match," Michael Cole said.

"She might be eliminated very early in the match," JBL said.

Sonata then jumps from the top rope and nails a missile dropkick on Hugo, which causes Hugo to stumble a bit.

"Missile dropkick on Hugo from Sonata," Corey Graves said.

"I think it caused some minor damages to Hugo," JBL said.

Sonata then gets up and nails some forearms to the chest of Hugo.

"Sonata is firing off forearms to Hugo," Michael Cole said.

"Good luck with that Sonata, Hugo is like a brick wall," JBL said to Sonata.

After ten forearms, Sonata nails a dropkick onto Hugo, but it had little effect on Hugo.

"Sonata gets Hugo with another dropkick," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think it did too much damage to Hugo," Michael Cole said.

Sonata then gets up, she then bounces off the ropes, and gets blasted with a big boot from Hugo, taking her down as the fans gave Hugo some boos for that move.

"Sonata nearly gets killed by Hugo and that boot," Corey Graves said.

"She might have a concussion from that move," JBL said.

Soon, Hugo nails a forearm to AVGN causing him to fall through the middle ropes and onto the floor, but he remains in the match.

"Hugo knocks AVGN right out of the ring," Michael Cole said.

"But AVGN went through the ropes, so he's still in the rumble," JBL said.

Hugo then picks up Sonata by the neck and lifts her up back onto her feet. He then lifts her up and drops her with a chokeslam.

"Another chokeslam by Hugo, this time on Sonata," Michael Cole said.

"Seriously, can anyone stop this giant beast," Corey Graves asked.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and AVGN comes back into the ring and throws an NES system right into Hugo's face and cause Hugo to lean up against the ropes.

"What the hell just happened," Michael Cole asked.

"Well, that was an NES system that Hugo just got blasted with," JBL said.

A few seconds later, AVGN tries to lift Hugo out of the ring, but was having trouble.

"AVGN might eliminate Hugo here," Corey Graves said.

"It is going to take a miracle for that to happen," JBL said.

Almost everyone that gotten taken out by Hugo early on have recovered. Ten seconds later, Liv and Austin join AVGN in trying to get Hugo out of the match.

"Looks like we have a three-on-one elimination attempt here," Michael Cole said.

"But Hugo hasn't moved an inch from that attempt," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Sailor Moon, Steven, and Star join Liv, Austin, and AVGN in the elimination attempt.

"Now this elimination attempt has increased to a six-on-one situation," Corey Graves said.

"They manage to lift Hugo a few feet off the ground, but it is still a hard elimination attempt," JBL said.

Fifteen seconds later, Emma, Heather, and Jack join the other people in trying to eliminating Hugo from the match.

"Now the elimination attempt has grown to a nine-on-one situation and Hugo might be in trouble," Michael Cole said.

"Hugo is like an even bigger and badder Big Show, and no one can stop his dominance," JBL said.

The elimination attempt took up a lot of time in the match as the rumble clock started to tick down, meaning that entrant thirty was about to make an appearance.

"We'll be halfway through the rumble in a few seconds," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #30: Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the pre-teen known as Pacifica Northwest who got a lukewarm response from the crowd, she even look at the crowd to see a sign that says "Dipcifica 4 Ever".

"Oh great, we have a kid in here. This show will go from TV-14 to TV PG," Michael Cole complained.

"Here comes Pacifica Northwest from Disney XD's Gravity Falls, who got number thirty, a decent spot to enter for this match," Corey Graves said.

Pacifica then runs down the ramp and she enters the ring. Then she and Sonata help with the elimination attempt on Hugo.

"This is even crazier, it is now an eleven-on-one elimination attempt on Hugo," JBL said.

"He might be in some trouble here," Michael Cole said.

Five seconds later, the eleven people toss Hugo over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave a loud ovation for that elimination.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT," JBL screamed.

"Hugo is out of the rumble and it took eleven people to do it," Corey Graves said.

 **19th Elimination: Hugo; Eliminated by: Liv Rooney, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Austin Moon, Sailor Moon, Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, Heather, Jack Brewer, Emma Ross, Sonata Dusk, and Pacifica Northwest; Duration-4:18**

Then, Poison orders Hugo to get back into the ring. Hugo follows that order and enters the ring, he then nails knockout punches to AVGN, Liv, Austin, Sailor Moon, Steven, Star, Heather, Jack, Emma, and Sonata.

"Oh come on, Hugo is starting another post-elimination riot here," Corey Graves said.

"Can we get The SWAT Team down here," JBL said.

Hugo then grabs Pacifica by the neck and drops her with an almost spine breaking chokeslam as the fans boo for that post-elimination attack.

"Hugo drops Pacifica with that chokeslam," Michael Cole said.

"I think Pacifica might need an ambulance after that attack," JBL said.

Then, Hugo exits the ring and heads into the backstage area as the all the competitors in the ring are still down.

"Looks like the action in the ring has stopped because everyone is down," Corey Graves said.

"Thank Hugo for that," Michael Cole said.

It takes twelve seconds for someone to get up and that person was AVGN. AVGN soon notices Pacifica getting up, then he runs up and nails Pacifica with a running dropkick right into the top right corner of the ring.

"What a dropkick by AVGN and Pacifica gets knocked into the corner," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant comes out and Austin Moon kicks AVGN in the ribs, hooks his AVGN's arm around his neck and gives him a suplex. But then, Austin gives AVGN another suplex, then Austin nails a third and final suplex on AVGN, completing the three amigos.

"Three amigos by Austin on AVGN," Michael Cole said.

"Shades of the late great Eddie Guerrero," JBL said.

Austin then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. He then jumps off and nails AVGN with a frog splash.

"Frog splash from Austin on AVGN," Corey Graves said.

"Austin easily recovers from Hugo's assault and is on a roll," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Sonata hits Liv with a backbreaker, followed by a neckbreaker.

"Look at the chains of moves from Sonata," Michael Cole said.

"For someone that has an IQ of an avocado, she is holding her ground pretty well," Corey Graves said.

As Sonata got up, Emma comes behind her and gets her with a side suplex.

"Emma takes out Sonata with a side suplex," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Steven was trying to eliminate Sailor Moon from the rumble, but she was holding onto the ropes tightly and didn't move an inch.

"Steven is trying to eliminate Sailor Moon from the match," JBL said.

"But Sailor Moon is holding onto the ropes and isn't budging," Michael Cole said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Sailor Moon nails a kick to Steven, causing him to let go of the Sailor Soldier.

Sailor Moon then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Oh my, Sailor Moon might be taking a big risk here in the rumble," JBL said.

Sailor Moon jumps off and gets Steven and Heather with a corkscrew dive from the top rope as the fans cheer for the move.

"What a corkscrew dive by Sailor Moon," Michael Cole said.

"She takes out the half gem and the Queen Bee with that dive," Corey Graves said.

As Sailor Moon got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down meaning that another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's entrant thirty-one in the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **So, we are halfway through the rumble and we just saw a chaotic mess involving Hugo and his post-elimination reaction. Let's just hope that is the last riot we will have in this rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 30**

 **Entries still left: 30**

 **People in the ring: 11**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, Jason Voorhees, Xander, Kai Brewer, Fin Shepard, James Bond, Trent, Walter O'Brien, Sunset Shimmer, and Hugo.**

 **People still in the match: Liv Rooney, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Austin Moon, Sailor Moon, Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, Heather, Jack Brewer, Emma Ross, Sonata Dusk, and Pacifica Northwest.**

 **Will Pacifica recover from the pain she received?**

 **And can AVGN score more eliminations in the rumble?**

 **You have to wait and see in the next chapter.**


	9. The Straight Edge Ocean Gem

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 9: The Straight Edge Ocean Gem**

* * *

The fans then started to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #31: Owen (Total Drama)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the 296 pound winner of Total Drama Island, Owen, as the fans chant his name over and over again.

"Well, here's another big guy in the match," JBL said.

"Entrant thirty-one is Total Drama's Owen," Corey Graves said.

"He might not be as big as Hugo, but he could make a big impact here," Michael Cole said.

Owen takes a run down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Steven Universe and Sailor Moon with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline by Owen and he takes down Steven and Sailor Moon," JBL said.

Owen then grabs Emma Ross and puts her in a bear hug.

"Owen locks in the bear hug on Emma," Michael Cole said.

"Emma might have a rib broken because of this move," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Owen stills hold Emma in a place as he runs and takes out Austin Moon by using Emma as a human shield.

"Owen takes down Austin Moon," JBL said.

"And it was because he uses Emma as a shield," Corey Graves said.

Owen then drops Emma and Star Butterfly hops onto Owen's shoulders, Star then started to punch Owen in the head as Owen tries to get Star off of his shoulders.

"Star is hoping to wear down Owen with those punches to the skull," Michael Cole said.

"I don't think it's working," Corey Graves said.

Star lays out ten punches as Owen was right near the ropes. Owen then bends his body over and Star falls off of Owen's shoulders, she went over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave Owen a few boos for that elimination.

"Owen eliminates Star from the match," JBL said.

"She won't be winning this rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **20th Elimination: Star Butterfly; Eliminated by: Owen; Duration-16:33**

As Star was leaving the ringside area, Owen turns around and sees Jack Brewer trying to nail him with a spinning karate kick, but Owen was able to catch him.

"Oh, Jack might made a big mistake here in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"This could be the end of Jack Brewer," JBL said.

Owen then throws Jack over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Jack's run in the rumble.

"Well, Jack's mistake just cost him the rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **21st Elimination: Jack Brewer; Eliminated by: Owen; Duration-10:40**

As Jack left the ringside area, Liv Rooney, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Austin, Sailor Moon, Steven, Heather, Emma, Sonata Dusk, and Pacifica Northwest try to get Owen out of the rumble.

"Looks like everyone is trying to use the same strategy they used on Hugo to eliminate Owen," JBL said.

"You never know in this match," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and only 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Owen then shoves everyone out of the way and he's safe for now.

"Look at the strength of Owen, he shoves everyone with ease," Michael Cole said.

Owen then takes down Austin and Liv with double clotheslines.

"Owen is retaliating in this rumble," JBL said.

Owen then gives Pacifica a spinebuster.

"Now he gets Pacifica with a spinebuster," Michael Cole said.

Then, Owen scoops up AVGN and gives him a fallaway slam into the bottom left corner.

"Fallaway slam into the corner by Owen on AVGN," Corey Graves said.

Owen gets up and kicks Steven in the chest. He then lifts him up and gets Steven with a powerbomb.

"Powerbomb on Steven from Owen," JBL said.

Owen then lifts up Sailor Moon in a gorilla press position. After Owen lifts Moon up and down, he drops her right on top of Steven.

"Owen just drop Sailor Moon right onto Steven," Michael Cole said.

"Does anyone want squashed gem," Corey Graves asked.

Soon, Owen scoops up Emma and gives her a scoop powerslam. Owen then bounces off the ropes and sits on Emma.

"Oh, Emma just got sit on by that 296 pound human trash bin," JBL said.

Owen just keeps his body on Emma as she was trying to struggle to get off of Owen.

"Owen is still sitting on Emma," Michael Cole said.

"Emma might suffocate if Owen doesn't get off of her," Corey Graves said.

Owen sat on Emma for eleven seconds as he got up and notice the rumble clock ticking down, which means another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Who do we have coming out next," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

After the buzzer went off, the fans look to see if anyone came out of the stage, but no one came out.

"Huh, don't see anyone coming out," Michael Cole said.

"Possibly backed out at the last moment," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, static was heard coming through the speakers, followed by "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour. The fans gave possibly the loudest ovation of the evening as they thought that a certain former WWE star turned UFC star was going to enter the event.

"Oh my, don't tell me he is going to enter the rumble," JBL asked.

Soon, out came this individual with light blue skin, wearing a black hoodie, a blue and black knee length skirt, and barefoot. This person got on one knee and moves their arm up to their ear, thinking that person was listening to a clock.

"It's clobbering time," the mysterious person said as the individual got up and lowered the hood as the fans cheer loudly and the entrants were in shock to see the next entrant which was...

 **Entrant #32: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

"OH MY GOD," Michael Cole said.

"It's Lapis Lazuli, she's entrant thirty-two," Corey Graves said in shock.

Everyone in the ring (expect for Steven) were in shock and their jaws drop when they see her. Lapis walks down the ramp and she unzips her hoodie, she then takes off her hoodie to reveal she had on a black CM Punk t-shirt that reads "Straight Edge, Hardcore" on it (it was the shirt that had a horseshoe, a four leaf clover, ace cards, and dice on it).

"That mirror gem is a danger to everyone in the ring," JBL said.

"She's going to win the rumble or get thirsty trying," Corey Graves said.

Lapis then walks up the steps and she enters the ring, she then looks at everyone with this scary cold look in her eyes ( **similar to her look in the Steven Universe episode, Barn Mates** ).

"I think everyone is about to witness the power of a Lapis Lazuli gem," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Sonata tries to hit Lapis with a clothesline, but Lapis ducks it and lifts Sonata on her shoulders.

"Lapis has Sonata on her shoulders," Michael Cole said.

"Sonata meet the gem version of CM Punk," Corey Graves said.

Lapis then hits Sonata with a Go To Sleep as Sonata bounces onto the ropes and then Lapis pushes Sonata over the top rope and onto the floor, ending her rumble run.

"GTS, Go To Sleep on Sonata," JBL said.

"And now Sonata is out of the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **22nd Elimination: Sonata Dusk; Eliminated by: Lapis Lazuli; Duration-6:48**

As Sonata left the ringside area, Lapis then runs up and takes down Liv and Austin with a double dropkick.

"Double dropkick from Lapis on Austin and Liv," Michael Cole said.

"This is more of an unstable Lapis we are seeing and you can thank Jasper for that," Corey Graves said.

Lapis then lifts AVGN up on her shoulders and gets AVGN with a Go To Sleep, causing him to land near the ropes.

"Another GTS, this time on AVGN," JBL said.

"And AVGN is in a dangerous spot," Corey Graves said.

Then, Owen runs up and hits AVGN with a clothesline, knocking him over the top rope and onto the floor to the shock of fans.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," JBL screamed.

"The Angry Video Game Nerd, a favorite to win the rumble, is out. But he manage to eliminate six people in the process," Michael Cole said.

 **23rd Elimination: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Eliminated by: Owen; Duration-33:00**

As AVGN left the ringside area and with a minute remained until the next entrant came out, Lapis runs up and nails Emma with a shining wizard into the top left corner. Then, Lapis grabs the head of Emma.

"Best in the world," Lapis said.

Lapis then runs out of the corner and gives Emma a running bulldog, at the same time she hits Owen with a dropkick.

"Shining wizard and a running bulldog on Emma by Lapis, not to mention she hits a dropkick on Owen," Corey Graves said.

Then, Steven and Lapis stood face to face, a lot of the fans were thinking they don't want to see these two friends face each other.

"Oh my, are we going to see Lapis and Steven fight in this rumble," JBL asked.

Then, Lapis lifts Steven up, looking for a back suplex. But instead, she and Steven land a double leg drop onto the chest of Owen.

"Double leg drop from the beach summer fun buddies," Michael Cole said.

Steven then runs and hops onto middle ropes, he then jumps and gets Sailor Moon with a middle rope neckbreaker as the fans cheer for that amazing move.

"That was an awesome middle rope neckbreaker from Steven," JBL said.

Then, Lapis climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring. Lapis then points to the sky and then she jumps off an delivers an elbow drop onto Sailor Moon as the fans chant "Savage" for that elbow drop that was used by "Macho Man" Randy Savage.

"Elbow drop by Lapis on Sailor Moon, made famous by Randy Savage," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lapis locks in the anaconda vise on Sailor Moon as Moon was screaming in pain.

"Anaconda vise on Sailor Moon, it seems that Lapis has learned from CM Punk," JBL said.

"This is the kind of person you don't want to meet in an alley," Michael Cole said.

Twelve seconds later, Heather comes up and nails Sailor Moon with a standing moonsault as the anaconda vise was still locked on her.

"Standing moonsault on Sailor Moon from Heather," Corey Graves said.

Lapis lets go of Sailor Moon and starts to nail fast chops onto Heather.

"Look at Lapis with those chops to Heather," JBL said.

"Those hands could be lethal weapons," Michael Cole said.

Those chops lasts five seconds as Lapis nails Heather with a kick to the side of Heather's skull, taking her down.

"Down goes Heather by Lapis," Corey Graves said.

"I hope that the next entrant is ready for the gem," JBL said.

JBL was right, as Lapis was ready to fight and with brawls happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, meaning another person was ready to enter the match.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 ** _I'm, Hooked On A Feeling!_**

 **Entrant #33: Star-Lord**

With Blue Swede's "Hooked on a Feeling" playing throughout the arena, out came the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Star-Lord, with the fans chanting "Guardians" for being part of one of Marvel's famous groups.

"Here comes a space outlaw entering the match," JBL said.

"Entrant thirty-three is Star-Lord, representing the Guardians of the Galaxy," Corey Graves said.

"Let's see how he does without Gamora, Drax, Groot, or Rocket by his side," Michael Cole said.

Star-Lord races down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then goes face to face with Lapis as fans were on their feet for this confrontation.

"Look at this, we might have a fight with the rouge space gem versus the outlaw space hero," Corey Graves said.

Star-Lord and Lapis then exchange some choice words to each other.

"Get ready to feel the power of the mighty Star-Lord," Star-Lord said to Lapis.

"I have more power than you and your band of puny heroes combined," Lapis said to Star-Lord.

Then, Star-Lord starts to show off some of his fancy dance moves to Lapis as everyone in the ring stopped fighting to see this.

"What is Star-Lord doing," JBL asked.

"I don't think dancing in a rumble is a good idea," Corey Graves said.

Lapis responds by spinning on her head as the fans went back and forth with "Star-Lord" and "Lapis" chants.

"Look at Lapis spinning on her head," Michael Cole said.

"She's got some dance moves for a gem," JBL said.

Then, Liv, Austin, Sailor Moon, Heather, Emma, Pacifica, and Star-Lord start to attack Lapis and they force her into the top left corner of the ring.

"Look at this mugging we are seeing," Corey Graves said.

"They want to take out the most powerful person in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Steven try to help Lapis, but Owen grabs Steven and he sets him up on the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Steven tried to save his friend, but Owen stops him in his tracks," JBL said.

Owen then shushes the crowd and then he gives Steven a huge slap to the chest, the impact knocks Steven off the ropes and onto the floor as fans gave some very loud boos to Owen.

"Owen eliminates Steven from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"These fans are showing us that they don't like it," JBL said.

 **24th Elimination: Steven Universe; Eliminated by: Owen; Duration-22:46**

As Steven left the ringside area, Lapis uses her strength and pushes those seven people out of the way and onto the ring mat.

"That was a powerful move by Lapis," Corey Graves said.

Owen then tries to nail a running clothesline on Lapis, but she ducks the move. Then, Lapis lifts Owen up on her shoulders as fans couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"Are you freaking kidding me," JBL said in shock.

"For someone who weighs less than Spike Dudley, Lapis has some wild strength in her," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, Lapis drops Owen with a GTS.

"Go to sleep on Owen by that mirror gem known as Lapis Lazuli," Michael Cole said.

A minute remains until the next entrant came out and Star-Lord nails an elbow to the side of Lapis' head, followed by a gut wrench suplex.

"Elbow and a suplex on Lapis by Star-Lord," Corey Graves said.

Star-Lord gets up and nails a running corner clothesline on Emma in the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Clothesline on Emma from Star-Lord," JBL said.

Star-Lord then lifts Emma on the top rope on the corner, but then Heather grabs Star-Lord from behind and starts to punch him in the face.

"Star-Lord try to capitalize on Emma, but Heather intervene at this moment," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, Star-Lord and Heather see Emma flying off the top rope and Emma gets the pair with a flying double clothesline as the fans cheer for the move.

"Flying double clothesline by Emma and she takes out Heather and Star-Lord in the process," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon nails five kicks in a row to the face of Pacifica. After those five kicks, Sailor Moon grabs Pacifica and gives her a Russian leg sweep into the top left corner of the ring.

"Kicks and a leg sweep on Pacifica by Moon," JBL said.

Then, Sailor Moon lifts up Pacifica and tries to get her out of the match. But, Pacifica was holding onto the ropes for her life.

"Sailor Moon might get another elimination here in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

"But Pacifica is holding onto those ropes like they are here lifeline," Michael Cole said.

That elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds when Pacifica nails numerous kicks to Sailor Moon's face, causing her to let go of Pacifica and landing back into the ring.

"After a few kicks, Pacifica remains in the match," Corey Graves said.

As Pacifica started to punch Sailor Moon and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, which means another entrant was on their way.

"Who do we have entering at number thirty-four in the rumble," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #34: Mordecai (Regular Show)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the cool bluejay, Mordecai, as the fans begin to chant "woah" for his appearance.

"What the hell, it's that a bluejay," JBL asked.

"Well that's Mordecai, from the Cartoon Network series, Regular Show, and he's entrant thirty-four," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai runs down the ramp and approaches the ringside area. He then looks under the ring apron and he pulls out an ordinary steel chair.

"We are about to see the rumble going hardcore again," Michael Cole said.

"We saw it earlier on with Ruby and Sunset, now it's Mordecai's turn," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then enters the ring with chair in hand and nails Lapis in the lower part of her back with it.

"Chair to the back of Lapis," Michael Cole said.

Mordecai then nails Emma in the ribs and the back with that chair.

"Now Emma gets hit with that chair," JBL said.

Mordecai then nails Pacifica in the back with that chair.

"Now Pacifica becomes a victim of a chair shot," Michael Cole said.

Owen tries for a clothesline on Mordecai, but Mordecai ducks the move. He then hands the chair to Owen and nails Owen with the Van Daminator as the fans gave a good pop of cheers for that move.

"Van Daminator on Owen," Corey Graves said.

"RVD would be very proud right now," JBL said.

Then, Liv turns Mordecai around and gets him with a jawbreaker.

"Jawbreaker on Mordecai from Liv Rooney," Michael Cole said.

Liv then picks up Lapis and tries to throw her out of the match. But suddenly, Lapis reverses it and throws Liv over the top rope, but Liv held onto the top rope and remained on the apron.

"Liv almost got thrown out of the match," JBL said.

"But she held onto the ropes and is still in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Then, Lapis grabs a hold of Liv and tries to push her off the apron. But Liv was holding still, desperately trying to avoid elimination.

"Lapis is trying to push Liv off the apron," Michael Cole said.

"I don't think Liv could hold up much longer, Lapis is a really strong gem," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Austin notices Lapis trying to eliminate Liv. So, he runs up and tries to nail Lapis with a running forearm, hoping to get her out of the rumble.

Unfortunately, Lapis moves out of the way and Austin nails Liv with the forearm to the face. The impact knocks Liv off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her from the match.

"Oops, that mistake from Austin costs Liv the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"I think Liv is not too happy with the result," Michael Cole said.

 **25th Elimination: Liv Rooney; Eliminated by: Austin Moon (accidentally); Duration-40:47**

Liv and Austin then begin to shout at each other for that mistake, Austin was trying to explain his actions but suddenly, Lapis tosses Austin over the top rope, but Austin holds onto the top rope and was inches away from the floor.

"His argument with Liv nearly sent Austin out of the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"But let's hope he can back into the ring and avoid the elimination," JBL said.

As Liv left the ringside area, Mordecai sees Austin hanging. So, Mordecai runs up and nails a running dropkick to Austin's back, causing him to let go of the ropes and is now out of the match.

"Now Austin is gone," Michael Cole said.

"And by Mordecai nonetheless," JBL said.

 **26th Elimination: Austin Moon; Eliminated by: Mordecai; Duration-30:57**

As Austin left the ringside area, Mordecai turned around and he was face to face with Lapis as a minute was left until the next entrant came out.

"We have a stare down with two blue characters in the ring," Corey Graves said.

The stare down lasts ten seconds and then, Lapis and Mordecai begins to trade punches and chops to each other.

"Look at this frenzy," Michael Cole said.

"They are hitting so fast, that it is hard to keep up," JBL said.

The shots lasts ten seconds and then Lapis lifts Mordecai onto her shoulders. But Mordecai slips off of Lapis and lifts her in a fireman's carry position.

"Lapis tried for a GTS on Mordecai, but Mordecai has something on his mind," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai then drops Lapis with a Samoan driver.

"Samoan driver on Lapis from Mordecai," JBL said.

Mordecai gets up and then, he and Star-Lord begin to double team Sailor Moon with forearms to the back.

"Now we are seeing some double team action with Star-Lord and Mordecai wearing down Moon," Michael Cole said.

After ten forearms, Star-Lord and Mordecai grab Sailor Moon by the neck, and then they drop her with a double chokebomb.

"Double chokebomb on Moon from Star-Lord and Mordecai," Corey Graves said.

As Star-Lord and Mordecai got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, meaning another character was going to enter the match.

"Who's about to come out next," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #35: Derek Morgan (Criminal Minds)**

As the buzzer went off, out came former Behavioral Analysis Unit member, Derek Morgan, who got a lot of "B.A.U" chants from the crowd.

"Now here's some muscle power entering the match," JBL said.

"Derek Morgan from the CBS crime/drama, Criminal Minds, is entrant thirty-five," Corey Graves said.

Derek then runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. He then starts to nails a series of clotheslines to Sailor Moon, Heather, and Owen.

"Derek is firing off clotheslines in the match," Michael Cole said.

"With his experience in the B.A.U and dealing with sociopaths, this rumble should be easy for Morgan," JBL said.

Derek then sees Star-Lord running towards him, so he lifts him up and drops Star-Lord with a Samoan drop.

"Samoan drop on Star-Lord by Derek," Corey Graves said.

Derek gets up and puts Mordecai in a reverse DDT position. He then gets Mordecai with Cross Rhodes.

"Cross Rhodes on Mordecai," JBL said.

"Made famous by Cody Rhodes," Michael Cole said.

Derek then drags Mordecai into the top left corner of the ring and sits him up. Derek then grabs the chair and places it near Mordecai's face.

"I think Derek has violent thoughts on his mind," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think Derek is going to do it," JBL said.

Lapis sees what Derek was doing, so she slides under the bottom ropes and stands on the apron, near the top right corner of the ring.

"What a minute, is Lapis going to channel her inner RVD," Michael Cole asked.

Lapis then hops onto the top rope, she then jumps off and nails Mordecai with a Van Terminator dropkick with the chair smacking Mordecai on the face as the fans went crazy for that move.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD," Corey Graves screamed.

"Lapis gets the Van Terminator and Mordecai gets smacked in the face with the chair because of it," JBL said.

Derek sees his opportunity and picks up Lapis. He then tries to get Lapis out of the ring, but Lapis was holding onto the top and middle ropes for safety.

"Derek is trying to eliminate Lapis from the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

"I don't think Lapis has moved an inch at all," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds as Lapis drops onto the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"That was a close call for Lapis and she remains in the match," JBL said.

A minute remains until the next entrant came out and Pacifica runs out of the bottom right corner and nails Lapis with a sling blade.

"Sling blade on Lapis from Pacifica," Michael Cole said.

Derek then gets Lapis with a back suplex, then Derek gets Lapis with another back suplex, and then he nails Lapis with a third and final back suplex, getting in his own version of three amigos.

"That is something you don't see often," JBL said.

"We just saw three amigos using back suplexes," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Heather gets Owen in the bottom left corner of the ring and was nailing kick to Owen's ribs.

"Heather is unleashing kick after kick to Owen," Michael Cole said.

After ten kicks, Heather gets Owen with a hurricanrana and takes him down.

"Hurricanrana on Owen by Heather," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon gets Mordecai in a full nelson and begins to nail headbutts to the back of Mordecai's head.

"Moon is nailing headbutts to the back of Mordecai's skull," Michael Cole said.

"If Mordecai didn't have a concussion already, he has one now," JBL said.

After ten headbutts, Sailor Moon gets Mordecai with a half nelson slam.

"Mordecai gets taken down with a half nelson slam from Moon," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Derek lifts up Lapis and sets her up onto the top rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Derek sets up Lapis on the top rope," Corey Graves said.

Derek then climbs up to the top rope on that corner as well. He then grabs Lapis by the stomach and then he gives Lapis a top rope gut wrench powerbomb as the fans went ballistic for that insane move and chant "that was awesome" and "holy sh*t", just as Derek and Lapis were down on the ring mat.

"Oh my god that was loud," Corey Graves said.

"Derek and Lapis just crash landed right onto the mat with that gut wrench top rope powerbomb," Michael Cole said.

"I think both competitors might be out cold," JBL said.

As Derek and Lapis were down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"Who's entrant thirty-six in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Well everyone, Lapis Lazuli has entered and everyone just felt the power of the ocean gem, but can anyone take out one of the most powerful gems from Homeworld. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 35**

 **Entries still left: 25**

 **People in the ring: 9**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, Jason Voorhees, Xander, Kai Brewer, Fin Shepard, James Bond, Trent, Walter O'Brien, Sunset Shimmer, Hugo, Star Butterfly, Jack Brewer, Sonata Dusk, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Steven Universe, Liv Rooney, and Austin Moon.**

 **People still in the match: Sailor Moon, Heather, Emma Ross, Pacifica Northwest, Owen, Lapis Lazuli, Star-Lord, Mordecai, and Derek Morgan.**

* * *

 **Fandom Royal Rumble Records:**

 **Survivor (Longest time in the ring): Xander (fifty minutes and twenty-five seconds)**

 **Runner-Up: Kai Brewer (forty-four minutes and thirty-three seconds)**

 **Quickie (Shortest time in the ring): Kramer (1.7 seconds)**

 **Runner-Up: Dazzle Novak (Two minutes and twenty seconds)**

 **Terminator (Most eliminations in a rumble match): The Angry Video Game Nerd (six eliminations)**

 **Runner-Up: Hugo (five eliminations)**

 **Wolf Pack (Most people involved in a single elimination): Hugo's elimination (eleven people)**

 **Runner-Up: Peter's Elimination (three people)**

* * *

 **Will Lapis use her incredible powers to survive the match?**

 **Can anyone break these records?**

 **And who will enter the next chapter?**

 **You have to tune in to the next chapter to find out.**


	10. Heroes and D'ohs

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 10: Heroes and D'ohs**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #36: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

With the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song playing throughout the arena, out came Twilight Sparkle, but it was a different Twilight. She was human wearing a light blue shirt with a red tie, a purple skirt, and purple boots (this is the Twilight from Equestria and not the one that went to Crystal Prep) as the fans gave Twilight a standing ovation.

"There's Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, entering at number thirty-six," Corey Graves said.

"It's a different Twilight Sparkle here in the rumble, it looks like she came from Equestria and is now a human," JBL said.

Twilight runs down the ramp and she enters the ring. Twilight then takes down Sailor Moon, Derek Morgan, and Mordecai with clotheslines.

"Clotheslines to Sailor Moon, Derek, and Mordecai," Michael Cole said.

"Twilight has some fighting experience because of her battles with Tirek and Starlight," JBL said.

Twilight then nails some brutal kicks to the faces of Heather, Emma Ross, Pacifica Northwest, Lapis Lazuli, Owen, and Star-Lord, taking them down.

"Twilight went kick crazy and knocks down six people with those kicks," Corey Graves said.

"And so far, Twilight is the only person left standing," Michael Cole said.

Twilight then grabs Sailor Moon by the legs and bends them towards Moon's head, it was more extreme version of the calf crusher, except it involves both legs.

"What the hell am I seeing," JBL asked.

"I can tell you that the move does not feel good for Sailor Moon," Michael Cole said.

Twilight locks in the hold for twenty seconds and then Owen grabs Twilight from behind, causing Twilight to let go of Moon. Then, Owen gives Twilight a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Twilight," Corey Graves said.

"Owen is recovering a bit after the pain he has been through," Michael Cole said.

Owen then lifts up Mordecai and rushes him into the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Owen slams Mordecai into that corner," JBL said.

Owen then starts to nail punches to the face of Mordecai.

"Owen is firing off punches to Mordecai," Michael Cole said.

"He's trying to make it easier to get rid of Mordecai from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Owen scoops up Mordecai and gives him a running powerslam out of the corner.

"Running powerslam," Michael Cole said.

"And Mordecai got flattened like roadkill," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Emma and Heather start to double team Owen with right hand shots to the face, while Lapis was climbing up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Emma and Heather are double teaming Owen while Lapis is taking a high risk maneuver in the match," Corey Graves said.

Ten shots later, Emma and Heather look up and Lapis jumps off and takes out Emma, Heather, and Owen with a moonsault as the fans went ballistic for the move.

"Moonsault from Lapis and she takes out three people with it," JBL said.

As Lapis gets up, Star-Lord runs up and takes down Lapis with a bulldog.

"Bulldog on Lapis from Star-Lord," Michael Cole said.

Star-Lord then grabs Lapis' legs and then he locks in the Walls of Jericho (or I should say, the Walls of Star-Lord) on her.

"Walls of Jericho from Star-Lord on Lapis," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think Chris Jericho is happy to see his move being used like that," JBL said.

Star-Lord had that hold on for twenty seconds when Derek and Owen gave Star-Lord a double headbutt, causing him to let go of Lapis.

"Double headbutt and Star-Lord has let go of Lapis," Michael Cole said.

Then, Derek and Owen hook Star-Lord's arms around their necks and give Star-Lord a double suplex.

"Double suplex on Star-Lord from Owen and Derek," JBL said.

Owen then gets up and kicks Twilight in the ribs, Owen then lifts up Twilight, and he gives her a sit out powerbomb as the fans gave Owen a few boos.

"Sit out powerbomb on Twilight and Owen has gotten some momentum back into this match," Corey Graves said.

As Owen got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock ticked down which means another person was going to enter the match in a matter of moments.

"Who's about to appear next," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

With "Drag You Down" by Finger Eleven playing through the speakers, the fans exploded in cheers as the next entrant appears on the stage and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #37: Goku (Dragon Ball Z)**

"I CAN'T FREAKING BELIVE IT," JBL screamed in shock.

"It's Goku," Michael Cole said in excitement.

"The legendary Z fighter is entrant thirty-seven in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Goku runs down the ramp and he enters the ring. He then scoops up Owen and scoop slam him onto the steel chair.

"Goku just scoop slam Owen onto the chair," Corey Graves said.

"Goku made it look easy, despite Owen weighing nearly three hundred pounds," JBL said.

Goku picks up Owen and tosses towards the top right corner. Owen ends up going over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring Goku's first elimination.

"Owen is out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Score one for the saiyan," JBL said.

 **27th Elimination: Owen; Eliminated by: Goku; Duration-12:14**

As Owen left the ringside area, Goku then went face to face with Lapis as this epic showdown was about to happen.

"Looks like Goku has some competition," Corey Graves said.

"Two of the most powerful fighters in the rumble are about to have a fight of epic proportions," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Goku and Lapis were giving out punches at a very fast rate. But none of their fists were hitting their face, but instead their fists were hitting each other (sort of like a defensive move).

"I can't believe the fast speed of those punches from Lapis and Goku," JBL said.

"This makes Goku versus Frieza look like a small fight," Corey Graves said.

This little punch fest lasts almost twenty seconds when suddenly, Goku nails a punch to Lapis' ribs, then a chop to Lapis' chest, followed by a double poke to the eyes of Lapis, and finally, Goku drops Lapis with a Samoan drop.

"Goku nails his version of Rock, Paper, Scissors to Lapis, followed by Samoan drop," Michael Cole said.

Then, Goku nails roundhouse kicks to Sailor Moon, Heather, Pacifica, Star-Lord, Mordecai, Derek, and Twilight, taking them all down as the fans keep cheering for Goku.

"Goku takes down everyone in the ring," JBL said.

"Goku is possibly the all time favorite to win the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

A minute remains until the next entrant came out and Lapis manages to get up. Goku lifts up Lapis in a gorilla press position and then he drops her chest first right onto the mat.

"Goku drops Lapis right onto the mat," Michael Cole said.

Soon, Pacifica and Twilight manage to get up and start to nail Goku with punches to the ribs.

"Pacifica and Twilight are double teaming Goku right now," JBL said.

"Might not be a good idea since Goku is extremely powerful," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Pacifica and Twilight nail Goku with a double enzugiri, causing him to stumble near the ropes.

"Double enzugiri to Goku," Michael Cole said.

"That might have some effect on Goku," JBL said.

Then, Pacifica and Twilight try to get Goku over the top rope, but Goku was holding onto the ropes very tightly.

"Goku might be eliminated very early here," Corey Graves said.

"If Goku gets eliminated here, we will have a full scale riot here in New York City," Michael Cole said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty-one seconds as Goku pushes Pacifica and Twilight out of the way.

"Goku pushes Pacifica and Twilight to the other side of the ring," JBL said.

Goku then kicks Star-Lord in the ribs, hooks his arms, and after a few seconds, Goku drops Star-Lord with a pedigree.

"Pedigree on Star-Lord by Goku," Corey Graves said.

Goku then got up and started to punch Derek multiple times and as that was happening, the rumble clock started to tick down meaning another entrant was about to appear very soon.

"Who's about to come out next," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #38: Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the Soldier of Thunder, Sailor Jupiter, who got a good ovation from the crowd.

"Sailor Moon has some back up here," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant thirty-eight is Sailor Jupiter, she's the second Sailor Soldier to enter the match," Corey Graves said.

Sailor Jupiter runs down the ramp and she enters the ring. She then nails Goku with a running clothesline, taking him down.

"Down goes Goku by Jupiter," JBL said.

"Jupiter is definitely the toughest soldier among the group," Michael Cole said.

Sailor Jupiter then grabs Lapis' head and slams her right onto the mat.

"Lapis hits her head hard on the mat," Corey Graves said.

"Lapis might be delirious after that move," Michael Cole said.

Sailor Jupiter then scoops up Pacifica and gives her a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Pacifica from Jupiter," JBL said.

"She is just bulldozing right through the competition," Corey Graves said.

Sailor Jupiter then kicks Emma in the ribs and then she lifts her up. Suddenly, Sailor Moon hops onto the middle ropes and gets Emma with a blockbuster, while at the same time Sailor Jupiter hits the powerbomb as the fans cheer for the move.

"Blockbuster and powerbomb from the Sailor Soldiers on Emma Ross," Michael Cole said.

"I think Emma might be knocked out from that move," Corey Graves said.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter then pick up Emma and they toss her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her from the match as the fans gave some boos for that elimination.

"And Emma Ross has been eliminated," JBL said.

"Some of these fans don't like it at all," Michael Cole said.

 **28th Elimination: Emma Ross; Eliminated by: Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter; Duration-22:27**

As Emma left the ringside area, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter start to punch Lapis with back and forth shots.

"Look at Moon and Jupiter punching the living hell out of Lapis," JBL said.

"It's like human pong, the soldiers are the rectangles and Lapis is the ball," Corey Graves said.

After twenty brutal shots (ten from each Sailor Soldier), Sailor Jupiter nails Lapis with a superkick.

"Superkick by Jupiter and Lapis is on dream street," Michael Cole said.

Sailor Moon then scoops up Lapis and gives her a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam on Lapis from Moon," Corey Graves said.

Then, Sailor Jupiter lifts up Sailor Moon on her shoulders. Sailor Moon then stands up on Jupiter's shoulders and then she jumps off and gets Lapis with a splash as the fans gave a loud ovation for that move.

"Oh my god, Moon just jumps off of Jupiter and hits a splash on Lapis," JBL said.

A minute remains until the next entrant came out as Mordecai sets up the chair in the bottom left corner of the ring. Derek then runs towards Mordecai, but Mordecai moves out of the way and Derek runs head first into the chair.

"Ouch, Mordecai moved out of the way and Derek runs into that chair," Michael Cole said.

As Derek stumbled out of the corner, Mordecai kicks Derek in the ribs and plants him with a DDT.

"DDT on Mordecai and Derek is down," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Twilight locks in the sleeper hold on Lapis, trying to make her pass out in the rumble.

"Twilight has the sleeper hold on Lapis. Lapis hasn't had any luck since being beaten by those Sailor Soldiers," JBL said.

After locking in the hold for seventeen seconds, Twilight lets go of Lapis and tries to find the next person to fight.

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter bounces off the ropes and tries to hit a cross body on Goku, but he ends up catching her and starts to give Jupiter knees to the back.

"Jupiter try to get Goku, but it backfired horribly," Corey Graves said.

After ten knees to the back, Goku gets Sailor Jupiter with a powerslam.

"Powerslam on Jupiter from Goku," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was trying to get Derek out of the match, but Derek was holding onto those ropes tightly.

"Derek is trying desperately to stay in the match," Michael Cole said.

"Even after taking such pain, he still has some fight left in him," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts eighteen seconds as Mordecai gave up on the elimination attempt and try to find another person to fight, while the rumble clock ticked down as the next entrant was about to enter the match.

"Who's ready to enter next," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Then, a bat symbol appeared on the mat as the fans gave a standing ovation. The next entrant then flew down from the rafters and land in the ring and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #39: Batman**

"I can't believe my eyes," JBL said in shock.

"IT'S BATMAN," Corey Graves screamed in shock.

"Batman is entrant thirty-nine in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

Batman then gets Lapis with a hip toss, he then nails a chop on Sailor Moon, followed by a clothesline on Sailor Jupiter, he then gets a uppercut on Mordecai, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head of Twilight Sparkle, he then grabs Pacifica and Star-Lord by their neck and drop them with a double chokeslam, Batman then grabs Heather and gets her with a Samoan drop, and finally, Batman scoops up Derek and puts him upside down, he then drops him with a tombstone.

"Look at all the destruction that Batman has caused within a fourteen second span," JBL said.

"It feels like Arkham Asylum coming to life here in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

"And there is only one person left standing for Batman to face," Michael Cole said.

Batman got up and stood face to face with Goku as fans were on their feet for this epic showdown between the two heroes.

"Now this showdown is one that fans have been waiting to see," Michael Cole said.

"We have seen Goku versus Superman in Death Battle, but we are seeing Goku versus Batman for the first time here in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

After ten seconds of this stare down, Goku and Batman try to hit their best shots at each other, but both of them were dodging punches, kicks, and clotheslines, and it was an even battle at this point.

"Look at Goku and Batman, they are avoiding the shots that they are trying to deliver," JBL said.

"They can't make a mistake here in the rumble," Corey Graves said.

This little fight lasts twenty seconds as Batman scoops up Goku, but Goku frees himself and lands back onto his feet.

"Goku loosens himself as Batman try to hit a power slam," Michael Cole said.

"Still a even fight at this point," JBL said.

Batman then lifts Goku in a fireman's carry position and then Batman gets Goku with an F-5, taking him down.

"F-5 on Goku from Batman," Corey Graves said.

"And I think Goku might be out because of it," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Batman got up and Pacifica gets Batman with a tornado DDT.

"Tornado DDT on Batman from Pacifica," Michael Cole said.

Batman gets up and Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter grab Batman and give him a double spinebuster.

"Double spinebuster on The Dark Knight," JBL said.

Batman gets back up again and Mordecai comes from behind, he then gives Batman a release German suplex as Batman hits the bottom right corner hard.

"That looked like a really painful German suplex right there," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter kicks Twilight in the ribs and lifts her up, she then gets Twilight with a powerbomb, Jupiter then lifts Twilight again and gets her with a second powerbomb, Jupiter lifts up Twilight one more time and drops her with a third and final powerbomb.

"Three powerbombs to Twilight and she might have several broken ribs from it," Michael Cole said.

Sailor Moon then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner of the ring. Moon then turns around, jumps off, and gets Twilight with a double flip moonsault as the fans cheer for that move.

"Look at that double flip moonsault on Twilight and Moon is fighting back in the rumble," JBL said.

As Sailor Moon got up, Star-Lord comes up and gets Moon with a backstabber.

"Backstabber and Moon's back might be cracked," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Mordecai begins to stomp on Batman's chest repeatedly as the fans count each stomp.

"Mordecai is stomping a mud hole on the chest of Batman," JBL said.

 **1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15**

After fifteen stomps, Mordecai bounces off the ropes and nails a standing shooting star press on Batman.

"Shooting star press on Batman and Mordecai is beating down The Dark Knight like a dog," Michael Cole said.

As Mordecai got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock ticked down meaning that another person was ready to enter the rumble match.

"Who's about to enter the Fandom Royal Rumble next," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 ** _The Simpsons._**

 **Entrant #40: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

With The Simpsons theme playing throughout the arena, out came the father of The Simpsons family, Homer Simpson, who got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Here's come an icon from The Fox Network," Michael Cole said.

"Homer Simpson from the hit FOX animated series, The Simpsons, is entrant forty, a decent spot for this rumble," Corey Graves said.

Homer runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then delivers headbutts to Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Goku, Twilight, Pacifica, Lapis, Star-Lord, Mordecai, Derek, and Heather.

"Homer just unleashed headbutt after headbutt on the people in the ring," JBL said.

Homer then picks up Batman, hooks Batman's arm around his neck, and he lifts him up in the air. After a few seconds, Homer drops him with a suplex.

"Suplex on Batman by Homer," Michael Cole said.

"I think some of the blood just rushed into Batman's head after that suplex," Corey Graves said.

Homer gets up and then nails a pop up powerbomb on Twilight.

"Pop up powerbomb from Homer on Twilight," JBL said.

"Twilight should go back to Equestria before she becomes a victim of Homer," Michael Cole said.

Homer then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring. He then jumps off and nails a big top rope splash on Twilight as fans gave a mix reaction for the move.

"Top rope splash on Twilight from Homer," Corey Graves said.

"Good thing Twilight didn't cough up blood or else she would have to be heading into the back to be checked for internal injuries," JBL said.

Homer gets up and grabs Mordecai by the head and leads him to the bottom left corner and then he rams Mordecai's head into the corner over and over again.

"Homer is bouncing Mordecai's skull off of the corner," Michael Cole said.

"I think Mordecai's brain might be jumbled a bit," JBL said.

After ten shots, Mordecai stumbles out of the corner and Lapis gets him on her shoulders. After a few seconds, Lapis nails the G.T.S on Mordecai, knocking him down.

"Go to sleep on Mordecai from Lapis," Corey Graves said.

"Mordecai has now become a pain magnet in this rumble," JBL said.

A minute remains until the next entrant came out as Homer gets Lapis in a Samoan drop position, then Pacifica nails a dropkick on Homer, while Homer gets Lapis with a Samoan drop.

"Dropkick on Homer by Pacifica, while Homer gets Lapis with a Samoan drop," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon tosses Star-Lord over the top rope, but Star-Lord held onto the top rope and remains on the apron.

"Close one for Star-Lord, he nearly got eliminated," JBL said.

Star-Lord then hops onto the top rope and nails a flying double clothesline to Sailor Jupiter and Goku, taking them down.

"Flying double clothesline on Jupiter and Goku from Star-Lord," Corey Graves said.

At the bottom right corner of the ring, Derek was choking out Mordecai with his boot pressing against Mordecai's throat.

"Looks like Derek is giving Mordecai some payback for the pain Mordecai delivered earlier in the match," Michael Cole said.

After ten seconds of locking in that hold, Derek walks out of the corner and gets hit with a superkick from Batman.

"Batman nearly takes Derek's head off with that superkick," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Lapis nails a brutal roundhouse kick to Star-Lord's face, taking him down hard.

"What a loud kick from Lapis, Star-Lord nearly had his teeth knocked out," JBL said.

Lapis then unleashes these MMA like punches to Star-Lord's face. She nails shot after shot like a crazed lunatic.

"Lapis is unleashing punch after punch on Star-Lord and no one can stop her from doing it," Michael Cole said.

"Lapis is unleashing all that anger that was inside her, from being trapped in the mirror to fusing with that Randy Orton like lunatic, Jasper," JBL said.

After twenty punches to Star-Lord's skull, Lapis gets up and notices that the rumble clock was ticking down, which means that another person was about to enter the rumble.

"I hope entrant forty-one is ready for Lapis Lazuli because they are about to be sent straight to hell," Corey Graves said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Twenty entrants are left to enter and we still have more surprises left in store for this epic rumble event, but only time will tell on who will win this rumble event. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 40**

 **Entries still left: 20**

 **People in the ring: 12**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, Jason Voorhees, Xander, Kai Brewer, Fin Shepard, James Bond, Trent, Walter O'Brien, Sunset Shimmer, Hugo, Star Butterfly, Jack Brewer, Sonata Dusk, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Steven Universe, Liv Rooney, Austin Moon, Owen, and Emma Ross.**

 **People still in the match: Sailor Moon, Heather, Pacifica Northwest, Lapis Lazuli, Star-Lord, Mordecai, Derek Morgan, Twilight Sparkle, Goku, Sailor Jupiter, Batman, and Homer Simpson.**

 **Can the next entrant stop Lapis Lazuli?**

 **And will we see more of Goku and Batman battling it out?**

 **You have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **Until then, time to play Carmageddon: Max Damage.**


	11. Rated Aura and Four Arm Chaos

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 11: Rated Aura and Four Arm Chaos**

* * *

The fans start to count down as they look to the stage for the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #41: Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon)**

After the buzzer went off, out came the Soldier of Fire, Sailor Mars, who got a mild ovation from the crowd.

"We're out of the frying pan and into the fire," JBL said.

"Entrant forty-one is the fiery priestess, Sailor Mars, representing the Sailor Soldiers," Corey Graves said.

"This will be the third and final Sailor Soldier to enter the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

Sailor Mars runs down the ramp and she enters the ring, she then nails Lapis Lazuli with a vicious uppercut.

"Uppercut on Lapis from Mars," Corey Graves said.

"Never mess with someone that controls fire," JBL said.

Then, Homer Simpson grabs Sailor Mars by the neck, he was planning to do something to take out the Sailor Soldier.

"Homer has Mars by her neck," Michael Cole said.

"She's about to join the dead here," JBL said.

Five seconds later, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter came up and start to nail Homer with punches and kicks all over his body and causing him to let go of Sailor Mars. Soon, Sailor Mars joins the Sailor Soldiers in the attack on Homer, sort of like what The Shield does in WWE.

"Homer is being battered and punished by the Sailor Soldiers," JBL said.

"The Sailor Soldiers are owning this rumble and they are showing Homer that this is their yard," Corey Graves said.

This little beatdown lasts nearly twenty seconds, then Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars lift up Homer and places him on Sailor Jupiter's shoulders.

"Wait, is Jupiter going to hit a powerbomb on Homer," Michael Cole asked.

"That is insane, Homer is huge," JBL said.

Then, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars get Homer with a triple powerbomb as the fans went crazy and chant "that was awesome".

"Triple powerbomb on Homer from the Sailor Soldiers," Corey Graves said.

"These Sailor Soldiers are the original Shield, they are almost like sisters and they function as one unit," Michael Cole said.

The three soldiers pick up Homer and then they throw Homer over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his time in the rumble.

"Homer really didn't have a chance and now he's out of the match," JBL said.

 **29th Elimination: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by: Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars; Duration-2:46**

As Homer was leaving the ringside area, Sailor Jupiter was fighting with Heather.

While Sailor Jupiter was in a brawl with Heather, out of nowhere, Sailor Mars grabs Sailor Moon from behind and toss her over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were in shock over this elimination.

"What the hell just happened," Corey Graves asked while he was in shock.

"Sailor Mars just eliminated her own friend, Sailor Moon, from the rumble," Michael Cole answered.

 **30th Elimination: Sailor Moon; Eliminated by: Sailor Mars; Duration-40:51**

Sailor Moon got up and was furious at Sailor Mars for eliminating her.

"What the hell was that for Rei," Sailor Moon asked Mars.

"It is every person for themselves bitch," Sailor Mars said to Moon and then Mars sticks out her tongue at Moon while Moon does the same thing as she headed to the backstage area.

"Real mature from these two girls," JBL complained.

"Well, they somewhat have a rivalry with each other," Corey Graves said.

58 seconds remain until the next entrant came out and Mordecai turns Sailor Mars around, then Mars gets Mordecai with a Codebreaker.

"Codebreaker on Mordecai," Michael Cole said.

Mordecai stumbled backwards and then Goku lifts Mordecai on his shoulders. Then, Goku spins him around in an airplane spin as Mordecai was feeling dizzy with every spin that Goku made.

"Airplane spin, Goku is spinning around Mordecai like an amusement park ride," Corey Graves said.

"I hope Mordecai doesn't puke in the ring," JBL said.

"If he does, hopefully he pukes on one of the entrants and not us," Michael Cole said.

After thirty airplane spins, Goku sets Mordecai down and Mordecai was stumbling a bit. Then, Star-Lord gets Mordecai with a T-Bone suplex.

"T-Bone suplex from Star-Lord, he was able to recover from that onslaught by Lapis," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Batman lifts up Lapis on the top rope and then he climbs up to the top rope. He and Lapis then stand on the top rope as Batman grabs Lapis by the neck.

"Oh my, we are going to see a massive explosion here," JBL said.

Then, Batman chokeslam Lapis off the top rope and both he and Lapis were down as fans chant "holy sh*t" and "that was awesome".

"Dear god, what a top rope chokeslam on Lapis from Batman," Michael Cole said.

"They are down and they might be out because of it," JBL said.

With Batman and Lapis down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down as another entrant was ready to make an appearance.

"Who's about to enter the fray next," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #42: Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools)**

After the buzzer went off, out came the legendary high school fighter, Batsu Ichimonji, who came out with a kendo stick in hand as the fans gave him a lukewarm reception.

"Here's a blast from Capcom's past," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant forty-two is Batsu Ichimonji from the underrated fighting game, Rival Schools," Corey Graves said.

Batsu runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Heather, Pacifica Northwest, Lapis, Star-Lord, Mordecai, Derek Morgan, Twilight Sparkle, Goku, Sailor Jupiter, Batman, and Sailor Mars with shots from his kendo stick.

"Batsu goes crazy and takes down everyone in the ring with that kendo stick," Michael Cole said.

"This guy is a freaking lethal weapon," JBL said.

After Batsu amazed everyone with some spinning tricks with his stick, he starts to nail Batman repeatedly with kendo sticks shots to the back.

"Batsu is just beating the living hell out of Batman with that kendo stick," Michael Cole said.

"I don't know if that's smart or stupid for Batsu to do that," JBL said.

"I think it could cost Batsu, Batman is extremely tough and those shots will definitely get Batman angry," Corey Graves said.

After twenty stick shots, Batsu lifts up Batman onto his knees and begins to choke him out with the kendo stick against his throat.

"Batsu is now choking out Batman with that kendo stick," JBL said.

"I think Batman might regret entering this thing," Michael Cole said.

Batsu had that hold on for twenty seconds and there was 54 seconds left until the next entrant came out. Batsu then let go of Batman and hits Derek in the head with the kendo stick.

"Ouch, Derek got hit in the head with that stick," Corey Graves said.

"I think he might have a concussion from that shot," Michael Cole said.

Derek stumbled towards the bottom right corner and Sailor Mars lifts Derek over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"Sailor Mars eliminates Derek from the rumble," JBL said.

 **31st Elimination: Derek Morgan; Eliminated by: Sailor Mars; Duration-15:12**

As Derek left the ringside area, Sailor Mars begins to nail forearms to the face of Pacifica.

"Mars is unloading forearms onto Pacifica," Michael Cole said.

"Mars is showing all of these people that is everybody for themselves," JBL said.

After ten forearms, Sailor Mars scoops up Pacifica and gets her with a Michinoku Driver.

"Michinoku Driver and Pacifica is down," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Lapis got Sailor Jupiter in the bottom left corner and was giving Jupiter kicks to the ribs.

"Lapis is fighting her way back into this rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Even after taking some serious punishment, she is not giving up," JBL said.

After ten kicks, Lapis runs out of the corner and then she runs back to the corner, she then gets Sailor Jupiter with a shining wizard followed by a bulldog.

"Shining wizard and bulldog from Lapis as she gets the toughest soldier down onto the mat," Corey Graves said.

As Lapis got up, Sailor Mars takes down Lapis with a running boot to the face, taking her down as fans gave Sailor Mars a few boos for that attack.

"What a surprise attack from Mars and she takes down Lapis," JBL said.

"She is showing these people that she is a threat in this rumble," Michael Cole said.

As Mars was ready for the next person to fight, the rumble clock started to tick down which means that another entrant was ready to enter the rumble match.

"Who's about to come out next," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 ** _Do you think you know me?_**

Suddenly, "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge starts to play as the fans gave a really loud standing ovation as everyone in the ring was in shock, thinking that Edge would enter the match.

"Wait, is Edge here, is he in the match," JBL asked.

Smoke appeared on stage and suddenly the next entrant appeared on the stage as the fans cheer loudly for the next entrant which was...

 **Entrant #43: Dawn (Total Drama)**

"Oh my god, it's Dawn," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Total Drama's aura whisperer is entrant forty-three," Corey Graves said.

Dawn stood on the stage, wearing a black coat, a black "Rated R Superstar" T-shirt, red and grey camouflage wrestling pants (similar to Edge's ring gear from Wrestlemania XXIV), and black wrestling boots, as she got the loudest ovation of the night.

Dawn then points to the air as fireworks shoot off from the stage.

"From what I see, I think Edge got someone to train for this rumble," JBL said.

After the fireworks stop, Dawn takes off the coat and runs down the ramp and she enters the ring. Batsu tries to hit Dawn with the kendo stick, but Dawn ducks the shot and when she bounces off the ropes, she hits Batsu with a spear, knocking the stick out of Batsu's hands.

"Spear on Batsu by Dawn," Michael Cole said.

"This is a different Dawn from the one we saw on Revenge of the Island," JBL said.

Dawn then picks up Batsu and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring Dawn's first elimination.

"Dawn manages to eliminate someone and that person was Batsu Ichimonji," Corey Graves said.

 **32nd Elimination: Batsu Ichimonji; Eliminated by: Dawn; Duration-2:24**

As Batsu was leaving the ringside area, Dawn sees Sailor Mars running towards her (Mars was hoping to get Dawn out with a clothesline) and Dawn lowers the top rope, which sends Mars over the top rope and onto the floor as well, scoring Dawn's second elimination.

"Now Sailor Mars is gone from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"The Sailor Soldiers are falling like dominoes," JBL said.

 **33rd Elimination: Sailor Mars; Eliminated by: Dawn; Duration-4:29**

As Sailor Mars left the ringside area, Dawn runs up and takes down Twilight with a spear.

"Spear on Twilight," Corey Graves said.

"She could be a favorite to win the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Dawn then unleashes punches to the face of Twilight, while Twilight was shielding her face with her arms, but it wasn't working.

"Dawn is just punching Twilight like crazy," JBL said.

"I think Dawn is unleashing her angry side here tonight," Corey Graves said.

This beatdown lasts twenty-five seconds as Lapis grabs Dawn and then these two have an epic face off as the fans were spilt on who to cheer for.

"Oh god, I don't think Dawn might survive for long," JBL said.

"We have two popular characters from two popular shows in an intense face off," Michael Cole said.

This face off lasts twelve seconds and there was 50 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Dawn and Lapis start to trade back and forth punches as fans were cheering for this epic fight.

"Look at these punches, the water gem and the aura whisperer are having a fight that have these fans very excited," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Mordecai gives Lapis and Dawn a double noggin knocker as he looks amped. But, it didn't have an affect on Lapis and Dawn.

"I don't think Mordecai knows that Lapis and Dawn are still up," JBL said.

As Mordecai turns around, Lapis and Dawn get Mordecai with a double edgecution.

"Double edgecution on Mordecai," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Batman was giving Goku a series of chops to the chest in the bottom right corner of the ring as the fans count each chop.

"Batman is unloading chop after chop on Goku," Michael Cole said.

 **1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15**

After fifteen chops, Batman gives Goku a hip toss off of the corner.

"Hip toss from Batman and Goku hits the mat," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter had locked in the camel clutch on Twilight as Twilight was in pain.

"Camel clutch on Twilight. Even though submissions don't count, it could help Jupiter eliminate Twilight from the rumble," Corey Graves said.

As Jupiter still had the camel clutch on Twilight and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, which means another person was going to enter the rumble.

"Who's joining the rumble next," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #44: Sheeva (Mortal Kombat)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the deadly Shokan warrior, Sheeva, as the entrants in the ring were scared out of their minds for this fighter. Even though she was a villain, Sheeva got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes someone that can literally tear an opponent in half," JBL said.

"Entrant forty-four is Sheeva, one of three four-armed characters featured in Mortal Kombat," Corey Graves said.

Sheeva slowly walked down the ramp as everyone in the ring were getting ready to fight with this powerful kombatant.

"Sheeva is taking her time entering the ring," Michael Cole said.

"She's looking at the competitors in the ring and thinking of a game plan," Corey Graves said.

Sheeva then enters the ring and suddenly, all the fighters were ganging up on Sheeva, hoping they could take her out early.

"We have a vicious ten on one assault on Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

"I don't think that Sheeva likes this all out warfare assault," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Sheeva shoves everyone out of the way and she was now angry.

"Look at the strength of Sheeva," Michael Cole said.

"She's probably the strongest female we have in the rumble," JBL said.

As Sailor Jupiter and Twilight got up, Sheeva runs and takes them down with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline to Twilight and Jupiter from Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

"I think those four arms could come in handy in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Soon, Sheeva uses her upper arms to lift up Dawn into the air. A few seconds later, Sheeva uses her lower arms to punch Dawn in the ribs at a fast rate.

"This is something you have never seen in a rumble," JBL said.

"Sheeva is using her lower arms to punch Dawn in the ribs while using her upper arms to lift her up," Michael Cole said.

The punches last ten seconds and then Sheeva uses her four arms to lock a hold on Dawn and then she gives Dawn a belly to belly suplex.

"Sheeva gets Dawn with a belly to belly suplex," Corey Graves said.

"Dawn is having a rough time now in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Sheeva gets up and grabs Star-Lord from behind. She then uses her two left arms to nail these lead forearms shots to the body of Star-Lord.

"Look at the forearms from Sheeva," JBL said.

"I think Star-Lord is feeling some pain right now," Michael Cole said.

After ten forearms and with 54 seconds left until the next entrant, Sheeva drops Star-Lord and then she lifts Sailor Jupiter up with the front of her body looking up.

"What is Sheeva going to do right now," JBL asked.

Then Sheeva drops Jupiter with a brutal backbreaker as Jupiter screams in pain.

"What a backbreaker, it was almost Bane like," Corey Graves said.

Then, Goku and Batman hooks the top arms of Sheeva around their necks, hoping for a double suplex.

"Is Goku and Batman going to drop Sheeva with a double suplex," JBL asked.

Then, Sheeva counters and gets the two powerful heroes with a double suplex of her own.

"Sheeva uses her strength and gets Goku and Batman with a double suplex," Michael Cole said.

Sheeva then sees Pacifica and Heather near the ropes, so she comes from behind and lifts the two girls up, trying to get them over the top rope, but with no luck.

"Sheeva is trying to eliminate two people at once," JBL said.

"It might not work, Heather and Pacifica have a good grasp on those ropes and they are not budging," Corey Graves said.

That elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Lapis comes from behind and lifts Sheeva on her shoulders. Then she drops Sheeva with an electric chair drop.

"Lapis just drops Sheeva like a bad habit," Michael Cole said.

Lapis gets up and sees Dawn stumbling a bit, Lapis then runs up and gets Dawn with a shining wizard.

"Lapis connects the shining wizard right onto Dawn," Corey Graves said.

As Lapis got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Who's about to enter next," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

As "Child's Play" by Jim Johnston (aka Eugene's entrance theme) was playing through the speakers, out came the next entrant to a standing ovation and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #45: Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

"Are you kidding me," JBL said in shock.

"No your not, it's Derpy Hooves, one of the most popular background characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and it looks like she went through the mirror and is a human as well," Corey Graves said.

Corey was right, it was a human version of Derpy. With her grey skin, not to mention wearing a blue dress shirt with a yellow tie, a green skirt, and yellow wrestling boots.

Derpy was just waving to the crowd as she walked down the ramp and she enters the ring. Derpy then kicks Batman in he ribs and gets him with a stunner.

"Derpy with a Stone Cold Stunner on Batman," Michael Cole said.

"She hits one wrestling move, big deal," JBL complained.

Derpy gets up and kicks Lapis in the ribs, she then hooks her arms, and gets Lapis with a pedigree.

"Pedigree on Lapis from Derpy," Corey Graves said.

"If she wins, I'll quit being a commentator," JBL said.

Derpy gets up again and sees Dawn in the top left corner of the ring. So she runs up and nails Dawn with the Helluva Kick.

"Helluva kick on Dawn and Derpy is on fire," Michael Cole said.

"She might be the dark horse to win this match," Corey Graves said.

Then, Sailor Jupiter come in and punches Derpy in the head, but it only made Derpy mad.

"Oh, I think that made Derpy angry," Corey Graves said.

Then, Jupiter nails another punch to Derpy, but with no effect.

"Again, another useless punch," Michael Cole said.

Jupiter tries to punch again and this time Derpy starts to hulk up with her fists shaking in anger.

"Look at what we are seeing," JBL said.

"Those punches are staring to unleash her anger," Corey Graves said.

Jupiter gets in one more punch and Derpy responded by pointing at Jupiter with Derpy and the crowd saying "you".

"Oh, Jupiter is going to pay," Michael Cole said.

Then, Derpy nails Sailor Jupiter with three punches in a row, causing Jupiter to get knocked near the ropes.

"Derpy nails Jupiter with those right hands," Corey Graves said.

"I think Derpy is channeling her inner Hogan," Michael Cole said.

Derpy then whips Sailor Jupiter off the ropes and when she bounces off the ropes, Derpy nails Jupiter with a big boot to the face, taking her down.

"Big boot and that takes down Jupiter," JBL said.

"Is Derpy going to drop the leg," Corey Graves asked.

Derpy then bounces off the ropes and she drops the leg on Jupiter as fans cheer wildly for Derpy Hooves.

"Derpy drops the leg," Michael Cole said.

"The muffin princess has been dominating so far," Corey Graves said.

Then, Pacifica jumps onto Derpy and nails her with her own series of punches.

"Pacifica sneaks attacks Derpy and is hitting Derpy with punches," JBL said.

Pacifica nails ten punches to Derpy and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out. Meanwhile, Sheeva lifts up Heather, looking to nail her with a powerbomb.

"Sheeva might explode Heather on impact," Michael Cole said.

Sheeva lifts up Heather high in the air and gets her with the last ride powerbomb.

"Last ride on Heather and I think that might be Heather's last move in the match," JBL said.

Sheeva then picks up Heather and she tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating Heather from the match.

"Sheeva eliminates Heather from the match, and that could be the first of many eliminations for Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

 **34th Elimination: Heather; Eliminated by: Sheeva; Duration-41:19**

As Heather left the ringside area, Pacifica, Lapis, Star-Lord, Mordecai, Twilight, Goku, Sailor Jupiter, Batman, Dawn, and Derpy were trying to eliminate Sheeva with no luck.

"We are seeing another ten on one elimination attempt in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"It might be hard to eliminate a Shokan warrior," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Sheeva nails punches to those ten fighters, forcing them to break off the elimination attempt.

"Sheeva manages to fight off all of those fighters," Corey Graves said.

Sheeva then climbs to the middle rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Sheeva might be making a mistake in this rumble," JBL said.

Sheeva then nails Lapis and Dawn with a middle rope double flying clothesline as the fans cheer for that move.

"What a flying double clothesline from Sheeva on Lapis and Dawn, that nearly took their heads off," Michael Cole said.

As Sheeva got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock start to tick down which means another person was about to enter the rumble soon.

"Who's entrant forty-six in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Well readers, we are starting to get closer to the people that drew the really good numbers and they have a higher chance of winning this thing. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 45**

 **Entries still left: 15**

 **People in the ring: 11**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, Jason Voorhees, Xander, Kai Brewer, Fin Shepard, James Bond, Trent, Walter O'Brien, Sunset Shimmer, Hugo, Star Butterfly, Jack Brewer, Sonata Dusk, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Steven Universe, Liv Rooney, Austin Moon, Owen, Emma Ross, Homer Simpson, Sailor Moon, Derek Morgan, Batsu Ichimonji, Sailor Mars, and Heather.**

 **People still in the match: Pacifica Northwest, Lapis Lazuli, Star-Lord, Mordecai, Twilight Sparkle, Goku, Sailor Jupiter, Batman, Dawn, Sheeva, and Derpy Hooves.**

 **Will Sheeva keep destroying the competition in the rumble?**

 **Will we see another brawl with Lapis and Dawn, or Goku and Batman?**

 **And who got number forty-six?**

 **You have to wait for our next chapter.**


	12. Badasses R' Us

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 12: Badasses R' Us**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they start to count down for the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #46: Deadpool**

With "X Gon' Give It To Ya" by DMX playing through the arena, out came "The Merc With A Mouth" Deadpool, who got a standing ovation from the crowd as he held two kendo sticks in his hands.

"Oh no, anyone but him," JBL complained.

"Entrant forty-six is Marvel's Merc With a Mouth, Deadpool, and he had some sticks with him," Corey Graves said.

Deadpool runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails Derpy Hooves in the head with a kendo stick.

"Derpy takes a kendo stick to the head," Michael Cole said.

"That can't be good for her," JBL said.

Derpy stumbles backwards and Sheeva lifts Derpy over the top rope and she hits the floor, ending Derpy's run in the match.

"And thanks to Deadpool, Derpy is eliminated from the match," Corey Graves said.

 **35th Elimination: Derpy Hooves; Eliminated by: Sheeva; Duration-2:15**

As Derpy left the ringside area, Deadpool nails Pacifica Northwest, Star-Lord, Lapis Lazuli, Sailor Jupiter, Goku, Batman, Twilight Sparkle, Dawn, and Sheeva with those two kendo sticks.

"Deadpool just hit almost everyone in the ring with those kendo sticks," JBL said.

"Deadpool could easily be the favorite to win the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

Deadpool was about to hit Mordecai next, but Mordecai tackles Deadpool to the ring mat, knocking the sticks out of his hands.

"Mordecai just tackled Deadpool to the mat," Corey Graves said.

"And his sticks are out of his hands," JBL said.

Then, Mordecai starts to nail punches to the face of Deadpool.

"Mordecai is unloading shot after shot onto Deadpool," Michael Cole said.

"The Merc is not doing well at the moment," Corey Graves said.

Mordecai nails ten punches to Deadpool and then Mordecai gets up and nails a clothesline on Pacifica, taking her down.

"Pacifica gets taken down by a clothesline from Mordecai," JBL said.

"Pacifica has been in the match longer than anyone currently in the ring," Michael Cole said.

Mordecai then picks up a kendo stick and starts to whack the fighters like piñatas.

"Oh no, Mordecai picks up that kendo stick," Corey Graves said.

He nails Pacifica, Lapis, Star-Lord, Sailor Jupiter, Goku, Batman, Sheeva, Twilight, and Dawn with that stick.

"Mordecai is whacking everyone in the ring with that stick," Corey Graves said.

"This match has become a street fight within a minute," Michael Cole said.

Mordecai then starts to nail Deadpool in the ribs with that kendo stick.

"Now Mordecai is nailing Deadpool with that kendo stick," JBL said.

"Deadpool could have taken some serious damage because of Mordecai," Michael Cole said.

He nails Deadpool ten times with the stick and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out. Then, Mordecai drops the stick and picks up Deadpool.

"What is Mordecai going to do now," Corey Graves asked.

Mordecai then throws Deadpool into the top left corner of the ring.

"Mordecai sends Deadpool into that corner," Michael Cole said.

Mordecai then nails a series of shoulder thrusts into Deadpool's ribs.

"Mordecai is nailing those shoulder thrusts into the ribs of Deadpool," JBL said.

He nails three thrusts and then does this back flip, Mordecai then jumps onto Deadpool, looking for a monkey flip.

"Mordecai could hit a monkey flip on Deadpool," Michael Cole said.

Suddenly, Sheeva comes up and pushes Mordecai over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans gave some boos for that elimination.

"That mistake just cost Mordecai his chances of winning the rumble," JBL said.

 **36th Elimination: Mordecai; Eliminated by: Sheeva; Duration-25:13**

As Mordecai left the ringside area, Deadpool scoops up Sheeva and gives her a scoop slam.

"What a scoop slam on Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

As Sheeva got up, Deadpool nails Sheeva with a super kick, taking her down.

"What a loud super kick it nearly knocked some teeth out of Sheeva," JBL said.

Deadpool then nails Batman with an atomic drop.

"Deadpool gets Batman with the atomic drop," Michael Cole said.

Then, Deadpool bounces off the ropes and nails Batman with a Rough Ryder.

"Deadpool just nails Batman with the Rough Ryder," Corey Graves said.

Deadpool gets up and twists Batman's legs and gets him in a sharpshooter.

"Deadpool locks the sharpshooter on Batman, Batman must be in some pain," Michael Cole said.

He locks in the hold for about fifteen seconds and then he lets go of Batman and starts to punch Goku.

"Deadpool lets go of Batman and is now after Goku," JBL said.

As Deadpool was fighting Goku and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock starts to tick down, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to enter next," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #47: Red Forman (That 70's Show)**

After the buzzer went off, out came the hardass father, Red Forman, who came out to a bunch of "Red" chants from the crowd.

"Well here comes a blast from the past," JBL said.

"From That 70's Show, it is Red Forman, he's entrant forty-seven," Michael Cole said.

Red runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then runs up and shoves his foot right into Deadpool's ass.

"Oh god," JBL said in shock.

"That doesn't feel good from Deadpool's point of view," Corey Graves said.

As Deadpool was rubbing his ass in pain, Red picks him up and drops Deadpool with a Samoan drop.

"Red gets a Samoan drop onto Deadpool," Michael Cole said.

"Deadpool again is not doing so well at the moment," JBL said.

Red gets up and he runs towards Lapis, he then takes her down with a swinging neckbreaker.

"What a vicious swinging neckbreaker and Lapis is down," Corey Graves said.

Then, Red starts to nail Lapis with punches right to her skull.

"Red is just nailing shot after shot onto Lapis," Michael Cole said.

"The Ocean Gem is not looking too well with all the pain she's going through," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Red picks up Lapis, hooks her arm around his neck, and gives her a suplex.

"Red gets Lapis with a suplex," JBL said.

"The Ocean Gem is looking pretty weak now," Corey Graves said.

Red gets up again, but this time he gets taken out by a running clothesline, courtesy of Sheeva.

"What a clothesline on Red," Michael Cole said.

"He nearly got turned inside out," Corey Graves said.

Sheeva picks up Red and places her upper arms around Red's neck.

"Red could be buried right here," JBL said.

Sheeva lifts up Red and drops him with a chokebomb.

"Chokebomb on Red from Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

"Sheeva is getting her second wind here tonight," JBL said.

Sheeva gets up and gets hit with forearms by Goku and Batman, then they continue to nail Sheeva with forearms to the back.

"Goku and Batman are firing away with forearms to the back of Sheeva," Michael Cole said.

"The two most powerful guys are trying to weaken the Shokan Warrior," JBL said.

After ten forearms, Goku and Batman take down Sheeva with a double back suplex.

"Double back suplex on Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

"It seems that Batman and Goku are working as a team at the moment." Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Deadpool was delivering chops to Star-Lord in the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Deadpool is now giving out chops onto Star-Lord in the corner," JBL said.

After nine chops, Deadpool stopped at the moment.

"This is why Disney doesn't want to make a movie about me," Deadpool said and then he flipped off to Star-Lord and nails him with a tenth and final chop.

"That was a loud chop to Star-Lord," Michael Cole said.

Deadpool then scoops up Star-Lord, then he throws Star-Lord like a javelin and hits Pacifica.

"Deadpool just launched Star-Lord and he takes out Star-Lord and Pacifica," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter had Dawn over the top rope, but she held onto the middle rope for safety.

"Sailor Jupiter could eliminate Dawn here," Corey Graves said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Jupiter lets go of Dawn and Dawn lands on the apron, then she rolls back into the ring.

"Dawn came so close to getting eliminated here," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Twilight was starting to give out stomps to the back of Red.

"Twilight is stomping away at Red right now," JBL said.

After five stomps, Twilight picks up Red by his stomach and gives him a brutal release German suplex.

"Twilight gets Red with a German suplex," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Pacifica climbs up to the middle rope on the top left corner of the ring.

"Pacifica is taking a bit of risk here," JBL said.

She then jumps off and nails Lapis with a hurricanrana, taking her down.

"Hurricanrana from Pacifica and she takes down Lapis," Corey Graves said.

As Pacifica got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock starts to tick down, which means another person was about to enter the match.

"Who's about to come out next," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #48: Tyler James (Dog With a Blog)**

After the buzzer went off, out came BMX Rider, Tyler James, who came out to a bunch of screams from fan girls at the ringside area.

"Great, we have more pretty hair teenagers in this rumble," JBL complained.

"Well entrant forty-eight is Dog With A Blog's Tyler James, and he is a fan favorite to win this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Tyler runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, Sailor Jupiter then tries to nail Tyler with a clothesline that would send him over the top rope and out of the match.

"Sailor Jupiter might send Tyler home pretty early here," Corey Graves said.

But, Tyler counters with a back body drop that sends Jupiter over the top rope, but she held onto the top rope and move onto the apron.

"Jupiter is hanging on," Michael Cole said.

"Let's hope she can get back into the ring," Corey Graves said.

Before she could enter the ring, Tyler nails Jupiter with a super kick.

"What a super kick," Michael Cole said.

The impact knocks her off the apron and onto the floor, ending her run in the match.

"That kick ends Jupiter's run in the match and all three Sailor Soldiers are out," JBL said.

 **37th Elimination: Sailor Jupiter; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration-20:15**

As Sailor Jupiter left the ringside area, Tyler and Deadpool were trading these back and forth shots between each other.

"Deadpool and Tyler are trading shots to each other," Corey Graves said.

"Who will get the upper hand," JBL asked.

Fifteen seconds later, Tyler gets the upper hand and gives Deadpool an atomic drop.

"Tyler wins that exchange," Michael Cole said.

"He just drops Deadpool with the atomic drop," JBL said.

Tyler then bounces off the ropes and gives Deadpool a flying forearm to the face, sending both guys down.

"Flying forearm from Tyler," Corey Graves said.

"Tyler is feeding off the energy from the crowd," Michael Cole said.

Then, Tyler kips up as the fans cheer for the BMX rider.

"Look at this," Michael Cole said.

"Tyler is like Shawn Michaels at the moment," JBL said.

Tyler then heads to the top left corner of the ring and starts stomping his foot, sort of like Shawn Michaels.

"Tyler is tuning up the band," JBL said.

"Deadpool could taste some Sweet Chin Music," Corey Graves said.

After ten stomps, Deadpool gets up and Tyler nails him with Sweet Chin Music.

"Sweet Chin Music and down goes Deadpool," Michael Cole said.

"Deadpool is not doing well up against Tyler," JBL said.

When Tyler turned around, Dawn plants him with a spinebuster, taking him down.

"Spinebuster on Tyler," Corey Graves said.

"Dawn is getting some energy back into her body," JBL said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out and Pacifica tackles Dawn right into the top left corner of the ring.

"Pacifica just sends Dawn right into that corner," Michael Cole said.

Then, Pacifica starts to nail chops right to the ribs of Dawn.

"Pacifica is now dealing out chops right onto Dawn," Corey Graves said.

After ten chops, Pacifica sets Dawn onto the mat in a seated position and then Pacifica nails a kick right into Dawn's back.

"Pacifica nails the kick and Dawn might be in some stiff pain," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Red gets Twilight in an abdominal stretch as Twilight was in some intense pain.

"Red is just stretching Twilight like she is dough," Michael Cole said.

He locks it in for twelve seconds and then Red lifts up Twilight and drops her with a pump handle drop.

"Pump handle drop on Twilight and Red is back in the hunt," Corey Graves said.

In the bottom left corner, Batman was nailing some vicious elbows to the side of Lapis' head.

"Batman is getting Lapis with some elbows on Lapis' head," Michael Cole said.

After thirteen elbows, Batman grabs Lapis and leads her out of the corner and into the middle of the ring.

"I think Batman might be going to shatter Lapis here tonight," Corey Graves said.

He then lifts Lapis upside down and gives her a piledriver as the fans give Batman a mix reaction for that move.

"What a piledriver, Lapis' neck might be broken from the impact," JBL said.

As Batman got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, which means another entrant was ready to enter the rumble.

"Who's ready to enter this rumble next," Michael Cole asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #49: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the extremely angry malcontent, Dan. He wasn't alone, in his hand was a garbage can full of weapons as the fans cheer for this hardcore guy.

"Looks like crazy has come to town," JBL said.

"Entrant forty-nine is Dan from Dan Vs., and he has brought some toys with him," Corey Graves said.

Dan walks down the ramp and he soon enters the ring with can in hand.

"It looks like we are going to have a flashback to the 2001 Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

Dan then dumps out the can as the weapons lay on the mat.

"Dan dumps out the can and the weapons are now on the mat," Corey Graves said.

Dan then whacks Twilight in the head with the garbage can.

"Twilight just got hit with that trash can," Michael Cole said.

The impact knocks Twilight over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her from the rumble.

"And now Twilight is out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Twilight suffered the same fate like what happened to Grandmaster Sexay in the 2001 Royal Rumble," JBL said.

 **38th Elimination: Twilight Sparkle; Eliminated by: Dan; Duration-26:18**

As Twilight left the ringside area, Dan then nails Batman, Pacifica, and Deadpool with the garbage can and those shots were right onto their skulls.

"Dan takes out three people with that garbage can," Corey Graves said.

"Dan is a freaking lunatic here in the rumble," JBL said.

Suddenly, Lapis nails Dan in the back with a handicap parking sign she got from the pile.

"Lapis just hit Dan with that sign," Michael Cole said.

"The Ocean Gem won't be taking down that easily, even after a piledriver," JBL said.

Then, she starts to repeatedly nail Dan in the back as he got onto one knee from the pain.

"Lapis is keep pounding away on Dan with that sign," Michael Cole said.

"Don't mess with a Lazuli gem or you will die," Corey Graves said.

After ten shots, Lapis turns around and Red nails Lapis in the face with a NES system he got from the pile, as she gets taken down and drops her weapon as well.

"Lapis gets hit in the face with that NES," Michael Cole said.

"She forgot that Red was also in the match as well," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Star-Lord gets hit in the face with a kendo stick from Dawn, she also got that weapon from the pile.

"Dawn hits Star-Lord with that kendo stick," Corey Graves said.

He turns around and gets hit in the face with a crutch from Tyler, he also got that from the pile.

"Now Tyler hits Star-Lord with a crutch," JBL said.

Star-Lord gets hit in the face by Dawn and the kendo stick.

"Now he gets hit with that stick again," Michael Cole said.

"It's like Pong except Star-Lord is the ball," Corey Graves said.

As Star-Lord turned around again, Tyler decides to hit Star-Lord in the back of the skull with that crutch.

"Star-Lord takes the crutch to the back of the head," JBL said.

The impact knocks Star-Lord over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"And because of that shot, he's out," Michael Cole said.

 **39th Elimination: Star-Lord; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration-32:42**

As Star-Lord left the ringside area, Tyler starts to hit Lapis in the ribs repeatedly with that crutch, as each shot was getting closer to breaking Lapis' ribs.

"Tyler is just whacking away at Lapis with that crutch," Corey Graves said.

"It seems The Mirror Gem might need one after the match," Michael Cole said.

He nails twenty shots from that crutch onto Lapis as there was 58 seconds left until the next entrant came out.

"Tyler has stopped this beat down and Lapis could be coughing up blood," JBL said.

Tyler then turns around and Dan hits Tyler in the head with the garbage can, taking him down and knocking the crutch out of his hands.

"Dan hits Tyler with that garbage can and down goes Tyler," Michael Cole said.

Dan then drops the can and kicks Goku in the ribs, he then gives Goku a DDT right onto the garbage can as the fans keep cheering for Dan.

"Goku just took a DDT into that garbage can from Dan," JBL said.

Dan gets up and is hit with a brutal spear from Dawn, taking her down.

"Spear, Dan didn't see Dawn and gets hit with that spear," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile in the top right corner of the ring, Red was dealing out loud and vicious chops to the chest of Sheeva.

"Red is just giving out chops right onto Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

After he nails sixteen chops to Sheeva, then he hooks Sheeva's arm around his neck, he then drops her with a suplex.

"Suplex from Red and he somehow gets Sheeva down," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Deadpool locks in the sleeper hold on Lapis as Lapis was now on one knee.

"Deadpool has the sleeper hold on Lapis, The Ocean Gem could pass out by now," Michael Cole said.

Deadpool keeps locking in the hold for fourteen seconds and counting as the rumble clock was now ticking down, which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Deadpool should focus because entrant fifty is about to enter," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 ** _We are monsters, We are proud. We are monsters, Say it loud!_**

 **Entrant #50: Heath Burns (Monster High)**

With those words blaring throughout the arena, out came the flame bringer, Heath Burns, who came out to an average ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes entrant fifty, Heath Burns from the animated web series, Monster High," Corey Graves said.

"Come on, a guy from some series that is for tween girls is in it, this is a sad day for wrestling," Michael Cole said.

Heath runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then picks up a tennis racket from the weapons pile.

"Heath grabs a tennis racket," JBL said.

"Someone could met the rough end of that weapon," Corey Graves said.

He then smashes the racket over the head of Deadpool, leaving a huge hole in the racket and sending Deadpool down, at the same time Deadpool let go of Lapis.

"Deadpool takes the racket to the head," Michael Cole said.

"Look at the huge hole that is left in the racket," JBL said.

Heath then grabs Sheeva by the head, then he bounces off the ropes and gives Lapis a tornado DDT.

"Tornado DDT on Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

"Looks like the Shokan Warrior doesn't look like a warrior anymore," JBL said.

Heath gets up and nails a knee to face buster on Red.

"Knee to the face on Red," Michael Cole said.

Heath then nails a T-Bone suplex on Red.

"Now Heath nails Red with a T-Bone suplex," Corey Graves said.

Heath gets up again and this time tosses Dawn over the top rope, but Dawn hanged onto the top rope for safety.

"Heath launches Dawn over the top rope," JBL said.

"She is hanging onto the ropes, can she get back into the ring," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then flips back into the ring as the fans cheer for that near elimination.

"Dawn flips back into the ring and is safe," Michael Cole said.

Dawn turns around and Heath takes her down with a Lou Thesz press.

"Lou Thesz press from Heath onto Dawn," JBL said.

Heath then starts to punch Dawn in face repeatedly with his fists.

"Heath is punching the living crap out of Dawn," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Heath picks up Dawn and scoops her up.

"Heath picks up Dawn, this won't be good," Michael Cole said.

He then runs up and slams Dawn into the top right corner of the ring.

"Dawn's back just hit the corner of that ring," JBL said.

Heath then gives Dawn a running powerslam out of the corner.

"Running powerslam from Heath on Dawn," Michael Cole said.

"The Moonchild is not having any luck now," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Red was nailing Tyler with chops and slaps to his chest.

"Look at Red with chops and slaps onto Tyler James," JBL said.

After ten shots, Red gives Tyler a hip toss.

"Hip toss from Red and Tyler hits the mat hard," Michael Cole said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Dan has a hold of Pacifica and was about to give her a White Russian Leg Sweep with a crutch up against Pacifica's throat.

"Are we going to see a White Russian Leg Sweep," Corey Graves asked.

Goku then hits Pacifica with a flying clothesline while Dan hits the White Russian Leg Sweep at the same time.

"Look at this combo done by Goku and Dan, a flying clothesline and a White Russian Leg Sweep at the same time," JBL said.

Then, Deadpool climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring.

"Is Deadpool going to fly high here," Michael Cole asked.

Deadpool then turns around, jump off, and gets Pacifica with a moonsault as the fans cheer for that move.

"Moonsault from Deadpool and Pacifica might be hurt here," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Lapis and Batman were trading chops back and forth as the fans were spilt on who to cheer for.

"Here we go with another back and forth battle, this time with Lapis and Batman," Michael Cole said.

Theses chops last twenty seconds as Batman nails a knee to Lapis' ribs.

"Batman won this battle," JBL said.

Lapis bounces off the ropes and Batman nails her with a quick powerslam.

"And Lapis gets hit with a powerslam from Batman," Michael Cole said.

In the bottom left corner, Heath was using his forearm to choke out Red in the corner.

"Heath is trying to choke out Red using his forearm, that's something new," Corey Graves said.

He puts that hold on for eight seconds, he then hooks Red's arm, lifts him up, and drops him with a tiger driver.

"Tiger Driver and Red just got drilled into the mat," JBL said.

As Heath got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down which means another person was about to enter the match.

"We are getting into the promise land, who is the individual that drew number fifty-one," Corey Graves asked.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Well, we only have ten people left to enter and those ten entrants have a really high chance of winning the rumble. But, can they handle entrants like Lapis, Goku, Batman, or Deadpool, we will see about that. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 50**

 **Entries still left: 10**

 **People in the ring: 11**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, Jason Voorhees, Xander, Kai Brewer, Fin Shepard, James Bond, Trent, Walter O'Brien, Sunset Shimmer, Hugo, Star Butterfly, Jack Brewer, Sonata Dusk, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Steven Universe, Liv Rooney, Austin Moon, Owen, Emma Ross, Homer Simpson, Sailor Moon, Derek Morgan, Batsu Ichimonji, Sailor Mars, Heather, Derpy Hooves, Mordecai, Sailor Jupiter, Twilight Sparkle, and Star-Lord.**

 **People still in the match: Pacifica Northwest, Lapis Lazuli, Goku, Batman, Dawn, Sheeva, Deadpool, Red Forman, Tyler James, Dan, and Heath Burns.**

 **Who can survive Dan?**

 **Can Pacifica survive up to entrant sixty?**

 **And how long will Steven Universe be on hiatus for when Steven's Summer Adventures ends?**

 **You have to wait and see in the next chapter.**


	13. Good Guys and Huntsmen

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 13: Good Guys and Huntsmen**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and begin to count down for the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #51: Izzy (Total Drama)**

After the buzzer went off, out came Total Drama's resident psycho, Izzy, who got a good ovation from the crowd as Izzy was carrying a table in hand.

"Here comes some more crazy," JBL said.

"From Total Drama, it is the always insane Izzy, entering at number fifty-one, and she brought some lumber with her," Corey Graves said.

Izzy walks down the ramp and she walks around the ringside area, she then stops near the top right corner of the ring.

"What is Izzy doing now," Michael Cole asked.

Izzy then unfolds the legs and sets the table at the ringside area, near the top right corner of the ring.

"Izzy just sets up the table at ringside," JBL said.

"This might be bad for someone that gets eliminated right near that table," Corey Graves said.

Izzy then enters the ring, she then nails right hands to Pacifica Northwest, Dawn, Deadpool, Lapis Lazuli, Red Forman, Sheeva, Tyler James, Goku, Batman, Heath Burns, and Dan.

"Izzy with punches to everyone in the ring," JBL said.

"No one can take out E-Scope," Corey Graves said.

As Dan got up, Izzy gets Dan with a tilt-o-whirl slam.

"Tilt-o-whirl slam and Dan hits the mat hard," Michael Cole said.

Izzy gets up and nails Dan with a standing moonsault.

"What a standing moonsault from Izzy," Corey Graves said.

"Izzy got a fantastic number in the rumble and has a big advantage over some of the competitors," JBL said.

Izzy picks up Dan and tries to get him over the top rope, but Dan wrapped his legs around the middle rope to avoid elimination.

"Izzy is trying to eliminate Dan here," Michael Cole said.

"Does Dan have any strength left to survive this attempt," Corey Graves asked.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant came out, then Heath nails Izzy with a forearm to the back, saving Dan from elimination.

"Heath saves Dan at the moment as he nails Izzy with a forearm to the back," JBL said.

Heath grabs Izzy from behind and gives her a back suplex.

"Back suplex on Izzy, Heath Burns is burning up the competition," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Batman had Red in the bottom left corner of the ring and was giving him right hands to the face.

"Batman has Red in the corner and is dealing out punches to the face," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Batman lifts up Red onto the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, then Batman climbs to the top rope as well.

"Batman is taking a big risk by going up to the top rope with Red," JBL said.

Batman then gets Red with a top rope T-Bone suplex as the fans go crazy for the move as the two guys were down.

"Top rope T-Bone suplex from Batman on Red," Corey Graves said.

"The ring almost exploded from the impact," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Lapis and Dawn were trading slaps back and forth, but it was an even bout at this point.

"Look at Dawn and Lapis, they are back to brawling with each other," Michael Cole said.

The slaps last fifteen seconds as Lapis lifts Dawn on her shoulders, setting up for G.T.S.

"Oh boy, Lapis is setting up Dawn for the G.T.S," JBL said.

But, Dawn slips off of Lapis and then she turns Lapis around, she then gives Lapis an X-Factor.

"Dawn slips off of Lapis and drops her with an X-Factor," Corey Graves said.

In the top right corner of the ring, Pacifica was nailing fists to the ribs of Tyler.

"Pacifica is nailing Tyler with some vicious rib shots and at this moment, Pacifica is in the rumble for over forty-three minutes," Michael Cole said.

She nails nine fists to Tyler as she sees the rumble clock ticking down, which means another person was about to enter the Fandom Royal Rumble.

"Who's about to come out next," JBL asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #52: Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

With the Gravity Falls theme blaring through the speakers, out came Dipper Pines, who got a standing ovation from the crowd as Pacifica was excited to see him.

"Looks like Pacifica has some help coming her way," Corey Graves said.

"Entrant fifty-two is Dipper Pines from Disney XD's hit series, Gravity Falls, and he is ready for this fight," JBL said.

Dipper runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails a dropkick to Dawn.

"Dipper with a dropkick to Dawn," Michael Cole said.

"I think Dawn's aura is now black and blue," JBL said.

Then, he and Pacifica see Dawn getting back up and they nail her with a double dropkick.

"Double dropkick from Dipper and Pacifica," Corey Graves said.

Lapis then tries to hit a double clothesline on Pacifica and Dipper, but they duck the move.

"Lapis tries to hit a clothesline, but those two kids avoid it," JBL said.

"I think the energy is fading away from Lapis," Michael Cole said.

Dipper grabs Lapis by her legs and lift her up in the air, as Lapis was coming down, Pacifica nails her with a X-Factor, getting the Ocean Gem with a flapjack/X-Factor combination.

"What a combo move on Lapis," Corey Graves said.

"Nothing can stop this pair," Michael Cole said.

Dipper and Pacifica get up and hear the fans chanting "Dipcifica" for this kid team.

"I guess these fans really like the team known as Dipcifica," Corey Graves said.

Dipper then picks up Lapis and scoops her up, while Pacifica climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"We might see some more double teaming here," JBL said.

"It could be a big mistake for Pacifica," Michael Cole said.

A few seconds later, Lapis slips off of Dipper's shoulder and pushes him right into the top right corner, the impact causes Pacifica to wreck herself on the ropes.

"Lapis slips off of Dipper and pushes him into the corner," Michael Cole said.

"And Pacifica gets wrecked on those ropes, she does not feel good right now," JBL said.

Suddenly, Deadpool grabs Pacifica by her throat and sees the table below, so he had an idea.

"Oh no, is Deadpool going to send Pacifica to the Seventh Circle of Hell," Corey Graves asked.

Deadpool then launches Pacifica off the top rope and she crashes through the table, breaking it apart as the fans cringe at the impact.

"OH GOOD GOD," JBL screamed.

"Someone get a stretcher, I think Pacifica might be hurt," Corey Graves said.

 **40th Elimination: Pacifica Northwest: Eliminated by: Deadpool; Duration-44:33**

As EMTs were checking on Pacifica, Dipper responds to this elimination by punching Deadpool in the ribs.

"Dipper is not taking her elimination too well," Michael Cole said.

"He's trying to beat the living hell out of Deadpool," Corey Graves said.

After ten punches, Dipper try to get Deadpool with a discus clothesline, but Deadpool ducks the move.

"Deadpool ducks the discus clothesline from Dipper," Michael Cole said.

Deadpool gets Dipper in a Full Nelson and drops him with a Bubba Bomb.

"Bubba Bomb on Dipper from Deadpool," JBL said.

"The Merc is back in the game," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Tyler was nailing kick after kick onto the ribs of Sheeva in the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Look at those kicks from Tyler on Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

"Tyler is using Sheeva as a sand bag," Michael Cole said.

After fifteen kicks and with 57 seconds left until the next entrant came out, Tyler whips Sheeva out of the corner and she hits the top right corner very hard.

"Sheeva hits that corner extremely hard," JBL said.

Tyler runs up and nails Sheeva with a big boot to the face, taking her down.

"What a vicious boot from Tyler, that nearly took out some of Sheeva's teeth," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Goku and Batman had Heath over the top rope, but Heath got a hold of the middle and bottom ropes, preventing his elimination.

"Goku and Batman are trying hard to eliminate Heath, but their strength is no match for Heath's strategy at the moment," JBL said.

The elimination attempt lasts twenty seconds as Goku and Batman let go of Heath and Heath rolls back into the ring.

"Heath remains in the match as he rolls back into the ring," Michael Cole said.

In the middle of the ring, Red lifts up Dan in a crucifix position.

"Red lifts up Dan, is he going for a crucifix powerbomb," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, Red drops Dan with a crucifix powerbomb.

"Crucifix powerbomb on Dan and Red lays him out," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Lapis was nailing Heath with knees to the ribs, it was like she was in an MMA match.

"Lapis with some vicious knee strikes to Heath," Michael Cole said.

"We might see some of this when CM Punk debuts in the UFC," JBL said.

After ten knee strikes, Lapis sees the rumble clock starting to tick down, which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"Who's about to enter the Fandom Royal Rumble next," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #53: Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

After the buzzer went off, out came the blue haired guitarist of Canterlot High, Flash Sentry, who came out to a lukewarm reception from the crowd.

"How many teens are in this rumble," Michael Cole asked.

"Well here comes entrant fifty-three, Flash Sentry, from the Equestria Girls movie series," Corey Graves said.

Flash runs down the ramp and he enters the ring, he then nails clotheslines to Lapis, Dawn, Batman, Goku, Sheeva, Tyler, Red, Dipper, Deadpool, Dan, Izzy, and Heath.

"Flash manages to hit clotheslines to everyone in the ring," JBL said.

"The guitarist of Canterlot High has taken everyone out," Michael Cole said.

Flash picks up Dan and lifts him up in a Samoan drop position.

"Flash lifts up Dan," JBL said.

"I think Dan might have his bell rung," Corey Graves said.

After a few seconds, Flash drops Dan with a knee right to the ribs.

"Flash drops Dan with his knee right into Dan's ribs," Michael Cole said.

"Dan's ribs could be tendered enough to barbecue them," JBL said.

Flash sees Batman getting up and he tackles him right into the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Flash now tackles Batman right into the corner," Corey Graves said.

Flash then gets Batman with shoulder rams right into the ribs.

"Flash is driving his shoulder into Batman's ribs," JBL said.

"The Dark Knight is not looking too well at this moment," Michael Cole said.

After ten rams, Flash hops on Batman and gets him with a monkey flip.

"Monkey flip by Flash and down goes Batman," Corey Graves said.

"Who ever thought Flash could take down Batman that easy," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Deadpool and Goku were nailing forearms to the face, it was an even bout at this point.

"Take a look at this battle now, we have Goku and Deadpool trading shots against each other," Corey Graves said.

"At the Fandom Royal Rumble, anything can happen, especially this battle here," JBL said.

This fight lasts twenty seconds and there was 54 seconds left until the next entrant came out as Deadpool got the upper hand and nails Goku with a knee to the ribs.

"Deadpool strikes back as he nails Goku with a knee to the ribs," Michael Cole said.

Deadpool then lifts up Goku, setting him up for a powerbomb.

"Oh no, Goku is in trouble here," JBL said.

Deadpool lifts Goku in the air and drops him with a last ride sit out powerbomb.

"Look at the variation of the last ride, Deadpool might have sent Goku six feet under," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Red scoops up Tyler and places him in a tree of woe position in the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Tyler is upside down in the corner," Michael Cole said.

"This might not be good for Tyler," Corey Graves said.

Then, Dipper runs up and nails Tyler with a tree of woe dropkick as the fans cheer for the move, while Tyler laid on the ring mat after that impact.

"Tree of woe dropkick and Tyler might be dazed and confused," JBL said.

In the bottom right corner of the ring, Heath was nailing elbows right to the face of Izzy.

"Heath is delivering elbow after elbow onto Izzy," Michael Cole said.

After ten elbows, Heath grabs Izzy by the head and nails her with a running cutter out of the corner.

"A running cutter on Izzy from Heath, Izzy looks beaten so far," Corey Graves said.

Meanwhile, Flash runs up and nails Dawn with a fameasser.

"Flash just took down the Aura Whisperer with a fameasser," JBL said.

As Dawn got on her knees, Flash starts to nail Dawn with these Daniel Bryan like kicks to her chest as the fans chant "Yes" for each kick.

"Flash is nailing kick after kick on Dawn," Corey Graves said.

"He is making Daniel Bryan's kicks look weak," JBL said.

Flash nails twelve kicks to Dawn and then he nails one more kick to the side of Dawn's head, taking her down.

"That was loud and that kick takes Dawn down," Michael Cole said.

With Dawn down and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, which means another entrant was about to make their way to the ring.

"Who's ready to enter the rumble next," Corey Graves asked.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

The fans look at the stage to see the next entrant come out. But the next entrant instead hopped over the barricade and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #54: Chucky (Child's Play)**

"Are you freaking kidding me," JBL said in shock.

"No, this is real," Michael Cole said.

"Entrant fifty-four is one of horror's legendary dolls, it is Charles Lee Ray or better known as Chucky from Child's Play," Corey Graves said.

Despite being a villain as well, Chucky got a mix reaction from the crowd, knowing that he is from Hackensack, New Jersey, not too far from New York.

"I can't believe these fans are cheering for the Lakeshore Strangler, you know how many people he has killed," JBL said.

Chucky looks under the apron and then he pulls out a long ruler as the fans go crazy for the Good Guy Doll.

"Chucky pulls out a ruler," Michael Cole said.

"I think we are about to see a flashback from Child's Play 2," Corey Graves said.

Dawn pulls herself up and then Chucky nails her in the face with the ruler, taking her down.

"Chucky hits Dawn with the ruler," JBL said.

"He definitely took advantage of this situation," Michael Cole said.

Chucky then enters the ring with the ruler in hand.

"Chucky finally enters the ring," Corey Graves said.

Chucky then stalks Dawn, ready for him to strike.

"What is Chucky doing now," JBL asked.

"We saw what Chucky did to Miss Kettlewell with a ruler and I think he's about to do the same thing to Dawn," Corey Graves said.

"You have been a very bad girl, Dawn," Chucky said to Dawn as he pressed the ruler against Dawn's back.

"I think Dawn is about to meet the bad end of that ruler," Michael Cole said.

Chucky raises the ruler in the air and smacks Dawn in the back with it.

"Chucky smacks Dawn in the back with that ruler," JBL said.

"And I think Chucky loves this beatdown," Michael Cole said.

He keeps nailing that ruler onto Dawn's back as Dawn was feeling the sting from each strike.

"Chucky is not stopping," JBL said.

"He's going to keep hitting Dawn until she's dead," Corey Graves said.

After twenty strikes, Chucky drops the ruler and gives Lapis a hurricanrana.

"Chucky with a hurricanrana on Lapis," Michael Cole said.

"Chucky is looking very fresh at the moment," JBL said.

Chucky gets up and nails Dan with a dropkick.

"Chucky now nails a dropkick on Dan," Corey Graves said.

Chucky gets up again, he then runs up and nails Red with a headbutt right below the belt.

"Chucky with a vicious headbutt to Red," JBL said.

"And he nailed him right in the nuts," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Deadpool scoops up Batman and gives him a running powerslam.

"Running powerslam from Deadpool on Batman, it seems that Marvel is doing better than DC," Corey Graves said.

Then, Deadpool starts to nail punches right onto Batman's skull.

"Deadpool is striking Batman with punches to the skull," Corey Graves said.

"Deadpool is crazy enough to go up against Batman," JBL said.

After ten punches, Deadpool stands up on his feet with a minute left until the next entrant came out.

"It seems that Deadpool is the only hero that is doing decent in the rumble so far," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Dawn starts to get up from that attack and gets hit with a super kick from Tyler, forcing her to sit down in the corner.

"Super kick by Tyler and Dawn is sitting in the corner now," JBL said.

Chucky then sprints towards Dawn and nails her with a cannonball senton.

"Chucky nails Dawn with a Kevin Owens like cannonball senton in the corner," Corey Graves said.

Chucky gets up and nails a jumping neckbreaker on Dipper.

"Jumping neckbreaker and Chucky takes out Dipper," Michael Cole said.

In the bottom left corner of the ring, Sheeva was beginning to choke out Heath using her upper arms by wrapping them around Heath's neck.

"Look at what we got here, Sheeva is choking out Heath in the corner," JBL said.

She locks it in for twelve seconds and then she tosses Heath to the other side of the ring.

"Sheeva just launch Heath like a shot put to the other side of the ring," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Chucky grabs Dipper by his legs and gives him a wheelbarrow suplex.

"Chucky gets Dipper again, this time with a wheelbarrow suplex," Corey Graves said.

Then, Chucky and Deadpool begin to stomp away at Dipper.

"Now we have Deadpool and Chucky stomping at Dipper like a bug," JBL said.

After ten stomps, Chucky and Deadpool grab Dipper by his arms and legs, left him up, and slam him right on his back.

"Deadpool and Chucky lift up Dipper and violently slam him right onto the mat," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Sheeva scoops up Dan and after a few seconds, she gives him a fallaway slam.

"Fallaway slam on Dan, can anyone stop Sheeva," JBL said.

As Sheeva gets up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down which means another person was going to enter the match.

"Sheeva might have some competition because entrant fifty-five is on their way," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #55: Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High)**

As the buzzer went off, out came the son of the Huntsman, Hunter Huntsman, who came out to a respectable ovation from the crowd.

"Great, another teen from another hit shows for tween girls," Michael Cole complained.

"Well entrant fifty-five is Hunter Huntsman from the web series, Ever After High, let's see how he does in the match," Corey Graves said.

Hunter runs down the ramp and he hops onto the ring apron.

"What is Hunter doing," JBL asked.

"Probably backing out of the rumble," Michael Cole said.

Hunter then jumps onto the top rope and then he launches off the rope and nails Deadpool and Chucky with a double flying clothesline.

"Double flying clothesline by Hunter," Corey Graves said.

"Considering the number he drew, he has a fantastic chance of winning the match," JBL said.

Hunter gets up and scoops up Sheeva, he then gives her a Michinoku driver.

"Michinoku driver by Hunter on Sheeva," Michael Cole said.

"Looks like Sheeva has found some competition," Corey Graves said.

Hunter picks up Sheeva and nails her with forearms to the face.

"Now Hunter is striking Sheeva with forearms to the face," JBL said.

"I think Sheeva might be in a bad spot right now," Michael Cole said.

Hunter nails nine forearms to Sheeva and then he nails a punch to Sheeva, knocking her near the ropes.

"Hunter with a punch to Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

"The impact knocks her near the ropes, a bad spot to be in a rumble match," Michael Cole said.

Then, Hunter and Heath try to get Sheeva out of the match, but were happening some trouble.

"Hunter and Heath are trying to get Sheeva out of the match," JBL said.

"It might not work considering the strength of Sheeva," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds later, Tyler joins in the elimination attempt as the three handsome teens were trying to get rid of the Shokan Warrior.

"We now have a three on one elimination attempt on Sheeva," Michael Cole said.

"I think those guys have a death wish trying to eliminate Sheeva," JBL said.

Twelve seconds later, the three guys got Sheeva over the top rope and onto the floor as the crowd gave a decent response for that elimination.

"Are you kidding me," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Sheeva has been eliminated by three teen boys," Corey Graves said.

 **41st Elimination: Sheeva; Eliminated by: Hunter Huntsman, Heath Burns, and Tyler James; Duration-22:55**

As Sheeva left the ringside area, Heath and Hunter hooks Tyler's arms around their necks and give Tyler a double suplex.

"Double suplex from Hunter and Heath," JBL said.

"That teamwork didn't last long," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out and Red got Lapis in the top left corner of the ring and was dealing out Ric Flair style chops to her.

"Look at those chops by Red, those are Ric Flair like," Michael Cole said.

Red nail ten chops to Lapis and then he gives her a side suplex.

"Side suplex on Lapis and Red is bouncing back from the pain," JBL said.

Then, Chucky sees Lapis down and he starts to bounce her head onto the mat repeatedly.

"Chucky sees his opportunity and is bouncing Lapis' head like a basketball," Corey Graves said.

After fifteen bounces, Chucky turns around and is met with a running boot from Hunter, the kick nearly turned Chucky inside out.

"What a vicious boot, that nearly killed Chucky right in the middle of the ring," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Dawn had got Deadpool tied up in the ropes and was nailing headbutts on the hero.

"Dawn ties up Deadpool in the ropes and is now giving him headbutts," JBL said.

After ten headbutts, Dawn unties Deadpool from the ropes and whips him off the ropes.

"Dawn gets Deadpool out of the ropes and gives him an Irish whip," Corey Graves said.

When Deadpool bounces off the ropes, Dawn runs up and nails Deadpool with the spear, taking The Merc With a Mouth down.

"The Merc With a Mouth just ate a spear from Dawn, and Dawn is starting to recover," Michael Cole said.

As Dawn got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as the next entrant was about to enter the match.

"We are almost getting to the end of the entrants as entrant fifty-six is ready to enter the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **We are getting down to the wire as only five entrants are left to enter the rumble, but those five entrants have to deal with the surviving entrants first. Also, I will make an announcement next chapter that you have to see to believe. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 55**

 **Entries still left: 5**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, Jason Voorhees, Xander, Kai Brewer, Fin Shepard, James Bond, Trent, Walter O'Brien, Sunset Shimmer, Hugo, Star Butterfly, Jack Brewer, Sonata Dusk, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Steven Universe, Liv Rooney, Austin Moon, Owen, Emma Ross, Homer Simpson, Sailor Moon, Derek Morgan, Batsu Ichimonji, Sailor Mars, Heather, Derpy Hooves, Mordecai, Sailor Jupiter, Twilight Sparkle, Star-Lord, Pacifica Northwest, and Sheeva.**

 **People still in the match: Lapis Lazuli, Goku, Batman, Dawn, Deadpool, Red Forman, Tyler James, Dan, Heath Burns, Izzy, Dipper Pines, Flash Sentry, Chucky, and Hunter Huntsman.**

 **Can Chucky recover from that vicious boot?**

 **Will Lapis be able to break Xander's Survivor record?**

 **And who drew number sixty?**

 **You have to tune in to the next chapter to find out.**


	14. Believe in the Crystal Gems

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Chapter 14: Believe in the Crystal Gems**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they begin to count down to the next entrant.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Suddenly, static was heard followed by...

 ** _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield!_**

The fans gave a loud standing ovation as "Special Op" by Jim Johnston was playing throughout the arena, the fans thought a former Shield member was going to enter the rumble.

"Weird, I thought the fans were going to boo like crazy," JBL said.

"Well, Roman Reigns isn't in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

But instead, the next entrant appeared in the crowd and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #56: Amethyst (Steven Universe)**

Amethyst was not dressed in her Crystal Gems fighting attire, instead she was dressed up in riot gear like a member of The Shield.

"Here comes entrant fifty-six, from Steven Universe, it is Amethyst and it looks like she's gone all Shield," Corey Graves said.

"I would see that, The Crystal Gems are like The Shield, Amethyst is Dean, Garnet is Roman, and Pearl is Seth," JBL said.

Amethyst walked down the stairs of the arena and then she somersaulted over the barricade and onto the ringside area.

"It looks like Amethyst is mixing up all three members of The Shield into one," Michael Cole said.

"And Amethyst is the freshest of everyone in the ring," JBL said.

She then sees Dan hanging over the middle ropes between the top and bottom left corners of the ring, he just recently got hit with a dropkick to the back of the head by Tyler James.

"I think Amethyst is about to pull off a Roman Reigns move right here," Corey Graves said.

Amethyst then runs up to the other side of the ringside area and nails a drive by dropkick to Dan.

"Drive by dropkick on Dan," Michael Cole said.

"Dan just got a taste of The Crystal Gems," Corey Graves said.

As Dan was woozy from that dropkick, Amethyst runs into the ring, grabs Dan from behind, and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the rumble.

"Goodbye Dan," JBL said.

"The Wild Gem scores her first elimination," Michael Cole said.

 **42nd Elimination: Dan; Eliminated by: Amethyst; Duration-14:32**

Dan was ready to explode after that unexpected elimination.

"Dan doesn't look too happy," JBL said.

He then raised his fists, ready to yell out in anger.

"He is ready to blow like a volcano," Corey Graves said.

"CRYSTAL GEMS," Dan yelled out as he just left the ringside area afterwards.

"There's the freak out that everyone wants to see," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Amethyst nail punches to Hunter Huntsman, Dawn, and Izzy, taking them down.

"Amethyst takes down Hunter, Dawn, and Izzy," JBL said.

"Amethyst is a gem who is ready for a fight," Corey Graves said.

Amethyst then screams like Roman Reigns, she then runs up and nails Lapis Lazuli with a Superman Punch.

"Superman Punch on Lapis, shades of Roman Reigns," Michael Cole said.

"Well safe to say that Amethyst is in it to win it," Corey Graves said.

She then kicks Chucky in the ribs, hooks his arms, and gives him Dirty Deeds.

"Dirty Deeds on Chucky," JBL said.

"That's two finishers from The Shield, now Amethyst needs to hit Seth's finishing move," Corey Graves said.

Amethyst gets up and sees Hunter getting up.

"I think Amethyst is about to finish off Hunter," Michael Cole said.

Amethyst runs up and nails Hunter with a curb stomp as the fans were still cheering for the Quartz gem.

"There it is," JBL said.

"Amethyst with the curb stomp onto Hunter," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, Dawn, Izzy, Red Forman, Tyler, Deadpool, Batman, Goku, Dipper Pines, Heath Burns, and Flash Sentry gang up on Amethyst with punches and kicks to her.

"Look at this, Amethyst is being ganged up on," Michael Cole said.

"They want to weaken her enough to be eliminated," JBL said.

This beatdown lasts twenty seconds and 46 seconds were left until the next entrant came out as Amethyst uses her strength to shove everyone out of the way, getting herself back up.

"Look at this, Amethyst uses her strength to shove everyone back," Corey Graves said.

Amethyst then summons her whip and starts to attack people with it.

"Oh boy, when that whip is summoned, you know it is going to be bad," JBL said.

She then hits Lapis, Dawn, Chucky, Dipper, Hunter, Goku, Red, Batman, Heath, Izzy, Flash, Deadpool, and Tyler with the whip, taking them down.

"Amethyst just uses her whip to take down everyone in the ring," Michael Cole said.

Amethyst then gets on top of Batman and starts to nail punches to the skull.

"Now Amethyst is firing back with punches to Batman's skull," Corey Graves said.

She nails ten punches on Batman and gets up.

"I think Amethyst wants another person to beat up," JBL said.

Amethyst picks up Heath, hooks his arms, and gives him a pedigree.

"Pedigree on Heath by Amethyst," Michael Cole said.

"Another finishing move made famous by former Shield member, Seth Rollins," JBL said.

As Amethyst got up, she sees the rumble clock tick down, meaning another entrant was ready to enter the match.

"Here comes our next entrant in the rumble match," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

Suddenly, a blast of pyro goes off on the stage that pretty much startled everyone in the ring.

"What the hell, that was a loud explosion from the stage," JBL said.

Soon, "War" by Edwin Starr starts playing as the next entrant appears on the stage and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #57: Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)**

"Oh no, not this psycho," JBL said in shock.

"Well Lumpy was here earlier, now we have Flippy from Happy Tree Friends, entering at number fifty-seven," Michael Cole said.

"From the explosion, I thought that Chip Hazard or a member of The Commando Elite was going to enter this rumble," Corey Graves said.

The fans immediately give a loud pop of cheers to the unpredictable war vet, Flippy, as he salutes to the crowd and he runs down the ramp.

"I hope the fighters are prepared for this bear," Corey Graves asked.

He then enters the ring and delivers a series of dropkicks to Amethyst, Lapis, and Tyler. The first dropkick ends up knocking the whip out of Amethyst's hands.

"Flippy with a series of dropkicks," JBL said.

"That first dropkick just knocked the whip out of Amethyst's hands," Michael Cole said.

As Flippy was celebrating, Izzy smacks Flippy in the head with a chair she got on the apron. The impact sends Flippy into the top left corner of the ring.

"Flippy didn't see that coming," Corey Graves said.

"Izzy just smacks Flippy in the skull with that chair," JBL said.

Soon, Izzy nails Flash in the back with the chair, she then hits Hunter, Chucky, Red, and Deadpool with the chair.

"Izzy is just going crazy with that chair," Michael Cole said.

"Izzy is causing some major damage in the ring," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Flippy was getting up and he was starting to bleed from the hit.

"Oh no, Flippy is bleeding, not a good sign," Corey Graves said.

Then, Flippy breathes in and out, his eyes turn yellow and black, and his teeth were razor sharp, this was his killer side in the ring known as Fliqpy.

"This is not good at all, Flippy is flipping out," Michael Cole said.

"When Flippy flips out, everyone is going to die," JBL said.

Fliqpy picks up a lead pipe on the apron and was ready to swing for the fences.

"Flippy's evil side known as Fliqpy, just picked up a lead pipe. I think the fighters should get out of the ring," Corey Graves said.

Fliqpy runs up and nails Tyler in the head with the pipe as the fans cringe at the impact.

"Oh god," JBL said in horror.

"Tyler just took a lead pipe right to the head," Michael Cole said.

Tyler stumbles backwards and then Red back body drops him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Tyler's run in the rumble.

"That lead pipe shot just cost Tyler his chances of winning the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **43rd Elimination: Tyler James; Eliminated by: Red Forman; Duration-18:34**

As Tyler left the ringside area, Fliqpy nails Izzy in the ribs with the pipe, knocking the chair out of Izzy's hands and Fliqpy drops the pipe after that.

"Fliqpy just nails Izzy in the ribs with the pipe and Izzy drops the chair," JBL said.

Amethyst then runs up and nails a curb stomp on Izzy, taking her down.

"Now Izzy just eats a curb stomp," Michael Cole said.

"Fliqpy and Amethyst are just destroying Izzy," Corey Graves said.

Amethyst then picks up Izzy and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, scoring Amethyst's second elimination.

"Amethyst scores her second elimination, bye bye Izzy," JBL said.

 **44th Elimination: Izzy; Eliminated by: Amethyst; Duration-12:47**

As Izzy left the ringside area, Amethyst and Fliqpy have this stare down, it was going to be a battle of soldiers.

"Look at this face off, Amethyst and Fliqpy," Michael Cole said.

"These two are war survivors and now they are about to have a battle of who's the best soldier," Corey Graves said.

"Ready to face me little man," Amethyst asked Fliqpy, but Fliqpy was quiet.

"Look at Fliqpy, even after Amethyst taunts him, he remains silent," JBL said.

Five seconds later, Fliqpy strikes Amethyst with a shot to the face, but it had no effect.

"Oh, what a shot to the face," Michael Cole said.

"And Amethyst shows no effects after that shot," JBL said.

Then, Amethyst strikes Fliqpy with a fist of her own, but it had no effect on Fliqpy and then he starts to laugh like a lunatic.

"Amethyst strikes Fliqpy and he likes it," Corey Graves said.

"Fliqpy makes Bray Wyatt look like a normal person," JBL said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Amethyst and Fliqpy were delivering punches to each other, but it was an even bout.

"Look at this punch fest with Amethyst and Fliqpy, these two are not backing down," Michael Cole said.

Ten seconds later, Amethyst sends Fliqpy right into the top left corner of the ring and was unloading shots to Fliqpy's ribs.

"Now Amethyst just sends Fliqpy right into the corner and is still nailing punches to Fliqpy," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen shots later, Amethyst give Fliqpy a hip toss and then she kicks him in the back as Fliqpy screams in pain.

"Hip toss followed by a kick to the back on Fliqpy, Amethyst certainly won this battle," Michael Cole said.

As Amethyst picks up Fliqpy, Fliqpy gives Amethyst a Frankensteiner.

"Ouch, Amethyst just got hit with a Frankensteiner from Fliqpy," JBL said.

Fliqpy gets up and then gives Amethyst a leg drop right onto the back of Amethyst's skull.

"Fliqpy now nails a leg drop right onto the back of Amethyst's skull," Corey Graves said.

Fliqpy then grabs Amethyst's legs and gets her in a Boston Crab.

"Fliqpy locks in the Boston Crab, Amethyst's legs are just burning right now," Michael Cole said.

Fliqpy locks in the hold for ten seconds and counting as the rumble clock started to tick down, which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"Fliqpy should focus because entrant fifty-eight is about to come out shortly," JBL said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

With the famous guitar riff from "Ain't No Make Believe" by Stonefree Experience (aka. John Morrison's theme) playing throughout the arena, out came the next entrant which was...

 **Entrant #58: Justin (Total Drama)**

"Here comes Justin, entering at number fifty-eight, a really good spot in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

The crowd gave a great ovation as Total Drama's male model, Justin, appears on the stage. He had on sunglasses, wearing a red and black feathered coat, red and black bedazzled pants, and black wrestling boots, he kind had a John Morrison look to him.

"Look at this guy, does this male model think he's John Morrison," Michael Cole said.

"Let's hope this guy has some moves to back up this entrance," JBL said.

Justin then did this pose similar to John Morrison as fireworks shot out, and this was all in slow motion.

"I think Justin is trying to be a copycat with John Morrison, he's even doing his signature slow mo entrance," JBL said.

As the fireworks stop and it was back in normal motion, Justin takes off his coat and sunglasses, and he runs down the ramp.

"Finally, Justin is going to enter the ring," Michael Cole said.

He then reaches the ringside area and stands on the apron.

"Justin is standing on the apron now," Corey Graves said.

"Do something you handsome idiot," JBL said to Justin.

He then hops onto the top rope and jumps off, nailing Deadpool with a top rope kick to the face, taking him down.

"Look at the kick from Justin," Michael Cole said.

"Justin might have knocked some teeth out of Deadpool," JBL said.

Justin gets up and nails a kick to the side of Heath's head.

"Kick to the side of Heath's head," Corey Graves said.

"With a fantastic number that Justin drew, he could win the rumble," JBL said.

Justin gets up and this time he gets Chucky with a standing Spanish Fly as the fans keep cheering for Justin.

"Spanish Fly on Chucky," Michael Cole said.

"Justin nails that move, even without going up to the top rope," Corey Graves said.

Justin gets up again and sees Chucky down near the bottom right corner of the ring.

"What is Justin thinking," JBL asked.

"I think he might hit starship pain here," Michael Cole said.

Justin runs up, does the splits on the top rope on the bottom right corner, and nails Chucky with starship pain.

"Starship pain by Justin on Chucky," Corey Graves said.

"Justin has some serious wrestling skills," Michael Cole said.

Justin immediately gets up and takes out Flash with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Swinging neckbreaker on Flash," JBL said.

"Justin is not stopping at all," Michael Cole said.

Justin then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring.

"Justin could be taking a major risk in this rumble," Corey Graves said.

He then turns around, jumps off, and nails a corkscrew moonsault on Flash as the fans went ballistic for the move.

"Corkscrew moonsault from Justin," JBL said in amazement.

"That was insane, I can't believe Justin did that," Corey Graves said in shock.

In the bottom left corner, Red was dealing vicious knees to the ribs of Dipper.

"Red is hitting Dipper with knees to the ribs," Michael Cole said.

"Dipper hasn't got a break here," JBL said.

After ten knees, Red scoops up Dipper and gives him a powerslam.

"Red now hits a powerslam on Dipper," Corey Graves said.

A minute remained until the next entrant came out as Fliqpy still has the Boston Crab locked on Amethyst.

"Fliqpy still has the Boston Crab locked in on Amethyst," JBL said.

"He has Amethyst in that hold for over a minute," Corey Graves said.

Eight seconds of locking in that hold later, Amethyst uses her strength to push Filqpy off of her.

"Amethyst finally gets Fliqpy off of her," Michael Cole said.

Then, Justin nails Fliqpy with an enzugiri, causing him to stumble a bit from the impact.

"What an enzugiri," Michael Cole said.

"I think Fliqpy's brain got scrambled," Corey Graves said.

While that was happening, Amethyst gets back up and summons her whip again.

"Amethyst has her whip again," JBL said.

Amethyst then uses her whip to wrap around Fliqpy, and he couldn't move an inch because of it.

"Amethyst uses her whip to trap Fliqpy like a wild animal," Michael Cole said.

Amethyst then uses her whip to pull Fliqpy towards her.

"Well, nice to you know you Fliqpy," JBL said.

"DESTROY," Amethyst shouted and then gave Fliqpy a hard punch right to the ribs.

"What a punch, it was almost enough to explode one of Fliqpy's organs," Michael Cole said.

Amethyst releases Fliqpy and Fliqpy was stumbling around in pain.

"I think Fliqpy is feeling the pain," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, Lapis sets Fliqpy on her shoulders and gives him the Go To Sleep.

"G.T.S and Fliqpy could be stunned," JBL said.

As Fliqpy was stumbling again, Dawn runs up and nails a brutal spear on Fliqpy, nearly turning him inside out.

"Look at that spear, if Fliqpy is not out, he is now," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Goku was nailing forearms to the back of Justin.

"Goku is nailing forearms to Justin's back," Corey Graves said.

After ten forearms, Goku then puts Justin in a torture rack as Justin was in some pain.

"Goku has the torture rack on Justin and Justin is not doing well in the past few seconds," JBL said.

He locks in the hold for nine seconds and then he drops Justin. Goku then sees the rumble clock starting to tick down which means the second last entrant was on their way.

"We are getting closer to number sixty, but first let's see who is entrant fifty-nine," Corey Graves said.

 **10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BZZT!**

 **Entrant #59: Al Bundy (Married...With Children)**

With George Thorogood's "Bad To The Bone" playing throughout the arena, out came the shoe salesman, Al Bundy, who got a good amount of cheers from the crowd. He was wearing a dark grey tank top with the words "Al Bundy" in red and white, grey pants, and grey wrestling boots ( **this was the outfit he wore from the Married...With Children episode, You Gotta Know When To Fold Them Part II** )

"Here comes Touchdown Bundy," JBL said.

"Entrant fifty-nine is Al Bundy from Married...With Children," Corey Graves said.

"Let's see if this former high school football player can win this rumble," Michael Cole said.

Al runs down the ramp and then he approaches the ringside area, he then looks at the competition with anger and intensity.

"Let's rock," Al said as he enters the ring.

"Here we go," Michael Cole said.

Al then scoops up Fliqpy and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Al scores his first elimination, goodbye Flippy/Fliqpy," JBL said.

 **45th Elimination: Flippy/Fliqpy; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration-4:16**

Suddenly, Fliqpy turned back into Flippy and left the ringside area.

"At least he turned back into Flippy," Corey Graves said.

"We won't have to worry about his violent streak in the ring," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Al nailed punches to Lapis, Justin, Amethyst, Chucky, Flash, Dawn, Goku, Batman, Dipper, Deadpool, and Red.

"Al lays out a good chunk of the ring with punches," JBL said.

"Touchdown Bundy is on a roll so far," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, Hunter lifts up Heath over the top rope and he sets him right onto the apron of the ring.

"Hunter just lifts Heath over the top rope, but Heath is on the apron," JBL said.

"A dangerous spot for Heath to be in," Corey Graves said.

Hunter then starts to nail punches to the face of Heath.

"Hunter with punches onto Heath's face," Michael Cole said.

"Heath is just barely holding onto the ropes, he could be gone," JBL said.

After ten punches, Hunter walks away from Heath, thinking the punches would cause Heath to fall to the floor.

"Hunter thinks Heath could be knocked off the ropes, but Heath is hanging on," JBL said.

Suddenly, Al runs up and nails Heath with a running boot to the face.

"Heath gets nailed with a boot from Al," Corey Graves said.

The impact knocks Heath off the apron and onto the floor as the fans gave a mix reaction for that elimination.

"That boot ends Heath's run in the match, thanks to Al Bundy," Michael Cole said.

 **46th Elimination: Heath Burns; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration-18:45**

As Heath left the ringside area, Al was celebrating his elimination, but he didn't notice that Amethyst was behind him.

"I don't think Al should be celebrating, Amethyst is right behind him," Corey Graves said.

When Al turned around, Amethyst lifts him up in a fireman's carry position, and then she starts to spin him around in an airplane spin.

"Amethyst is spinning around Al like a top," JBL said.

"Let's hope Al doesn't vomit from that many spins," Michael Cole said.

Twenty spins later and with 50 seconds left until the final entrant came out, Amethyst gets Al with Wasteland, leaving Al right onto the mat.

"Wasteland by Amethyst, shades of Bad News Barrett," Corey Graves said.

Suddenly, Lapis climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner of the ring as Amethyst moves out of the way.

"Oh no, I think Al might regret entering this rumble because Lapis is up on the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Lapis then jumps off and nails Al with an elbow drop from the top rope as the fans gave a mix reaction for that move.

"Top rope elbow drop on Al by Lapis," Corey Graves said.

"And Lapis has been in the match for over fifty-five minutes, beating Xander's Survivor record," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Amethyst were dealing out punches to the ribs of Deadpool.

"Dawn and Amethyst are teaming up on Deadpool as they nail him with vicious punches," Michael Cole said.

After ten punches, they hook Deadpool's arms around their shoulders, and give him a double suplex.

"Double suplex, the Aura Whisperer and the Small Quartz take down The Merc With a Mouth," Corey Graves said.

Then, Dipper runs up and nails a running dropkick to the face of Deadpool.

"Dipper with a dropkick to Dipper, revenge for what Deadpool did to Pacifica," JBL said.

Meanwhile, Goku nails a series of forearms to the chest of Flash.

"Goku is again nailing forearms, this time to Flash," Michael Cole said.

After five forearms, Goku lifts up Flash in a fireman's carry position, and then he drops him with a Death Valley Driver.

"Death Valley Driver on Flash, Goku just flatline him," JBL said.

As Goku got up and with fights happening in the ring, the rumble clock started to tick down, which means the last entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"The sixtieth entrant is on his way," Michael Cole said.

 **10...**

 **9...**

 **8...**

"Who is it," JBL asked.

 **7...**

 **6...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

"It is getting intense," Corey Graves said.

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

"Here's entrant sixty," Michael Cole said.

 **BZZT!**

Suddenly, the Family Matters theme was playing throughout the arena as the fans gave a brilliant ovation for the final entrant who appeared on the stage, and that entrant was...

 **Entrant #60: Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

"Urkel," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Steve Urkel from Family Matters is the final entrant in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

"This is rigged, how could that nerd drew number sixty, it is an outrage," JBL said in anger.

Urkel adjusts his glasses as he walks down the ramp and approaches the ringside area.

"Urkel has the advantage of being the last entrant in the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"He's not going to last long," JBL said.

Urkel then hops onto the apron, he then jumps over the ropes, but his foot gets caught on the rope and falls face first onto the mat.

"What a epic fail by Urkel," JBL said.

"Let's hope he can recover from that," Michael Cole said.

Urkel then gets up following his fall and then he said, "did I do that."

"Urkel gets up and he is ready for the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Urkel sees the rest of the competition, knowing that one of those entrants was going to win the Fandom Royal Rumble.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the entrants have all been entered and the fight for the winner begins," JBL said.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

* * *

 **Sorry for the sudden stop, I just want to set up for the fight to win that cash prize. Before I get into stats, here's the announcement, I will be making a sequel to the Fandom Royal Rumble and it will be an annual event, it will take place next year. But here some more info on it.**

 **Information for Fandom Royal Rumble II:**

 **There will be eighty people in this rumble and future rumbles, more people means more insanity.**

 **It will take place at Soldier Field in Chicago, Illinois (I chose this because the Royal Rumble event has never been held in Chicago or in Illinois).**

 **Returning entrants include Heather, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Austin Moon, Tyler James, and The Angry Video Game Nerd.**

 **Newcomers include Tifa Lockhart, Yuya Sekaki, Ethan Hunt, Kevin McCallister, and Michael Myers.**

 **There will be an entrant representing the villains turned heroes group, Suicide Squad, and there will be two entrants from the popular shooter games, Overwatch and Battleborn.**

 **There will be one Loud sister from The Loud House in the rumble.**

 **There will be an animatronic from the game series, Five Nights at Freddy's, entering the rumble as well.**

 **Finally, the prize for this rumble will increase to one million dollars.**

* * *

 **Fandom Royal Rumble Records:**

 **Survivor (Longest time in the ring): Lapis Lazuli (Fifty-six minutes and counting)**

 **Runner-Up: Xander (Fifty minutes and twenty-five seconds)**

 **Quickie (Shortest time in the ring): Kramer (1.7 seconds)**

 **Runner-Up: Derpy Hooves (two minutes and fifteen seconds)**

 **Terminator (Most eliminations in a rumble match): The Angry Video Game Nerd (six eliminations)**

 **Runner-Up: Hugo and Sailor Moon (five eliminations)**

 **Wolf Pack (Most people involved in a single elimination): Hugo's elimination (eleven people)**

 **Runner-Up: Peter's elimination, Homer's elimination, and Sheeva's elimination (three people)**

* * *

 **This is it, all the entrants have entered and there is only fourteen people left in the ring, who can win the match. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 60**

 **Entries still left: 0**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, Jason Voorhees, Xander, Kai Brewer, Fin Shepard, James Bond, Trent, Walter O'Brien, Sunset Shimmer, Hugo, Star Butterfly, Jack Brewer, Sonata Dusk, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Steven Universe, Liv Rooney, Austin Moon, Owen, Emma Ross, Homer Simpson, Sailor Moon, Derek Morgan, Batsu Ichimonji, Sailor Mars, Heather, Derpy Hooves, Mordecai, Sailor Jupiter, Twilight Sparkle, Star-Lord, Pacifica Northwest, Sheeva, Dan, Tyler James, Izzy, Flippy/Fliqpy, and Heath Burns.**

 **People still in the match: Lapis Lazuli, Goku, Batman, Dawn, Deadpool, Red Forman, Dipper Pines, Flash Sentry, Chucky, Hunter Huntsman, Amethyst, Justin, Al Bundy, and Steve Urkel.**

 **Who will win the rumble?**

 **Will it be the football player turned shoe salesman, Al Bundy.**

 **Will it be the wild child of The Crystal Gems, Amethyst.**

 **Will it be The Dark Knight, Batman.**

 **Will it be the killer Good Guy doll, Chucky.**

 **Will it be the Aura Whisperer, Dawn.**

 **Will it be The Merc With a Mouth, Deadpool.**

 **Will it be one half of the Mystery Twins, Dipper Pines.**

 **Will it be Canterlot High guitarist, Flash Sentry.**

 **Will it be the legendary Z fighter, Goku.**

 **Will it be son of The Huntsman, Hunter Huntsman.**

 **Will it be the male model, Justin.**

 **Will it be the current Survivor record holder, Lapis Lazuli.**

 **Will it be the hardass, Red Forman.**

 **Or will it be the nerd, Steve Urkel.**

 **Stay tuned because the finale is up next.**

 **Also, enjoy the WWE double header this weekend.**


	15. The Rumble's End

**Fandom Royal Rumble**

 **Summary: Sixty characters from cartoons, T.V shows, video games, movies, internet, comics, and more compete in a Royal Rumble match to win a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar cash prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE, Fresh T.V, Cartoon Network, FOX, Adult Swim, Disney, Hasbro, Mattel, Universal, Marvel, D.C, etc.**

 **I would like to thank LordryuTJ and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for my inspiration for this fic.**

 **Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

 **Before we get to the finale, let's see the stats so far.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 60**

 **Entries still left: 0**

 **People in the ring: 14**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, Jason Voorhees, Xander, Kai Brewer, Fin Shepard, James Bond, Trent, Walter O'Brien, Sunset Shimmer, Hugo, Star Butterfly, Jack Brewer, Sonata Dusk, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Steven Universe, Liv Rooney, Austin Moon, Owen, Emma Ross, Homer Simpson, Sailor Moon, Derek Morgan, Batsu Ichimonji, Sailor Mars, Heather, Derpy Hooves, Mordecai, Sailor Jupiter, Twilight Sparkle, Star-Lord, Pacifica Northwest, Sheeva, Dan, Tyler James, Izzy, Flippy/Fliqpy, and Heath Burns.**

 **People still in the match: Lapis Lazuli, Goku, Batman, Dawn, Deadpool, Red Forman, Dipper Pines, Flash Sentry, Chucky, Hunter Huntsman, Amethyst, Justin, Al Bundy, and Steve Urkel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Rumble's End**

* * *

Suddenly, Steve Urkel nails punches to Amethyst and Hunter Huntsman.

"Urkel firing off the bat with punches to Amethyst and Hunter," Michael Cole said.

Then he faces off with Goku and Batman with his fists up.

"Oh no, Urkel wants some of Goku and Batman," Corey Graves said.

"I think Urkel is making a big mistake doing that," JBL said.

"Come on guys, show me what you got," Urkel said to Goku and Batman.

Batman and Goku looked at each other, and then they grab Urkel by the neck.

"Oh boy, Urkel is about to meet his end," JBL said.

Then, the hero duo give Urkel a brutal double chokeslam, knocking him out.

"Double chokeslam by Goku and Batman," Michael Cole said.

"That definitely is the end of Urkel," Corey Graves said.

Batman and Goku pick up Urkel and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Urkel's short rumble run.

"Bye bye Urkel," JBL said.

"He didn't last long," Michael Cole said.

 **47th Elimination: Steve Urkel; Eliminated by: Goku and Batman; Duration-0:24**

As Urkel left the ringside area, Goku and Batman decide to team up again and try to eliminate Al Bundy, but Al got a hold of the ropes and wasn't moving a muscle.

"Goku and Batman are now trying to eliminate Al Bundy," Corey Graves said.

"Al is one of the few guys that was in the ring for the least amount of time, so he's not weak at the moment," JBL said.

Ten seconds later, Chucky, Hunter, Justin, Amethyst, and Dipper Pines join in the elimination attempt, but Al was still not moving.

"Look at all of these people trying to eliminate Al," Michael Cole said.

"By the looks of it, it is not working at all," JBL said.

Twelve seconds of that elimination attempt later, Al pulls out his wallet and shows a photo of his mother-in-law.

"Al just pulled out a wallet," Michael Cole said.

"That weapon is useless," JBL said.

The photo causes everyone to let go of Al and they cover their eyes in horror, unfortunately for Amethyst, it caused her to go blind.

"Whatever was in it worked and Al is safe," Michael Cole said.

"And it is taking a toll on everyone as they are covering their eyes," Corey Graves said.

"Ah, I can't see anything," Amethyst said as she was freaking out.

Then, Al grabs Amethyst from behind and he throws her over the top rope and onto the floor, right near the commentator's table as Amethyst was now eliminated.

"There goes Amethyst," Michael Cole said.

"Looks like The Crystal Gems won't be winning the rumble tonight," Corey Graves said.

 **48th Elimination: Amethyst; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration-9:12**

Amethyst begins to walk away until JBL decide to take things too far.

"Why don't you go back to The Kindergarten you freak," JBL said to Amethyst as this insult just snapped Amethyst.

"Uh John, I don't think you say that to Amethyst," Corey Graves said to JBL.

"What's she going to do," JBL asked Corey Graves said.

Amethyst then runs up and tackles JBL, she then starts to punch him like crazy.

"Oh my god," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Amethyst is just beating up JBL after he just insulted her about her form and her home," Corey Graves said.

"Get security out here, Amethyst is just beaten down JBL like a piece of meat," Michael Cole said.

The entrants in the ring stop fighting to see the brutal beat down that Amethyst was giving JBL.

"The rumble has come to a halt because of this fight," Corey Graves said.

The beat down lasts forty seconds as security finally came and they drag Amethyst out of the ringside area and out of the arena.

"Finally, security took care of the situation and escort Amethyst out of the arena," Michael Cole said.

"Hopefully JBL wakes up from the beatdown to see the rest of the match," Corey Graves said.

Deadpool then took advantage of this situation and lifts Red Forman by his legs, he then sends Red over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating Red to some boos from the crowd.

"Deadpool sees the opportunity and eliminates Red from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"Definitely an elimination Red didn't see coming," Corey Graves said.

 **49th Elimination: Red Forman; Eliminated by: Deadpool; Duration-28:05**

Red walks away from ringside, but not without Deadpool deciding to rub it in his face.

"Go back to the 70's you Fox sitcom has been," Deadpool said to Red.

"I guess Deadpool is not a fan of FOX, he's more of a fan of CBS," Corey Graves said.

Deadpool then turns around, only to get hit with a double super kick from Lapis and Dipper.

"Double super kick onto Deadpool by Lapis and Dipper," Michael Cole said.

The impact knocks Deadpool over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to some cheers from the crowd.

"There's goes Deadpool," Michael Cole said.

"And Dipper gets revenge for what Deadpool did to Pacifica," Corey Graves said.

 **50th Elimination: Deadpool; Eliminated by: Lapis Lazuli and Dipper Pines; Duration-30:13**

Deadpool wasn't too happy he got eliminated and was being held back by the referees so he doesn't get back into the ring and beat up Lapis and Dipper.

"Deadpool wants to get back in the ring and cause some mayhem because of his elimination," Michael Cole said.

"What a sore loser Deadpool is," Corey Graves said.

"I'll get my revenge you punks, I'll find the mirror and put you back in it," Deadpool said to Lapis.

"I will get Bill Cipher and turn you into a statue," Deadpool said to Dipper.

Lapis and Dipper turn around and get hit with a double clothesline from Chucky, while Deadpool just walk away from the ringside area.

"Hello," Corey Graves said.

"Lapis and Dipper didn't see Chucky coming and they pay for it," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, JBL recovered from the beatdown and sits back in his seat.

"Did I miss anything," JBL asked Michael and Corey.

"A lot and a few eliminations," Michael Cole said to JBL.

As Chucky was looking pumped up, Goku back body drops Chucky over the top rope, but Chucky got a hold of the top rope and remained on the apron.

"Goku just back body drop Chucky over the top rope," JBL said.

"But Chucky got a hold of the ropes and is in a dangerous spot on the apron," Corey Graves said.

As Chucky was about to get back into the ring, Batman runs up and nails a knee to the skull of Chucky, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor, ending his rumble run.

"Batman just eliminates Chucky with a vicious knee strike, I think Chucky might have a concussion from that move," Michael Cole said.

 **51st Elimination: Chucky; Eliminated by: Batman; Duration-14:38**

As Chucky left the ringside area, Hunter grabs Lapis by her hair as Hunter gives a thumb up, signaling for the Samoan Spike.

"Hunter might put an end to Lapis," JBL said.

"I think he's channeling Umaga right now," Michael Cole said.

But before he could hit it, Dawn comes out of nowhere and nails the spear on Hunter, taking him down and Lapis breaks free of Hunter's grasp.

"Spear by Dawn and Hunter just felt the impact of it," Corey Graves said.

Then, Dawn and Lapis pick up Hunter and they toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run as there was only eight people left in the ring.

"Now Hunter is eliminated from the rumble," Michael Cole said.

"And only eight people are left in the rumble," JBL said.

 **52nd Elimination: Hunter Huntsman; Eliminated by: Dawn and Lapis Lazuli; Duration-12:54**

As Hunter left the ringside area, Lapis and Dawn nail Flash with a double enzugiri, causing him to be stunned for the moment.

"Double enzugiri by Lapis and Dawn on Flash, and he is stunned a bit," JBL said.

As Flash stumbled, Goku and Batman ran from opposite sides of the ring and nail the Fall of Man on Flash, taking him down.

"Fall of Man on Flash by Goku and Batman," Michael Cole said.

"These two heroes have been dominating ever since the last entrant entered the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Then, Goku and Batman scoop up Flash and they lead him near the ropes between the top left and right corners of the ring.

"I think Batman and Goku are going to end Flash's chances of winning the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

Goku and Batman then throw Flash over the top rope and onto the floor, ending Flash's time in the rumble.

"There goes Flash Sentry, is anybody going to stop the dominant team of Goku and Batman," JBL asked.

 **53rd Elimination: Flash Sentry; Eliminated by: Goku and Batman; Duration-17:08**

As Flash left the ringside area, Dipper climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring, hoping to get Goku or Batman with a high risk move.

"Dipper just climbed up to the top rope," Michael Cole said.

"I don't think it is wise of Dipper to do that," Corey Graves said.

As they turn around, Dipper jumps off the top rope for a cross body dive, but Batman catches Dipper and nails him with a powerslam out of nowhere, knocking him out.

"Did you see that," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Batman nails a powerslam out of nowhere on Dipper and Dipper is down and possibly out," JBL said.

Then, Goku and Batman scoop Dipper up and lead him to the ropes near the top and bottom right corners of the ring.

"I think Goku and Batman are about to eliminate Dipper, just like what they did to Flash seconds ago," Corey Graves said.

Goku and Batman then throw Dipper over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a few boos from the crowd and there was six people left in the ring.

"There goes Dipper and now we are down to the final six in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

 **54th Elimination: Dipper Pines; Eliminated by: Goku and Batman; Duration-19:24**

As Dipper left the ringside area, Al grabs Justin by the head and he throws him over the top rope, but Justin grabbed onto the top rope and he remained on the apron for the moment.

"Justin almost got sent out of the ring and out of the match," JBL said.

"He was lucky to grab that rope and is on the apron," Corey Graves said.

Al then runs up and nails Justin with an elbow to the back of the head, the impact knocks Justin off the apron and he was dangling on the barricade as the fans were on their feet for this moment.

"Justin is hanging off the barricade," Michael Cole said.

"And his feet are about two inches away from the floor, hoping he can get onto the barricade," Corey Graves said.

Justin then climbs up to the top of the barricade as he was thinking a plan of how to get back into the ring.

"Justin just climbed up onto the barricade," JBL said.

"The only question is, how will Justin get back into the ring," Michael Cole asked.

Justin then jumps from the barricade and makes it to the apron as the fans cheer for his near elimination.

"Look at what just happened," Corey Graves said in shock.

"Justin just pulled off a John Morrison like move and jumps from the barricade and onto the apron of the ring," Michael Cole said.

Justin then tries to launch off the top rope, but Al nails Justin with a vicious uppercut.

"What a loud uppercut," JBL said.

The impact knocks Justin off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"And there goes Justin, we are down to five people left in the ring," Michael Cole said.

 **55th Elimination: Justin; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration-7:48**

As Justin left the ringside area, Al decided to do this dance like he just scored a touchdown in a football game.

"Is Al dancing in the rumble," Michael Cole asked.

"It is definitely not a good idea to do that," JBL said.

"Yeah, especially since two of the entrants in the ring are powerful heroes," Corey Graves said.

After he does his dance, Al turns around and gets hit by a double clothesline from Goku and Batman, the impact knocks Al over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his rumble run to a mix response from the crowd.

"There goes Al," JBL said.

"His little celebration just cost him his chances of winning the rumble," Corey Graves said.

 **56th Elimination: Al Bundy; Eliminated by: Goku and Batman; Duration-6:02**

As Al left the ringside area, the final four fighters were left in the ring.

"We are down to the final four in the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

It was Lapis Lazuli, Goku, Batman, and Dawn with Lapis being in the ring the longest, being in the match for over an hour.

"Lapis Lazuli, Goku, Batman, and Dawn, one of these fighters will win the Fandom Royal Rumble," JBL said.

"The one who is at a disadvantage is Lapis, who's been in the match for over an hour, so her energy is zapped," Corey Graves said.

After ten seconds of nothing, Lapis and Goku were trading back and forth shots, while Dawn and Batman were doing the same thing.

"Here we go," JBL said.

"Lapis is dealing with Goku, while Dawn is dealing with Batman," Michael Cole said.

"These two women are definitely not going to survive these two heroes," Corey Graves said.

Fifteen seconds of this brawl later, Batman scoops up Dawn and gives her a scoop slam.

"Batman just hit a scoop slam on Dawn," Michael Cole said.

Batman then runs up and nails a knee to the back of Lapis' skull, causing some fans to boo Batman for that attack.

"Batman just hit a knee to the back of Lapis' skull," Corey Graves said.

"Lapis didn't see that move coming," JBL said.

Goku then holds Lapis back as Batman was nailing punches to Lapis' ribs.

"Look at this two on one team up, Goku is holding Lapis back while Batman is punching Lapis in the ribs like he's in a boxing match," Michael Cole said.

After ten shots, Batman backs up a bit, hoping to nail a brutal move on Lapis.

"I think Batman wants to take Lapis out of the rumble, permanently," Corey Graves said.

Batman runs up hoping to nail a boot to the face of Lapis...

But Lapis moves out of the way and nails a boot to Goku.

"Batman was suppose to nail Lapis, but Goku got the boot instead," JBL said.

Even worse was that Goku was near the ropes, so Goku goes over the top rope and onto the floor, as Goku and the fans were in shock over this elimination.

"I can't believe it," Michael Cole said in shock.

"Goku has been eliminated from the rumble," JBL said.

"The fans in this arena are in complete shock," Corey Graves said.

 **57th Elimination: Goku; Eliminated by: Batman (accidentally); Duration-50:52**

As Goku was arguing with Batman, Lapis and Dawn lift up Batman by his legs and they throw him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the fans.

"Are you freaking kidding me," JBL said in shock.

"Lapis and Dawn just eliminate Batman," Michael Cole said.

"The two most powerful guys in the match are now eliminated," Corey Graves said.

 **58th Elimination: Batman; Eliminated by: Lapis Lazuli and Dawn; Duration-46:58**

As Goku and Batman left the ringside area still arguing with each other, Lapis and Dawn went face to face with each other, knowing that only one of them was going to win the Fandom Royal Rumble.

"We are down to the final two," Michael Cole said.

"Lapis versus Dawn," JBL said.

"One of these women will win the rumble," Corey Graves said.

Ten seconds later, Lapis took off her shirt and threw it at Dawn, revealing the signature blue and black crop top that Lapis had on.

"These two women have been in the ring for the longest," JBL said.

"We are about to see business pick up," Corey Graves said.

After circling the ring for twenty seconds, Dawn and Lapis were giving each other punches to the face.

"Here we go," JBL said.

"Dawn and Lapis are trading shots to each other," Michael Cole said.

It lasts ten seconds as Dawn kicks Lapis in the ribs and gives her a DDT.

"Dawn hits Lapis with a DDT," Corey Graves said.

Dawn then backs up into the top right corner of the ring, waiting for Lapis to get up.

"I think Dawn is ready to spear the daylight out of Lapis," JBL said.

"The Ocean Gem might say goodbye to her chances of winning the rumble," Corey Graves said.

As Lapis slowly got up, Dawn runs up and nails Lapis with a spear, taking her down to a mix result from the crowd.

"Spear, Dawn gets Lapis with a spear," Michael Cole said.

Dawn picks up Lapis again and scoops her up, Dawn then looks to the ropes, hoping to get here out.

"I think Dawn might eliminate Lapis here," JBL said.

"The Ocean Gem is about to meet her end in the match," Corey Graves said.

As Dawn was leading Lapis to the ropes, Lapis slips off of Dawn and lands back on her feet.

"Lapis lands back onto her feet and Dawn is about get rocked," JBL said.

Dawn turns around and gets nailed with a roundhouse kick by Lapis onto the side of her skull.

"Lapis nails Dawn with a kick to the skull, boy that was loud," Corey Graves said.

Lapis then lifts up Dawn on her shoulders, setting her up for the G.T.S.

"Oh no, I think it's Lapis' turn to put her down," Michael Cole said.

"Dawn is about to Go To Sleep," JBL said.

"BEST IN THE WORLD," Lapis shouted as she nails Dawn with the G.T.S.

"Go To Sleep on Dawn," Corey Graves said.

"She just got knocked out," Michael Cole said.

Lapis sees Dawn down and then she looks to the ringside area, knowing that she's ready to eliminate Dawn right now.

"Lapis sets her sites on ending Dawn's dreams," JBL said.

Lapis then picks up Dawn by her hair and then she gave Dawn some last words.

"Look at Lapis grabbing Dawn by her hair," Corey Graves said.

"She is willing to do whatever it takes to win the rumble," JBL said.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and I will be the winner of the Fandom Royal Rumble," Lapis said to Dawn's face.

Lapis then throws Dawn near the ropes, it was looking like Lapis was going to win.

"I think Lapis is going to win the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

But then, Dawn reverses and she tosses Lapis over the top rope and her feet hit the floor as the bell rings and the fans go crazy because Dawn won the Fandom Royal Rumble.

"NO FREAKING WAY," Corey Graves screamed.

 **59th and Final Elimination: Lapis Lazuli; Eliminated by: Dawn; Duration-1:02:17**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," JBL screamed.

"DAWN WINS," Michael Cole screamed.

"DAWN JUST WON THE FANDOM ROYAL RUMBLE," JBL screamed.

Dawn was on her knees and she was slamming her fists to the mat as she was happy to finally win something, and she deserve it.

"Do you believe in miracles," Corey Graves asked.

"Here's your winner of the Fandom Royal Rumble, Dawn," Howard Finkel said as the fans gave the loudest ovation for Dawn.

Dawn soon gets back up on her feet and points to the sky, suddenly fireworks shoot from the rafters to celebrate Dawn's victory.

"Dawn went from number forty-three and outlasted some intense competitors to win this event," Michael Cole said.

The fireworks shoot out for several seconds and then they stop as Dawn was crying for her victory.

"Dawn should be very proud, she fought hard and it paid off," JBL said.

Then, former WWE World Champions, Edge and Christian, came from the entrance stage and they walk down the ramp, soon they enter the ring.

"Hey look, here comes Edge and Christian," Michael Cole said.

"Edge won the 2010 Royal Rumble, so I guess that's why Dawn was good in the match, she got advice from a former rumble winner," Corey Graves said.

Edge and Christian gave Dawn a hug, knowing they want to see the former T.D girl win this thing.

"Look at this heartwarming celebration," Michael Cole said.

"Edge and Christian said that they wanted this popular T.D girl in the rumble and now she is the winner and they couldn't be happier," JBL said.

After the hug was done, Dawn turns around and she comes face to face with Lapis Lazuli.

"No way, is Lapis and Dawn going another round here at the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves asked.

Dawn was holding Edge and Christian back, knowing that they shouldn't go up against an Ocean Gem.

"I think Edge and Christian want a piece of Lapis Lazuli, but Dawn wants to make sure that Lapis doesn't drown the team that totally reeks of awesomeness," Michael Cole said.

Lapis didn't want to fight, instead she extends out her arm as fans chant "Yes" for Dawn wanting to shake Lapis' hand.

"Lapis extends her hand, hopefully it doesn't result in a scary fusion," JBL said.

After several seconds, Dawn ends up shaking Lapis' hand as the fans begin this dueling chants of "Dawn" and "Lapis".

"Look at these two girls, they definitely have respect for each other after the match," Michael Cole said.

Dawn was about to let go, but Lapis pulls Dawn towards her and gives her a hug as the fans keep cheering loudly for these two girls.

"I guess these two definitely have no hard feelings, they were just happy to be the last two in the match," Corey Graves said.

After the hug was finished, Lapis summons her wings and she flew out of the ring and into the backstage area.

"Did you see that, Lapis just flew out of the ring with those wings," JBL said.

"That isn't the weirdest thing I have seen in the WWE ring," Michael Cole said.

Meanwhile, WWE interviewer Renee Young, was in the ring wanting to get an interview with Dawn.

"Well Renee is in the ring with Dawn, let's go to the ring right now," Corey Graves said.

"Dawn, you were eliminated from Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island in possibly the most controversial T.D episode ever, now you won the Fandom Royal Rumble by beating some of the most dangerous fighters ever," Renee said to Dawn and then Renee asked Dawn, "how do you feel?"

"I feel happy and completely in shock. I'm not a fighter by any means, but Edge and Christian told me to use that anger from being eliminated unfairly, and I use it to beat up everyone in the ring," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I'm still focusing on that girl who just flew out of here using water wings. But, me and Christian are definitely good teachers and Dawn is a prize student," Edge said.

"So Dawn, what are you going to do with the money," Renee asked Dawn.

"Well Renee, I'm donating my money to charity in order to help planet Earth," Dawn said to Renee.

Meanwhile, Edge just thought of something.

"You know there is something missing," Edge said.

"A kazoo battle," Christian said to Edge.

"No, not that," Edge said.

"I know," Edge said as the crowd was starting to cheer a bit more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you with flash photography, we present to you not a five second pose, but a ten second pose," Edge said as he and Christian line up and Dawn was in between Edge and Christian.

"Ready Dawn," Edge asked Dawn and Dawn nodded, meaning she was ready.

Edge and Christian did their traditional poses, while Dawn pointed to the sky as the fans started to take photos.

"Look at this," Corey Graves said.

"Feels like a flashback to WWE in the year 2000," JBL said.

"We have not a five second pose, but a ten second pose featuring T.D's Dawn, this is amazing," Michael Cole said.

After the ten seconds, "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge starts to play again as Edge and Christian lift Dawn on their shoulders as they continue to celebrate her win.

"Looks like the celebration isn't over as Edge and Christian lift Dawn on their shoulders," JBL said.

"What a end to the Fandom Royal Rumble," Corey Graves said.

"That will do it for the Fandom Royal Rumble, this is Michael Cole, for JBL and Corey Graves saying goodnight from Madison Square Garden," Michael Cole said.

The last thing we see is Dawn still on the shoulders of Edge and Christian as the screen fades to black and thus ending the event.

* * *

 **Well that wraps up the Fandom Royal Rumble and Dawn is your winner, but man there was some tough fighters that she went through and she pulled it off. This rumble had everything, surprises, blood, insanity, and more. Let me know what you think of this rumble and if you think that Dawn deserved to win. Anyway, here are the stats after the whole event.**

 **Entries gone through this story: 60**

 **Entries still left: 0**

 **People in the ring: 1**

 **Eliminated competitors: Angry Grandpa, Ruby Rose, Nick Burkhardt, Cyrax, Lumpy, Kramer, Dazzle Novak, Kick-Ass, Peter Griffin, Inspector Gadget, Jason Voorhees, Xander, Kai Brewer, Fin Shepard, James Bond, Trent, Walter O'Brien, Sunset Shimmer, Hugo, Star Butterfly, Jack Brewer, Sonata Dusk, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Steven Universe, Liv Rooney, Austin Moon, Owen, Emma Ross, Homer Simpson, Sailor Moon, Derek Morgan, Batsu Ichimonji, Sailor Mars, Heather, Derpy Hooves, Mordecai, Sailor Jupiter, Twilight Sparkle, Star-Lord, Pacifica Northwest, Sheeva, Dan, Tyler James, Izzy, Flippy/Fliqpy, Heath Burns, Steve Urkel, Amethyst, Red Forman, Deadpool, Chucky, Hunter Huntsman, Flash Sentry, Dipper Pines, Justin, Al Bundy, Goku, Batman, and Lapis Lazuli.**

 **Winner of the match: Dawn.**

* * *

 **Entrant Order:**

 **1\. Xander (BUNK'D)**

 **2\. Angry Grandpa**

 **3\. Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

 **4\. Cyrax (Mortal Kombat)**

 **5\. Kai Brewer (Kickin' It)**

 **6\. Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

 **7\. Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

 **8\. Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)**

 **9\. Fin Shepard (Sharknado)**

 **10\. Nick Burkhardt (Grimm)**

 **11\. Walter O'Brien (Scorpion)**

 **12\. Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

 **13\. Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget)**

 **14\. Liv Rooney (Liv & Maddie)**

 **15\. James Bond**

 **16\. The Angry Video Game Nerd**

 **17\. Kick-Ass**

 **18\. Kramer (Seinfeld)**

 **19\. Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

 **20\. Dazzle Novak (Moonbeam City)**

 **21\. Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)**

 **22\. Steven Universe (Steven Universe)**

 **23\. Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

 **24\. Trent (Total Drama)**

 **25\. Heather (Total Drama)**

 **26\. Jack Brewer (Kickin' It)**

 **27\. Emma Ross (Jessie/BUNK'D)**

 **28\. Hugo (Final Fight)**

 **29\. Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

 **30\. Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls)**

 **31\. Owen (Total Drama)**

 **32\. Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

 **33\. Starlord**

 **34\. Mordecai (Regular Show)**

 **35\. Derek Morgan (Criminal Minds)**

 **36\. Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)**

 **37\. Goku (Dragonball Z)**

 **38\. Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon)**

 **39\. Batman**

 **40\. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

 **41\. Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon)**

 **42\. Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools)**

 **43\. Dawn (Total Drama)**

 **44\. Sheeva (Mortal Kombat)**

 **45\. Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **46\. Deadpool**

 **47\. Red Forman (That 70s Show)**

 **48\. Tyler James (Dog With a Blog)**

 **49\. Dan (Dan Vs.)**

 **50\. Heath Burns (Monster High)**

 **51\. Izzy (Total Drama)**

 **52\. Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

 **53\. Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

 **54\. Chucky (Child's Play)**

 **55\. Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High)**

 **56\. Amethyst (Steven Universe)**

 **57\. Flippy/Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

 **58\. Justin (Total Drama)**

 **59\. Al Bundy (Married...With Children)**

 **60\. Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

* * *

 **Elimination Order:**

 **1\. Angry Grandpa (by Fin Shepard (accidentally))**

 **2\. Ruby Rose (by Kai Brewer)**

 **3\. Nick Burkhardt (by The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **4\. Cyrax (by The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **5\. Lumpy (by The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **6\. Kramer (by The Angry Video Game Nerd and Kick-Ass)**

 **7\. Dazzle Novak (by Sailor Moon)**

 **8\. Kick-Ass (by Kai Brewer)**

 **9\. Peter Griffin (by The Angry Video Game Nerd, Sailor Moon, and Steven Universe)**

 **10\. Inspector Gadget (by Kai Brewer)**

 **11\. Jason Voorhees (by Liv Rooney and Austin Moon)**

 **12\. Xander (by Kai Brewer)**

 **13\. Kai Brewer (by Jack Brewer)**

 **14\. Fin Shepard (by Hugo)**

 **15\. James Bond (by Hugo)**

 **16\. Trent (by Hugo)**

 **17\. Walter O'Brien (by Hugo)**

 **18\. Sunset Shimmer (by Hugo)**

 **19\. Hugo (by Liv Rooney, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Austin Moon, Sailor Moon, Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, Heather, Jack Brewer, Emma Ross, Sonata Dusk, and Pacifica Northwest)**

 **20\. Star Butterfly (by Owen)**

 **21\. Jack Brewer (by Owen)**

 **22\. Sonata Dusk (by Lapis Lazuli)**

 **23\. The Angry Video Game Nerd (by Owen)**

 **24\. Steven Universe (by Owen)**

 **25\. Liv Rooney (by Austin Moon (accidentally))**

 **26\. Austin Moon (by Mordecai)**

 **27\. Owen (by Goku)**

 **28\. Emma Ross (by Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter)**

 **29\. Homer Simpson (by Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Mars)**

 **30\. Sailor Moon (by Sailor Mars)**

 **31\. Derek Morgan (by Sailor Mars)**

 **32\. Batsu Ichimonji (by Dawn)**

 **33\. Sailor Mars (by Dawn)**

 **34\. Heather (by Sheeva)**

 **35\. Derpy Hooves (by Sheeva)**

 **36\. Mordecai (by Sheeva)**

 **37\. Sailor Jupiter (by Tyler James)**

 **38\. Twilight Sparkle (by Dan)**

 **39\. Star-Lord (by Tyler James)**

 **40\. Pacifica Northwest (by Deadpool)**

 **41\. Sheeva (by Hunter Huntsman, Heath Burns, and Tyler James)**

 **42\. Dan (by Amethyst)**

 **43\. Tyler James (by Red Forman)**

 **44\. Izzy (by Amethyst)**

 **45\. Flippy/Fliqpy (by Al Bundy)**

 **46\. Heath Burns (by Al Bundy)**

 **47\. Steve Urkel (by Goku and Batman)**

 **48\. Amethyst (by Al Bundy)**

 **49\. Red Forman (by Deadpool)**

 **50\. Deadpool (by Lapis Lazuli and Dipper Pines)**

 **51\. Chucky (by Batman)**

 **52\. Hunter Huntsman (by Lapis Lazuli and Dawn)**

 **53\. Flash Sentry (by Goku and Batman)**

 **54\. Dipper Pines (by Goku and Batman)**

 **55\. Justin (by Al Bundy)**

 **56\. Al Bundy (by Goku and Batman)**

 **57\. Goku (by Batman (accidentally))**

 **58\. Batman (by Lapis Lazuli and Dawn)**

 **59\. Lapis Lazuli (by Dawn)**

 **Winner: Dawn**

* * *

 **Fandom Royal Rumble Records:**

 **Survivor (Longest time in the ring): Lapis Lazuli (1 hour, 2 minutes, and 17 seconds)**

 **Quickie (Shortest time in the ring): Kramer (1.7 seconds)**

 **Terminator (Most eliminations in a rumble match): The Angry Video Game Nerd (six eliminations)**

 **Wolf Pack (Most people involved in a single elimination): Hugo's elimination (eleven people)**

* * *

 **Well folks, that does it for the Fandom Royal Rumble. If any you have character suggestions for the next Fandom Royal Rumble, visit the Royal Rumble Forum, full link can be found on my profile page. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on the event overall.**

 **This is Extreme Brony saying, bow down to Homeworld and The Diamond Authority.**


End file.
